


Виски с привкусом вербены

by brnrb



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bawdy, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Detectives, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Mystic Falls, Mysticism, Philosophy, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brnrb/pseuds/brnrb
Summary: Что делать, когда собутыльник окажется вампиром, попутчик - охотником, а от ведьм одни только неприятности? Все безрассудные поступки в мире совершаются людьми, которым нечем заняться. И неважно, жив ты или формально мёртв - когда у тебя шило в жопе, ветер в голове и алкоголь в крови, то приключения не заставят себя ждать.---Время событий по "Дневникам Вампира" - начало первого сезона, начало декабря, Стефан и Деймон уже в городе.Данный рассказ является в некотором роде сиквелом "Пули для мертвеца" - https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237393 , но вполне может считаться самостоятельным произведением - отсылок к предыдущей части нет.





	Виски с привкусом вербены

**Пролог**

Дин развалился на кровати с пультом от телевизора в одной руке и бутылкой Bud в другой и переключал каналы, бездумно глядя на сменяющиеся картинки на экране. Месяц вынужденного бездействия вымотал его больше, чем самые опасные заварушки, в которых ему пришлось побывать. Старший Винчестер даже малодушно пожалел, что не оказался на месте брата - сломанные рука и ребра хотя бы были оправданием безделью.

Днем было до чертиков скучно, а ночи не приносили облегчения - тягомотина дневного бодрствования сменялась излишне будоражащими сновидениями, от которых охотник просыпался в поту, поминая недобрым словом Форкс и особенно одного его жителя, которому сейчас, скорее всего, даже и не икалось.

И когда Сэм объявился на пороге без уже привычного гипса на руке и с фразой “Есть дельце”, Дин был готов его расцеловать.

\- Куда едем? - охотник энергично вскочил с кровати, чуть не расплескав пиво.  
\- Мистик Фоллс на юге Вирджинии, - Сэм кинул недоверчивый взгляд на брата, радость которого была несколько настораживающей.  
\- И что творится в этом мистическом захолустье? - Дин прошелся по комнате.  
\- Э-э-э, вампиры.  
\- Что, опять? - Дин сокрушенно покачал головой - их последнее дело было связано как раз с кровососами, Сэма изрядно потрепали, и случилось слишком много того, что теперь старший Винчестер безуспешно пытался забыть.  
\- Тамошние вампиры не наша забота, пусть мистикфоллсовские охотники с ними сами разбираются, - осторожно начал Сэм. - Да и я еще не готов к активным действиям.  
\- Тогда зачем нам туда? - резонно поинтересовался старший брат.  
\- Дневники членов Совета Основателей, - четко разделяя слова, произнес Сэм и, увидев недоумевающее лицо брата, пояснил. - Это что-то вроде дневника нашего отца. Только сразу несколько семей вели подобные записи и передавали их из поколения в поколение. Ты представляешь, какой это кладезь информации?  
\- Окей, - Дин равнодушно пожал плечами.  
\- Дин, никакой охоты, маленький городок типа Форкса…  
\- Я понял, Сэмми. Когда стартуем?  
\- То есть ты согласен отвезти меня в Мистик Фоллс? Вот так просто? Без возражений и причитаний, что будто тебе больше делать нечего, как возить меня по библиотекам за тридевять земель? - тон младшего Винчестера стал ещё более подозрительным.  
\- Сэм, если бы ты вдруг возжелал лучшего мороженого в штатах, я бы без вопросов отвез тебя в Вермонт. Мне действительно больше нечего делать, я устал торчать в мотеле и рад любой возможности развеяться. К тому же… - Дин развел руками. - В Вирджинии приятный климат, заодно на водопады посмотрим. А они там вообще есть?  
\- Понятия не имею. Но сдается мне, что те места ещё скучнее, чем Форкс, - Сэм достал из-под кровати дорожную сумку. - Так что можешь уже начинать расслабляться.

Дин хмыкнул, подхватил со стула рубашку и кинул ее в раскрытую сумку, стоявшую у кровати. Его брат и сам не понимал, насколько двусмысленно прозвучала его фраза - уж чего-чего, а такого расслабления, как в Форксе, старшему Винчестеру точно не надо было и даром.

"Черт бы с ним, с бездельем, - решил Дин, встряхивая кусок брезента, в который они заворачивали оружие. - Надеюсь, что ангелы, демоны или кто там еще в этот раз не устроят мне очередной подлянки. А уж со скукой я справляться умею и сам.”  
  
**I. Причащение вербеной**

\- Нееет, - разочаровано простонал Дин, завидев припаркованную полицейскую машину на стоянке перед Залом Основателей. - Опять?!

Сэм удивленно посмотрел на брата.

\- Тебя не посетило чувство дежавю? - поинтересовался Дин.  
\- Ах вот оно что… - протянул Сэм и усмехнулся. - Не переживай, в этот раз копы не доставят нам неприятностей. Шериф Форбс - одна из членов Совета. Но это не значит, что она не упечет тебя за решетку, если ты набедокуришь.

Старший Винчестер фыркнул, ничего не ответив, остановил импалу недалеко от главного входа в здание, дернул ручник и вылез наружу. Из полицейского авто вышла светловолосая короткостриженная женщина в форме и остановилась, выжидательно поглядывая на направляющихся к ней незнакомых людей.

\- Люблю девчонок в униформе, - хмыкнул Дин.  
\- Только будь добр, не озвучивай это вслух, - поморщился Сэм, ускоряя шаг и надеясь, что женщина не услышала бестактную болтовню брата.  
\- Сэм и Дин Винчестеры? - шериф пожала братьям по очереди руки. - Я шериф Элизабет Форбс. Вы охотники, верно?  
\- Так точно, - Дин оглядел представительницу закона с ног до головы, счел зрелище удовлетворительным и ухмыльнулся. - Мэм, мой братец изъявляет желание припасть к местному источнику знаний. Наверняка он вам об этом уже сообщил?  
\- Сообщил, - шериф коротко кивнула, глядя на Сэма. А затем одарила Дина фирменным “взглядом сердитой мамаши”, которым его в юные годы испепеляли матери всех подружек, доведись им увидеть Дина в радиусе пары ярдов от их дочерей.  
\- Дневники Основателей, - уточнил Сэм. - Мы говорили об этом по телефону. Вам звонил Бобби Сингер?  
\- Да, все правильно, - шериф Форбс кивнула еще раз и жестом указала на здание позади себя. - Пройдемте со мной внутрь. Зал Основателей является музеем и хранилищем по совместительству, мы не храним редкие и ценные вещи в публичной библиотеке.  
\- Мне кажется, или эта баба какая-то угрюмая? - пробурчал Дин, направляясь вслед за шерифом. Сэм покосился на него, но никак не прокомментировал высказывание брата - было бы странно ожидать от полицейского излишнего гостеприимства.

Здания Зала Основателей производило впечатление своей строгостью и вместе с тем изяществом - светлые стены, арочный вход, живая изгородь вокруг. Шериф поднялась по ступенькам, потянула ручку двери на себя и, помедлив и полуобернувшись, переступила порог здания. Братья, покосившись друг на друга, последовали за ней.

\- Пара полезных советов, - полицейская нарушила молчание. - Носите при себе вербену. Когда-то в наших краях жили вампиры, и это растение - единственное, чего они боялись. Вода с вербеной, украшения с вербеной - у нас это стало традицией, но не все знают, откуда она на самом деле пошла. В последние годы упыри не появлялись у нас, но мы предпочитаем перестраховаться на всякий случай. - Шериф помолчала какое-то время, затем продолжила: - И второй совет - если вас спросят, зачем вы приехали - представляйтесь журналистами, которые заинтересовались историей города. Ездите по штатам, собираете исторические данные о небольших городках... в общем, сами придумаете.  
\- А часто сюда заходят посторонние люди? - Сэм вертел головой, оглядывая лестницу, потолки и колонны, пока они шли через главный зал. Дин молча косился по сторонам, видимо, снисходительно одобряя провинциальную роскошь.  
\- Сюда - только по большим праздникам, - неожиданно улыбнулась шериф. - Но нам дальше, в западное крыло. Там музей и читальная комната - туда редко заходят посторонние, только если студенты или школьники в поисках информации. Но и то, - шериф вынула из нагрудного кармана ключ и отперла им массивную дверь в конце зала, к которой они наконец подошли. - Только по особому разрешению.

За дверью оказался небольшой коридор, и в самом его конце располагалась зеленая дверь с медной табличкой “Музей”. Щелкнул язычок замка, шериф повернула ручку, и братья с любопытством зашли внутрь комнаты-музея, изучая обстановку. Вдоль стен небольшого помещения располагались стеллажи с книгами, предметами быта и одежды, прямо у входа находился стенд с оружием, а на отдельных подставках лежали несколько внушительных книг в кожаных переплетах.

\- А лонг-джонс из вербены они тут не хранят часом? - пробормотал Дин, но шериф его услышала.  
\- Что?  
\- Мой брат хочет сказать, что коллекция клинков его впечатлила, - быстро проговорил Сэм. - Он всегда волнуется, когда видит холодное оружие. В хорошем смысле.  
\- Здесь есть и оружие на ваш вкус, но вначале… - Форбс открыла один из шкафов и достала оттуда бутылку темного стекла и пару стопок, наполнила их содержимым бутылки на одну треть и протянула братьям, те осторожно их взяли и покосились друг на друга.

Дин поглядел насыщенно-зеленое содержимое стопки на свет и поинтересовался:

\- Нам обязательно это пить?  
\- До дна, мальчики, - шериф как бы ненароком сделала пару шагов назад, уперев руки в бока так, что правая легла на кобуру.

Сэм подозрительно понюхал содержимое стопки и снова глянул на брата, Дин пожал плечами и залпом опрокинул содержимое своей, скривился и шумно выдохнул.

\- Ядреное пойло, - просипел старший Винчестер.

Сэм осторожно отпил и закашлялся.  
Элизабет всё это время очень внимательно наблюдала за реакцией братьев.

\- Что это? - поинтересовался Сэм.  
\- Водка с вербеной, - ответила шериф. - Мне надо было вас проверить.  
\- Ну и как, мы прошли боевое крещение? - спросил Дин, продолжая морщиться от оставшегося на языке горького послевкусия. Шериф утвердительно кивнула  
\- Как я уже говорила, история Мистик Фоллс тесно связана с вампирами, которые поселились в городе спустя пару лет после его основания. Тогда же, в 60-е годы XIX века, чтобы защитить горожан от упырей, был создан Совет Основателей. Наши предки выяснили, что вербена является хорошим подспорьем в борьбе с вампирами - любой внешний контакт с этой травой для них очень болезненный, а при попадании в организм вампира сильно ослабляет его. Но самое главное… - шериф выдержала небольшую паузу, растирая в пальцах какую-то травинку. - Не позволяет вампирам манипулировать вашим сознанием.

Элизабет заметила, что на лице старшего Винчестера промелькнула тень досады, когда она говорила про психологические манипуляции вампиров.

\- Достаточно просто носить вербену в кармане, но внутрь надежнее. Держите, - шериф закупорила бутылку и протянула ее Дину. - А то всякое бывает.

Тот взял её без особого энтузиазма. Элизабет бросила выразительный взгляд на Дина и открыла ещё одну дверь. За ней оказалась небольшая библиотека.

\- Пожалуйста, - она сделала приглашающий жест рукой. - В любое время суток у вас есть доступ к этой части музея. Здесь собрана почти вся наша история.  
\- Если не возражаете, я сейчас и приступлю, - Сэм жадно пожирал взглядом застекленные полки. Дин скептически поглядел на брата и повел глазами в сторону.  
\- А я, пожалуй, прокачусь до мотеля. Сэмми, тебе привезти кофейку? Ну, как хочешь, - старший Винчестер пожал плечами. - Оставляю тебя наедине с твоими бумажными подружками, пойду изучать местные злачные места.  
\- Боюсь, вы будете разочарованы, - второй раз за всю их встречу улыбнулась шериф.  
\- Это ещё почему? - Дин озадаченно приподнял брови.  
\- Просто у нас тут очень скучно, мистер Винчестер. Через пару дней вы и сами это поймете.  
  
**II. Глубоко в книжном лесу**

Ни Сэм, ни шериф Форбс не соврали - Мистик Фоллс был крошечным, провинциальнейшим и невыносимо унылым городком. В первый же день Дин совершенно случайным образом посетил за раз главные достопримечательности - бар, кладбище и Зал Основателей. Самым скучным местом был Зал, поэтому оттуда Дин сбежал под благовидным предлогом снять номер в мотеле, затем отправился в бар Мистик Гриль, и на следующее утро обнаружил себя на ступеньках склепа, замерзшего, но относительно трезвого и с гудящей головой. Помимо всего Дин ощущал настойчивые позывы немедленно отлить, и недолго думая, воздев на нижние конечности свое окоченевшее тело, расстегнул ширинку и принялся облегчаться прямо на каменный угол строения. Сфокусировавшись на полуистершейся табличке над воротами склепа, Винчестер с трудом разобрал начальные буквы Salvat…, выбитые на камне, но продолжить расшифровку ему помешало настойчивое чувство, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. Инстинкт упорно твердил, что надо убраться отсюда как можно скорее, и Дин, отлепив себя от каменного подножия и спешно застегнув ширинку, живо зашагал к выходу из кладбища.

В окне дома, примыкавшего к кладбищу, шевельнулась занавеска, из тени выступил силуэт и застыл в обрамлении оконной рамы. Взгляд из-под под нахмуренных бровей провожал удаляющуюся фигуру Винчестера, и когда тот совсем скрылся за рядами надгробий в жидком утреннем тумане, силуэт отступил от окна вглубь комнаты. Стефан Сальваторе не любил, когда под его окнами шатались пьяные либо просто случайные люди, и их крайне редко заносило на кладбище, тем более в такую рань. А этот человек был совершенно незнакомым, не местным, и он абсолютно точно не видел его раньше в их маленьком городе, в котором каждый чужак был как сигнальная ракета. И к тому же он только что совершенно возмутительным образом помочился на фамильный склеп семьи Сальваторе. Стефан подумал, что его брат Деймон сказал бы сейчас - “Он нассал нам всем в душу!”, и усмехнулся.

“А потом порвал бы ему глотку. Кому-то сегодня несказанно повезло”.

Стефан быстро прошелся по комнате, но нахальный незнакомец на кладбище не давал ему покоя. Остановившись, Стефан быстро прикинул варианты и, подхватив по привычке куртку со спинки кресла, направился к выходу из дома.

“Сколько раз уже убеждался - если что-то выглядит подозрительным, то для своего же блага стоит убедиться в том, что опасения беспочвенны, либо же вмешаться в ход событий. Проследить за этим осквернителем могил будет совершенно не лишним…”

И пока Стефан Сальваторе, пользуясь своей сверхъестественной вампирской способностью быстро перемещаться, наблюдал за передвижениями Дина Винчестера, ничего не подозревающий охотник, с трудом вспомнив, что оставил свою машину возле бара Мистик Гриль, добрался до нее и решил, что неплохо было бы навестить Сэма и узнать, как у него дела. По дороге он наткнулся на рано открывшуюся кофейню и купил два стакана кофе с собой, что и отметил про себя Стефан, сделав вывод, что чужак приехал не один. А когда Дин подрулил к Залу Основателей, прихватив с собой оба стакана, Стефан уже был донельзя заинтригован разворачивающимися событиями.

“И что этот тип там забыл? Точнее, два типа, я почти уверен, что слышу сердцебиение второго. Кому вообще приспичило копаться в наших исторических архивах с самого утра? - Стефан нахмурился. - Ситуация прямо-таки вынуждает меня ненавязчиво пообщаться с ними лично”.

\- Ну что, ботан, - наигранно бодрым тоном выпалил Дин, входя в читальню, как он её мысленно окрестил, и ставя один стакан с кофе на стол перед Сэмом. - Ещё только раннее утро, а ты уже в писульки закопался.  
\- Это очень интересно, между прочим, - Сэм оторвался от книги, посмотрел на брата и задал единственный подходящий вопрос после увиденного: - Ты что, под забором ночевал?  
\- Обижаешь, на ступеньках. Склепа. На кладбище.  
\- Что ты делал на кладбище?  
\- Прикинь, спал. Что? - Дин развел руками. - Я понятия не имею, как там оказался. Всего лишь зашел в бар выпить, там была официанточка, как же её… - Дин пощелкал пальцами. - Викки, точно. И эта Викки…  
\- Дин!  
\- А потом было утро, кладбище, могилы.

Сэм закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Вычитал что-нибудь полезное? – поинтересовался Дин, чтобы сменить тему разговора, пока брат не начал агитировать за более здоровый и трезвый образ жизни.  
\- Тебе из интересного или полезного?  
\- Сэм, ты же знаешь, я человек действия…  
\- Ладно, экшенмен, - перебил его Сэм. - Постараюсь не перегружать твой похмельный мозг излишними подробностями.  
\- Будь так любезен.  
\- Из того, что мы и так знаем: быстрая регенерация, солнечный свет сжигает, осиновый кол в сердце убивает, ранение деревом ослабляет. Ну, про вербену еще шериф рассказывала.  
\- Ага, и я до сих пор гадаю, зачем кому-то может понадобиться поить вампира вербеной?  
\- Может, чтобы проще было убить?  
\- Можно подумать, что напоить упыря вербеновым отваром легко. Что еще познавательного?  
\- Чтобы обратиться в вампира, надо напиться вампирской крови, умереть в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа, желательно сохранив цельность трупа, а потом в течении суток завершить трансформацию, напившись человеческой крови.  
\- А если не напьешься?  
\- Умрешь.  
\- И что, никаких тебе провести ночь в могиле с создателем, спать в гробах, бояться первого крика петуха?  
\- Не-а.  
\- Скукота, - выслушав его, озвучил свое мнение Дин, старательно пережевывая найденную в кармане мятную жвачку. - Даже вампиры у них без изюминки.

В коридоре послышались шаги, и братья одновременно повернули головы в сторону двери.  
Шаги приблизились и остановились, раздалось шуршание, и дверная ручка стала медленно поворачиваться. Так как Дин предусмотрительно запер дверь изнутри торчащим в замочной скважине ключом, то ручка повернулась до упора, щелкнув, и вернулась в исходное положение.

\- Кого это принесло в такую рань, - пробормотал Дин, осторожно поднявшись и неслышно двинувшись к двери, и на всякий случай прихватив со стола металлическую подпорку для книг. - Шериф бы точно предупредила, вздумай она заявиться.  
\- Дин, это библиотека, и библиотека воскресным утром, не слишком ли ты перебарщиваешь с предосторожностями? - Сэм неодобрительным взглядом проследил за его действиями.

Старший Винчестер цыкнул в ответ, призывая того сидеть тихо. За дверью снова поскреблись, Дин медленно протянул свободную руку к ключу и быстро его повернул, одновременно распахивая дверь и занося импровизированное оружие в замахе. Сэм на всякий случай пригнулся, но это было необязательно - в дверном проеме стоял юноша не старше двадцати лет и, приподняв брови, удивленно пялился на них.

\- Пацан, ты чё тут забыл? - нахмурился Дин, пряча за спиной книжную подпорку и опираясь плечом на косяк.  
\- И вам доброе утро, - вежливо произнес юноша. - Я записывался на сегодняшний день в рамках школьной программы. Мне для доклада нужны некоторые материалы из этой библиотеки.  
\- Ага, - Дин продолжал стоять на пороге, преграждая путь нежданному посетителю.  
\- Проходи, думаю, мы друг другу не помешаем, - Сэм приветливо улыбнулся и кивком головы предложил юноше зайти.

Дин посторонился, стараясь не поворачиваться к молодому человеку спиной, чтобы не пришлось объяснять, какого лешего он держит за спиной медный предмет.

\- Сэм Томпсон, - представился Сэм, поднявшись из-за стола и направляясь к двери. - А это мой коллега Дин Миллер, - протягивая руку, Сэм отчаянно сигналил взглядом брату, дабы тот не ляпнул очередную грубость. Дин непонимающе развел руками, спохватился, вспомнив, что до сих пор держит подпорку, и не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как быстро сунуть ее в стоящую рядом корзину для бумаги, пока их визитер на него не смотрит.  
\- Мы журналисты из… Ричмонда. - продолжал изображать радушие Сэм. - Ведем колонку про очевидное-невероятное. Порыться в вашей секретной библиотеке нам позволила шериф Форбс, есть даже официальное разрешение…  
\- Сэм, - беззвучно произнес Дин и провел пальцем по горлу, призывая брата заткнуться и не перебарщивать с оправданиями, отошел от двери и плюхнулся обратно на стул. Сэм раздосадовано посмотрел на него и снова переключил внимание на стоящего перед ним молодого человека.  
\- Стефан, - представился тот, решив ограничится только именем.  
\- Шериф не предупредила, что тут будет толпиться школота, - пробурчал Дин, решил хлебнуть уже остывшего кофе, осмотрелся и, не придумав, куда можно деть надоевшую жвачку, незаметно для Сэма приклеил её к крышке стола с обратной стороны. Однако от взгляда Стефана не укрылся сей факт, и он стиснул зубы, возмущенный таким свинством.  
\- А что конкретно вы ищете? - скучающим тоном поинтересовался Стефан, подходя к стеллажу с книгами.  
\- Нас интересуют городские легенды и мифы, может, здесь есть какие-нибудь интересные исторические факты… - ответил Сэм.  
\- Какие например?  
\- Ну, как красный карлик Детройта, хижина сестер Фокс… - подал голос Дин.  
\- Хм, - Стефан снял с полки книгу и рассеяно повертел её в руках. - Боюсь, что ничем таким примечательным наш город не славится. Кроме битвы под Уиллоу-Крик и связанной с ней легендой про вампиров.  
\- Было бы интересно послушать, - Сэм открыл блокнот и приготовился делать пометки.  
\- Наверное, стоит начать с небольшой исторической справки, - начал Стефан. - Мистик Фоллс был основан в 1860 году пятью уважаемыми семьями…

Поначалу Дин слушал даже с интересом, но через полтора часа экскурса в историю начал откровенно скучать и зевать, в то время как Сэм и его новый приятель увлеченно обсуждали значимость Гражданской войны в истории США.

\- Ладно, - хлопнув ладонью по поверхности стола, Дин поднялся с места. - Оставляю вас наедине, у меня есть кое-какие дела в городе, - видя, что Сэм удивленно приподнял брови, старший Винчестер добавил: - Для начала заеду в мотель, переоденусь и позавтракаю. Тебе что-нибудь привезти? Нет? Ну тогда я пошел.

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Стефан осторожно присел на освободившееся место.

\- Это дневник Джонатана Гилберта, верно? - ещё только войдя в комнату, он успел заметить знакомый переплет, и теперь, взяв рукопись, принялся аккуратно переворачивать страницы.  
\- Да, но я ещё толком не приступил к нему. Тут целая куча предшествующей информации, а дневник я оставил напоследок.  
\- Обязательно почитайте, - улыбнувшись, Стефан сделал отметку в уме - вырвать несколько последних страниц из дневника, которые здорово компрометировали его, Стефана Сальваторе, совершенно справедливо называя убийцем, монстром и вампиром. Конечно, это мог быть другой Сальваторе, предок, но Стефану совершенно не хотелось, чтобы фамилия их семьи фигурировала в газетах. - Между прочим, Джонатана называли сумасшедшим ученым. И это действительно так - он был изобретателем, а под конец жизни и вправду сошел с ума.  
\- И какова же причина его помешательства? - задал вопрос Сэм, уже заранее зная, что услышит в ответ.  
\- Он верил в существование вампиров, был просто помешан на них. Создавал устройства против вампиров, описывал, как с вампирами бороться… Почитайте обязательно, это очень интересно, особенно если рассматривать этот дневник как научно-мистический роман.  
\- И многое ты читал из того, что тут находится? - полюбопытствовал Сэм, вышагивая вдоль стола. Школьник казался интересным собеседником, а это было как раз именно то, чего так недоставало Сэму с его образом жизни - общения с образованными людьми.  
\- Практически все, - Стефан сложил руки на груди. - Более того, из нашей семейной библиотеки я почерпнул некоторое количество подобных историй. Если они пригодятся для ваших статей - могу рассказать.  
\- Вне всякого сомнения, я только за, - младший Винчестер одобрительно покачал головой, подумав, что его одиссея по покорению литературных вершин начинается весьма и весьма удачно.  
  
**III. Лекарство от скуки**  
  
Время за книгами летело совершенно незаметно для Сэма, а вот Дин старался как можно реже появляться в библиотеке. Третий день пребывания Винчестеров в Мистик Фоллс можно было бы описать одной фразой - чтобы раздражать, достаточно просто быть. С каждой встречей напряжение между Дином и Стефаном становилось сильнее: незримое глазу и никем из них внешне не выдаваемое, тем не менее оно выводило из себя их обоих.

Последнего очень настораживало то, что один из якобы журналистов вел себя совершенно нетипично - появлялся, когда хотел, в библиотеке не засиживался и совершенно не интересовался предметом, ради которого они сюда приехали. Поэтому Стефан принял решение регулярно посещать хранилище Зала Основателей, чтобы быть в курсе происходящего. И вышло так, что Сэм сам того не подозревая стал не просто объектом слежки, а единомышленником, которому действительно была интересна история города, включая легенды, небылицы и любые исторические поверья, и интересным собеседником, с которым было приятно подискутировать на острые современные темы.

Стефану нравился Сэм, но совершенно не нравился его брат, который всюду совал свой нос, глядел подозрительно и, по видимому, откровенно скучал. Неприязнь была взаимной: новый приятель младшего брата напоминал Дину другого школьника, встреченного ими месяц назад в Форксе и оказавшегося вовсе не школьником; Дин же, в свою очередь, напоминал Стефану его собственного старшего брата - такой же самоуверенный, резкий как понос и самодовольный говнюк.

В результате оба старательно изображали радушие при встрече, постепенно все больше раздражаясь, внутренне мрачнея и пытаясь придумать, как прекратить эти бессмысленные реверансы. Более наблюдательный Стефан заметил, что Дин скучает и мается, не зная, чем себя занять, и решил закинуть удочку - попробовать рассказать ему местную байку и постараться сплавить того хоть на время из города. Внушением пользоваться он не решился, считая это слишком недостойным приемом, и зная, что Дин не сунет носа в библиотеку, пока он в ней находится, Стефан решил действовать через Сэма.

Проторчав в городе денек, Дин решил снова заявиться в читальню. К его удивлению, Сэм там находился один, его малолетнего приятеля нигде не было видно. С подозрением оглядев помещение, Дин прошел к стулу и уселся на него, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Чудеса случаются и в наше время - уж five-o-clock, а школьничка всё нет.  
\- Кстати, он передавал тебе привет, - снимая с полки нужную книгу и поворачиваясь к брату, ответил Сэм. - Парнишка просто кладезь информации, поведал много интересных вещей, которые не упоминаются в этих книгах, да еще принес парочку любопытных письменных экземпляров из семейной библиотеки. Он оказывается потомок одной из семей основателей - Сальваторе.  
\- Знакомая фамилия у этого макаронника… - задумчиво пробормотал Дин, силясь вспомнить, где он мог ее слышать.  
\- Дин, сбавь обороты, чем тебе не угодил этот школьник?  
\- Сэмми, уж после Форкса ты должен был усвоить, что школьники - не те, кем кажутся.  
\- Успокойся, он не мерцает в ультрафиолете и даже пьет кофе.  
\- Он мне всё равно не нравится. Считай это профессиональным чутьем.  
\- Не очень-то твое чутье помогло тебе в Форксе.  
\- Сэ-э-эм…  
\- Проехали, - младший Винчестер примирительно поднял руки - пререкаться с братом по поводу вашингтонского дела можно было до морковного заговенья. - Что-то последнее время ты мрачный.  
\- Здесь только один бар. Один, - Дин поднял указательный палец. - И там, по-моему, отирается вся старшая школа. И ни следа вампиров в городе, где для борьбы с ними существует целый совет.  
\- Зато у них тут, похоже, жила ведьма.  
\- Ненавижу ведьм. Вечно они сопли размазывают, да слюнями брызжут. Антисанитария чистой воды! - сердито буркнул Дин и тут же заинтересованно спросил: - Ну и что там с этой ведьмой?  
\- Никакой конкретики, так, местная байка про дом, в котором якобы жила ведьма, в котором теперь якобы обитают духи, - Сэм поворошил завалы бумаг и книг на столе и извлек листочек с пометками. - Во, нашел. Южнее Мистик Фоллса, милях в 10-15 от города вроде как должен находиться заброшенный особняк какого-то богатого промышленника. То ли жена у него была ведьмой, то ли сестра, то ли теща…  
\- Стопудняк теща, - хмыкнул Дин.  
\- Да черт знает, версий масса, короче, какая-то его родственница была колдуньей. И как-то раз неудачно провела ритуал, и все умерли от жуткого проклятия, - Сэм понизил голос и сделал страшные глаза. - И теперь души погибших обречены на вечное заточение в стенах дома. Бу!  
\- У-у-у, ссыкотно-то как, - ответил Дин, делая идиотское выражение лица, а сам поставил себе галочку в уме прокатится в том направлении и поискать легендарный домик, так как заняться ему все равно было абсолютно нечем, а смена обстановки никогда не помешает. - И что, никто из местных ведьмину избушку не искал?  
\- Приключенцев полно в каждом штате, конечно искали.  
\- И?  
\- И если находили, то никто не вернулся оттуда.  
\- Прямо бермудский треугольник, - Дин взял со стола кружку, глотнул и поморщился. - Ебаный потанцуй, тут что, вербена?  
\- Ага, чай с вербеной, - Сэм забрал у брата кружку.  
\- Ну пей, пей, а то вдруг вампир нарисуется, а ты в костюме Адама.  
\- Не могу представить ситуацию, когда можно оказаться голым наедине с вампиром, - пробормотал Сэм, прихлебывая чай.  
\- Жизнь - ужасно непредсказуемая штука, Сэмми, - туманно ответил ему Дин, покачиваясь на стуле и рассеянно глядя в окно.

В полдень следующего дня, чрезвычайно вдохновившись полученной накануне информацией, Дин решил прокатиться по окрестностям наобум, лишь бы не сидеть сложа руки и не слоняться бесцельно по городу. Сэма он в известность ставить не стал, как и заезжать в библиотеку к брату - сегодняшним утром тот был излишне настойчив в уговорах о необходимости регулярно употреблять вербеновые производные внутрь. Отделавшись от него, Дин с удовольствием спрятал мерзкое пойло в тумбочку в номере, справедливо рассудив, что раз он сегодня покидает пределы города, то можно обойтись и без горько-рвотной настойки - вряд ли в округе Мистик Фоллс притаились вампиры по кустам.

И так как Дин увильнул от общения с Сэмом, то сведения о местонахождении ведьминского дома, известные ему, были весьма расплывчатыми. “Примерно десять миль на юг за город”, “ферма Миллеров”, “заброшенные сады” - вот и все, что удалось припомнить из вчерашнего разговора.

И для него самого не стало неожиданностью, когда через пару часов созерцания местности он с досадой признался себе, что не в силах отыскать совершенно ничего более или менее похожего на мрачный заброшенный дом. Проводив глазами очередной указатель с надписью “Фермерское хозяйство - 3 мили”, Дин принял решение на время приостановить поиски и немного обмозговать, что делать дальше. А Винчестеру всегда лучше думалось за бутылкой темного, поэтому он развернул машину в обратную сторону - буквально пару миль назад он проезжал нечто, напоминающее придорожный бар, совмещенный с какой-то дешевой ночлежкой.  
  
**IV. Приз победителю ******

********

********

Дин припарковался на свободное место возле бара, неспешно вылез из машины и удовлетворенно оглядел блестящие бока импалы: его детка смотрелась райской птичкой на фоне ржавых и прогнивших ведер.

\- Проваливай, Пэдди! - глухо раздалось со стороны бара, и из дверного проема вывалилось тело, неуверенно поднялось на ноги, сделало пару заплетающихся шагов и рухнуло в пожухлые кусты. Винчестер проследил за траекторией тела и поймал себя на ощущении того, что из темноты заведения сквозь щель в приоткрытой двери за ним с интересом наблюдают. Дин нервно шмыгнул носом, поднял воротник куртки и уверенным шагом направился в заведение.

Стоило ему шагнуть внутрь, как в нос ударило непередаваемое амбре, и Дин мог поклясться, что на мгновение у него перехватило дух, запершило в горле, а на глазах навернулись слезы, настолько термоядерной была смесь спирта, дешевого табака, тухлятины и еще много чего, о чем охотник предпочитал не думать.

\- Опаньки, свежая кровь, - промурлыкал лохматый парень, расположившийся за самым дальним от входа столом, едва заметив пробирающегося к барной стойке незнакомца, который резко выделялся на фоне местной фауны.

Сидевший рядом с ним мужчина оглянулся и покачал головой.

\- Парень не продержится здесь и десяти минут, Безумный Хэт уже сделал стойку, - и он кивнул в сторону бильярдного стола, где два здоровяка прекратили игру и и замерли, провожая нового посетителя не сулящим тому ничего хорошего взглядом и о чем-то переговариваясь.  
\- Ставлю Гранта на новичка, - вдруг сказал лохматый.  
\- Жизнь тебя ничему не учит, да, Деймон? - его собеседник криво ухмыльнулся. - В прошлые разы ты тоже ставил на пришлых.  
\- У меня предчувствие, что в этот раз повезет.  
\- Окей, - собутыльник пожал плечами. - У богатых своих причуды.  
\- Подойду-ка поближе, - Деймон медленно поднялся из-за стола. - Хочу в деталях увидеть, как Хэтфилда нокаутирует еще кто-то помимо меня.  
\- Валяй, заодно прихвати себе рюмашку, чтобы смягчить горечь расставания с “восемнадцатым президентом”.

Винчестер прошел к барной стойке, чувствуя на себе любопытные взгляды местных завсегдатаев и краем уха уловил чей-то комментарий в свой адрес “Глянь-ка, еще один пижон пожаловал”. Заказав себе бутылку темного, Дин плюхнулся на барный стул, стараясь по возможности не касаться стойки руками, и едва он сделал первый глоток, как за его спиной кто-то хрипло прокаркал:

\- Эй, крошка Дороти, заблудилась?

У охотника даже не возникло сомнений, кому именно предназначалась эта острота - местный контингент явно устал от отсутствия кипучих событий и теперь всячески нарывался, радостно рассматривая чужака как бесплатное развлечение. Дин не стал оборачиваться, только поймал взглядом в мутном зеркале за бутылками отражение темного силуэта с бильярдным кием в руках у себя за плечом.

\- Я смотрю, кому-то Гудвин так мозги и не дал, - ответил он, сомкнув пальцы вокруг горлышка бутылки и сжав их покрепче. Тело в отражении ухнуло и замахнулось кием, намереваясь огреть им Дина, но охотник был трезвее и быстрее, и почти полная бутылка пива в его руках с глухим звоном расплескалась о голову нападавшего. Тот рухнул как подкошенный, Винчестер быстро спрыгнул со стула и краем глаза заметил мелькнувший слева от него предмет. Резко обернувшись, Дин почти машинально выбросил вперед кулак, за долю секунды охватив всю сцену мозгом и проанализировав её - здоровый пропитый мужик с багровым лицом занес барный табурет над его головой и замер, силясь опустить руку с орудием; запястье мужика с табуретом крепко удерживает одной рукой молодой парень примерно одного возраста с дином, криво ухмыляясь и облокачиваясь на барную стойку; собственный кулак Дина летит в лицо мужику, тот, разом обмякнув, выпускает из рук предмет мебели и валится на пол. Вся цепочка событий заняла всего несколько мгновений, Дин тряхнул головой и вернулся в привычный мир - помещение бара тихо гудело, к бессознательным дебоширам спешили официанты и вышибала, а нежданный заступник перегнулся через барную стойку и, пристально глядя бармену в глаза, веско произнес:

\- Стивен, обойдемся без полиции и не будем доставлять ни себе, ни нашему гостю лишних неприятностей, он же не виноват в том, что Хэтфилд и его дружок не знают меры.

Бармен ничего не ответил, только молча кивнул вышибале и официантам, те переглянулись, оценивающе посмотрели на Дина и, ничего не сказав, принялись приводить помещение в порядок - осколки в помойку, бессознательные тела проветриться на улицу. Дин молча наблюдал за разворачивающимися событиями, теряясь в догадках, кто этот щеголь, и почему работники бара его слушаются, когда неожиданный заступник повернулся к нему.

\- Я позволил себе удовольствие вмешаться, надеюсь, ты не против? - светлые кошачьи глаза задержались на лице Винчестера.  
\- Нет, - настороженно ответил Дин, рассматривая стоящего перед ним парня - взъерошенный брюнет с резкими и выразительными чертами лица, ростом немного пониже него, в черной кожанке и весь какой-то небрежно-ухоженный, напоминающий сытого гладкого кота. Охотник мысленно скривился, но решил пока не делать поспешных выводов. Вдобавок он ощутил странный зуд в черепной коробке, явно сказывался адреналиновый выброс в драке, и сейчас лучше всего было немного остыть и перевести дух.  
\- Стив, накапай мне бурбона и дай бутылку темного победителю, благодаря которому я обогатился на полтинник, - обратился Деймон к бармену. - Сегодня я наконец-то поставил на правильного игрока, и это стоит отметить.

Винчестер с нескрываемым недоверием поглядывал на щеголеватого молодца, который выделялся среди местного сброда ещё больше, чем он сам. А Дин на практике убедился, что подобные контрасты ничего хорошего не предвещают.

\- Твое здоровье, незнакомец, - Деймон поднял тамблер с бурбоном, внимательно посмотрел на Дина и вскинул брови. - Жаль, не знаю твоего имени.

Вампир осторожно коснулся сознания собеседника, чтобы ненавязчиво подтолкнуть того к общению.

\- Дин, - немного нехотя представился Винчестер. Жужжание в голове на мгновение усилилось, затем стихло.  
\- А я Деймон - звезда местного паноптикума, - Деймон обвел рукой помещение и сделал первый глоток.  
\- И что ты забыл в этом гадюшнике, Деймон? - переняв панибратскую манеру общения, задал вертевшийся у него на языке вопрос Дин и добавил, обратившись к бармену: - Без обид, Стивен.

Тот только равнодушно пожал плечами в ответ.

\- Что, сильно выделяюсь? - хохотнул вампир. - Пойдем, присядем.

Деймон кивком головы указал на свободный столик, Дин подхватил пиво со стойки и проследовал за своим новоприобретенным приятелем, успев подумать, что события в этом болоте наконец-то сдвинулись с мертвой точки.

\- Давно не был в штатах, соскучился по местному колориту, - Деймон небрежно плюхнулся на стул. - Где ещё, как не в подобных питейных заведениях, можно окунуться с головой в самобытность жизни простых американцев. И ведь для этого даже не пришлось ехать на июльские игрища реднеков в Джорджию…  
\- Ищешь приключений на свою задницу, - подытожил Дин, присаживаясь напротив.  
\- Весьма точное определение, - Деймон глотнул бурбона и, лукаво прищурившись, поинтересовался: - А каким ураганом тебя занесло сюда, дитя канзасских прерий?

Дин фыркнул и наградил собеседника недовольным взглядом - шутки про Канзас уже начинали утомлять и наводили на мысль о смене номеров на машине - но ответил, помедлив:

\- Ну, я ищу приключения несколько иного рода.

Деймон заинтересовано посмотрел на канзасца - в тоне, которым это было сказано, проскальзывал явный подтекст, но вампир не смог уловить вложенный смысл.

\- И что же ты ищешь, Дин? - с оттенком любопытства в голосе поинтересовался он.  
\- Домик Каспера, - задумчивым тоном ответил охотник, глядя куда-то мимо Деймона, и отхлебнул пива. В голове у Дина немного прояснилось, и он подумал, что расспросить местного завсегдатая о той истории с домом - не самая плохая идея.  
\- Чего-чего? - развеселился вампир.  
\- Если быть точным, я ищу домик Вэнди, в котором, возможно, обитает Каспер, - ещё более туманно пояснил Винчестер. Самоуверенный вид Деймона его слегка раздражал, поэтому Дин не мог удержаться и не поддразнить его.  
\- Всё предельно ясно, - пожал плечами Деймон и откинулся на спинку стула, демонстрируя тем самым, что сдается и прекращает поиск смысла в расплывчатых ответах Дина.

Охотник хмыкнул, глянув мельком в непроницаемое лицо собеседника, сделал ещё глоток и решив, что напряжения в воздухе достаточно, наконец сосредоточил взгляд на насупленном Деймоне.

\- Я серьезно. Ищу дом ведьмы, в котором обитают недобрые привидения. Есть что-нибудь похожее в этой местности?  
\- Хм, - вампир немного расслабился и задумчиво покатал стакан в пальцах. - Единственное, что приходит мне на ум - усадьба Тейтов.  
\- И где находится этот домик в лесу? - нетерпеливо поинтересовался Дин.  
\- В лесу, - Деймон оставил стакан в покое и растянул губы в улыбке, уставившись на Винчестера.  
\- А чуть больше конкретики? - скривился охотник, не желая играть в угадайки.  
\- Понятия не имею, - небрежно передернув плечами, ответил вампир. - И я даже не уверен, что он реально существует, и что это не очередная местная байка из сборника “Мифы и легенды Южной Вирджинии”.  
\- А вот сейчас проверим, - Дин достал мобильник и набрал номер брата: - Сэмми, раз ты там все равно ботанствуешь, то вот тебе задание: погугли-ка мне усадьбу Тейтов, существует ли она на самом деле, и где располагается.  
\- Я-то погуглю, но надеюсь, что ты не собираешься ломануться туда в одиночку, - настороженно ответил Сэм, шурша страницами очередной книги.  
\- Что ты, и в мыслях не было. Максимум доеду и посмотрю издалека. И днем, - заверил его Дин. - Я же обещал не ввязываться в авантюры.

Сидящий рядом Деймон прочистил горло и допил остатки бурбона, поглядывая по очереди на Дина и на заметающих осколки официантов. В противоположном углу бара один из посетителей, взяв очередную ступень разгулья, рывком перевернул стол, и к нему во всю прыть кинулись двое вышибал и бармен, намереваясь отправить ещё одного кандидата на улицу.

\- Дииин, - голос брата в трубке приобрел новые нотки подозрительности. - А ты сейчас, кстати, где?  
\- Так, катался по округе, зашел в кафешку отлить, да кофейку хлебнуть, - старший Винчестер почесал шею. - Ничего криминального, не отвлекайся и не забивай голову глупостями  
\- Ну хорошо, - мрачно вздохнул Сэм. - Я надеюсь на остатки твоего благоразумия. Перезвоню как что-то узнаю.  
\- Окей, только пошустрее, - Дин нажал отбой, взглянул на сидящего напротив Деймона и тут же наткнулся на его насмешливый взгляд.  
\- Судя по твоим оправданиям, Сэмми - твоя подружка, нет, дай угадаю, жена?  
\- Хуже. Голос разума, взывающий к благоразумию и предостерегающий от глупостей, - Винчестер поставил локти на стол и оперся подбородком на сложенные в кулак ладони, поглядывая на собеседника из-под полуопущенных век.  
\- Но ведь глупости - это так весело, - Деймон лениво растянул рот в улыбке, и в его глазах на мгновение снова мелькнула лукавая искорка. - Мне вот любопытно, кто ты, Дин, и зачем ищешь заброшенную усадьбу?  
\- Я журналист, - не раздумывая, соврал охотник и отпил пива. - Пишу статейки для желтой прессы, ну, знаешь, про пришельцев, привидения и прочую паранормальную хрень.  
\- Ну да, - хмыкнул Деймон, проверил стакан на свет, собрал капли в один угол и допил всё в один глоток. - Из тебя журналист как из говна пуля, Дотти.  
\- На дискомфорт нарываешься? - недобро поинтересовался Дин.

Деймон открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но телефон, лежавший на столе, завибрировал, и Дин спешно схватил его, предвкушая узнать результат, который сообщит ему брат. Вампир стиснул челюсти и отвернулся - ему не понравился тон, которым была произнесена последняя фраза Винчестера, и Деймон подумал, что неплохо было бы осадить молодца.

\- Ну, Сэльма, порадуй меня, - охотник откинулся на спинку стула и приготовился слушать.  
\- Окей, детектив Ламберт, - насмешливо ответил Сэм. - Итак, усадьба Тейтов действительно существовала и даже сохранилась до сих пор.  
\- И что натворили эти Тейты, чтобы стать местной легендой? - Дин кинул быстрый взгляд на Деймона - тот сидел вполоборота и пялился на людей за столом справа.  
\- До отмены рабства они были весьма успешными промышленниками, но тебе это не пригодится. Нынешнюю популярность у местных им обеспечила Александра Тейт, как водится в таких случаях - женщина печальной судьбы и трудного детства.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - Винчестер поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее и не замечая изучающего взгляда своего собутыльника, скользившего по его лицу.  
\- Так вот, мама умерла при родах, папа был занят бизнесом, а девочку воспитывала чернокожая мамка.  
\- И я уже догадываюсь, чем дело кончилось.  
\- Ничем хорошим, - в трубке пошуршало. - Девочка была предоставлена сама себе и в скором времени под чутким руководством няньки стала приколдовывать. Кто-то из прислуги донес, папка вспылил и няньку то ли убил, то ли продал, история умалчивает. Суть не в этом, историю с колдовством замяли и забыли, доченька подросла, и вдруг папка внезапно и скоропостижно помер. И наша героиня стала одной из самых богатых невест в округе, но замуж так и не вышла, семейный бизнес пустила по миру и в скором времени прослыла местной сумасшедшей.  
\- Ага, а потом в округе стали твориться странные дела? - предположил Дин, постукивая пальцем по столу. Вампир же прекрасно слышал все, что говорил в трубку Сэм, но делал вид, что заинтересован происходящим за соседним столом.  
\- Точно, и вскоре на пороге усадьбы Тейтов нарисовалась классическая толпа с вилами и факелами.  
\- Ох уж этот Старый добрый Юг, - понимающе хмыкнул охотник.  
\- Да, и народ, не мудрствуя лукаво, линчевал Алексу в ее собственном доме, заодно поживившись остатками былой роскоши. С тех пор усадьба пустует, местные старательно обходят её стороной, но бытует мнение, что линчеватели разграбили не всё, и что в доме уцелел тайник, в котором мисс Тейт хранила свои магические атрибуты.  
\- Сокровища ведьмы, интересный поворот, - оживился Дин, взбалтывая остатки пива в бутылке.  
\- Дин, только не делай глупостей.  
\- Ты же меня знаешь…  
\- Потому и говорю!

Последняя часть разговора, состоящая в основном из пререканий Дина и его телефонного собеседника, была Деймону не особо интересна. Вампир жестом подозвал официанта и заказал бутылку бурбона. Прекратив подслушивать, он задумался над полученной информацией, периодически искоса поглядывая на охотника.

Ситуация складывалась прелюбопытнейшая - то, что Дин не журналист, даже не подлежало сомнению; на одного из безумных охотников за паранормальными явлениями, пересмотревших в свое время X-files, он тоже не походил, да и слишком уж бойко махал кулаками. К тому же выходило, что у чистенького канзасца есть напарник, по какой-то причине не поехавший с ним на поиски заброшенной усадьбы. И сейчас этот напарник всячески увещевал того не лезть на рожон, а значит, за его новым знакомым водилась тяга к совершению необдуманных и импульсивных поступков.

Совокупность увиденного и услышанного рисовала весьма заманчивые перспективы. Можно было напроситься попутчиком, прокатиться до заколдованного домика, а там посмотреть по обстоятельствам. А можно совместить приятное с полезным - покуражиться и перекусить, ведь парень не местный, и искать его вряд ли будут.

Официант поставил бутылку на стол, Деймон плеснул немного бурбона в стакан, отпил, почувствовал, как приятное тепло разливается по телу и подумал, что совершенно не обязательно выбирать, когда можно и покуражиться, и перекусить, и прокатиться до домика с привидениями. Гениальный план созрел сам собой: выманить мистера Загадку на улицу, припугнуть своим вампирским обликом, попробовать на вкус, стереть память и как ни в чем не бывало составить компанию в поиске ведьминской лачуги.

Слегка пригнувшись, Деймон уставился исподлобья на Дина и едва слышно произнес:

\- Положи трубку, выйди первым на улицу и жди меня там.

Винчестер, не обращая на него никакого внимания, продолжал увлеченно доказывать Сэму по телефону, что ему просто необходимо попасть в тот дом, и чтобы тот вообще поскорее сворачивал свои делишки, иначе он сойдет с ума от безделья.

\- Заканчивай разговор немедленно, - слегка повысив голос, повторил вампир, буравя взглядом охотника.  
\- Подожди-ка, Сэм, - Дин оторвался от трубки и повернулся к Деймону: - Ты что-то сказал?  
\- Я говорю, тебе захватить ещё пивка? - быстро сориентировался тот, кивнув в сторону барной стойки.  
\- А, нет, - отмахнулся Дин и вернулся к разговору. Деймон задумчиво откинулся на спинку стула, размышляя, какого черта не подействовало внушение, и связано ли это как-то с отвлеченностью охотника на телефонный разговор.

“Впрочем, у меня есть ещё один вариант. И возможно даже, что он не самый плохой из имеющихся, - вампир покосился на блестевший от пролитого пива пол, усмехнулся. - И уж точно не самый обыденный”.

\- Ну тогда все, - Дин нажал отбой, сделал последний глоток и со стуком поставил бутылку на стол. - Приятно было поболтать, но настало время приключений. Бывай.

Винчестер поднялся из-за стола и направился к выходу.

\- Не так быстро, ковбой, - тихо промурлыкал под нос Деймон, подхватил бутылку бурбона и последовал за охотником.  
  
**V. Перекресток**

Взглянув на машину, Дин мысленно выдохнул - у него были подозрения, что местные весельчаки могут сыграть с ним злую шутку, оторвавшись на импале, но та смирно ожидала хозяина на прежнем месте без видимых изменений кузова.

\- Клевая тачка, - раздалось сзади.

Охотник, задумавшийся о своем, вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся - Деймон стоял в паре шагов от него и с интересом разглядывал шеви.

\- Я в курсе, - Дин подошел к машине и распахнул водительскую дверцу.  
\- Знаешь, мистер Буллет…

У Дина екнуло сердце. Он замер, занеся одну ногу в салон, а перед глазами пронеслась череда не столь отдаленных событий в одном городе штата Вашингтон. Псевдоним, который Дин тогда использовал, произнесенный сейчас парнем из бара вслух, произвел на Винчестера своеобразное впечатление - на секунду ему показалось, что он перенесся на месяц назад, а перед ним сейчас стоит другой молодой человек, не такой развязный и нахальный, и молча смотрит, усмехаясь его смущению. Дин моргнул, отгоняя непрошеное видение, и наваждение сгинуло, растаяв в воздухе.

Деймон заметил, что канзасец вдруг переменился в лице и смотрит на него как-то странно.

\- …мистер Буллет мне тут намекнул, - вампир потряс в воздухе бутылкой, расценив замешательство охотника как непонимание. Дин разглядел на ней рельфное Bulleit Bourbon и расслабился, а его собеседник тем временем продолжал: - Что я, как и полагается гостеприимному южанину, просто обязан помочь тебе найти загадочную усадьбу Тейтов.  
\- Судя по всему, южанин, ты просто от безделья маешься, - фыркнул Дин.  
\- Вообще-то у меня есть дьявольский план, - Деймон поднял указательный палец вверх.  
\- И какой же?  
\- Ну, если я скажу, он потеряет свой дьявольский смысл.

Винчестер картинно закатил глаза и снова собрался сесть в машину, когда Деймон понял, что время шуточек кончилось, и его жертва сейчас ускользнет.

\- Дин, тебе просто необходим штурман из местных, и я самая лучшая кандидатура, - Деймон улыбался и немигающе смотрел на охотника.

Дин потер пальцем висок, пытаясь унять неприятное покалывание, и подумал, что предложение действительно не лишено смысла, учитывая, что он впустую потратил несколько часов, безрезультатно нарезая мили по округе.

\- Ладно, залезай, - нехотя согласился охотник, устроился за рулем, завел мотор и достал из бардачка ворох дорожных карт. Скрипнула соседняя дверь, и на пассажирское сиденье просочился Деймон.  
\- Интерьерчик ничего так, - хмыкнул он, оглядев салон. - Хотя мне больше нравится, когда крыши нет совсем.  
\- И почему меня это не удивляет, - пробормотал Дин, про себя подумав, что его новоявленный “штурман”, как говорится, по жизни с пулей в голове . - Ну, показывай дорогу. Стемнеет только через часов пять, так что время у нас есть, - охотник расправил карту округа и уставился на Деймона.  
\- Давай сперва доберемся до поворота к первой ферме, - спутник Винчестера развалился на сидении поудобнее и вытянул ноги. - Раз это южнее города, то нам нужно в любом случае проехать мимо садов - до них никогда не было усадьб.  
\- Я там как раз проезжал, - Дин вырулил на дорогу.  
\- Ну вот. После третьей мили увидишь зеленый указатель поворота направо - рули туда, и дальше прямо до Т-образного перекрестка. А через…  
\- Погоди, я так не запомню, - Дин нахмурился и глянул в зеркало заднего вида. - Давай по порядку. Вначале указатель поворота.  
\- Окей, - Деймон небрежно повел плечом и включил радио. - О, старые добрые 80-е. “I wanna know what you're thinking, there are some things you can't hide… I wanna know what you're feeling, tell me what's on your mind…”

Дин одарил спутника косым взглядом и переключил станцию, поймав местную рок волну.

\- Ну да, - пробормотал вампир. - Черный масл-кар, кожаный салон, темное пиво… конечно же, рок.  
\- Простое правило, Деймон - водитель выбирает музыку, а пассажир помалкивает.  
\- А что, если…  
\- Если что, у детки очень просторный багажник, - перебил Дин, выразительно глядя на своего пассажира. Некстати всплывшая ассоциация с тем-самым-попутчиком, непродолжительное время катавшимся на пассажирском сидении его машины, требовала быстро взять ситуацию в свои руки.

“А вот про багажник я зря ляпнул. Надо быть повежливей. Чёрт побери все эти вежливости! Я постоянно забываю о них… - Дин выругался, нервно дергая рычаг коробки передач. - Успокойся, следи за словами и не веди себя зловеще-двусмысленно, как блядский Джон Гейси”.

Деймон, собиравшийся сделать глоток, не донес бутылку до рта и уставился на охотника.

\- Ты зовешь машину деткой? - вампир покачал головой и подмигнул. - Я будто попал в сериал “Рыцарь дорог”, только К.I.Т.Т - девочка.

Винчестер улыбнулся сравнению, внутренне порадовавшись, что его промашка прошла незамеченной. Девчачью аналогию он решил пропустить мимо ушей.

\- Так что, легенда про усадьбу Тейтов вовсе не легенда? - небрежно поинтересовался Деймон; хотя он и слышал весь телефонный разговор канзасца, но всё же не стал пользоваться внушением, для алиби как раз стоило подыграть - тем интереснее и реалистичнее квест.  
\- Пока рано делать выводы, мы туда даже не доехали, но по опыту знаю, что такие слухи на пустом месте не рождаются, - Дин бросил взгляд в правое окно. - Вот и указатель. Тут направо?  
\- Угу, - Деймон отпил ещё немного. - А по какому такому опыту?  
\- Что?  
\- Ты сказал - “по опыту знаю”…  
\- Жизненному, - многозначительно произнес Винчестер.  
\- Я так понимаю, что подобные покатушки для тебя не в новинку.  
\- Всё правильно понимаешь.  
\- Какой-то ты, Дин, немногословный и суровый, как самурай.  
\- Да я просто трезвый, - отшутился Винчестер, которому не очень хотелось откровенничать с первым встречным.  
\- Знаешь, я уже начал подумывать прикупить шеви, - Деймон провел рукой по приборной панели. - Камаро, например. Буду колесить по штатам в поисках приключений.  
\- Надеюсь, ты в курсе, что приключения без риска бывают только в Диснейленде?  
\- Мне кажется, ты несколько сгущаешь краски.  
\- Отнюдь. Поверь мне, приключение - это в основном смесь из плохого питания, постоянного недосыпания и абсолютно незнакомых людей, с необъяснимой настойчивостью пытающихся воткнуть в различные участки твоего тела всякие заострённые предметы.  
\- Но мы едем в заброшенный дом всего лишь, что страшного может там случиться?  
\- Начнем с очевидного - на тебя может рухнуть прогнившая балка… - принялся перечислять Дин.  
\- Я понял, - Деймон отмахнулся. - Притормози-ка тут.

Импала съехала на обочину и остановилась, Винчестер подхватил лежащую на приборной панели карту и вылез из машины. Деймон лениво последовал за ним и, выбравшись наружу, потянулся. Дин расстелил карту на капоте.

\- Итак, мы на перекрестке. Куда теперь?  
\- Зависит от того, где мы сейчас.

Дин ткнул пальцем на карте в их местонахождение. Вампир мельком взглянул на карту, бросил быстрый взгляд по сторонам и, убедившись, что нет ненужных свидетелей, решил повторить неудавшееся в баре поползновение.

\- Не кричи и не сопротивляйся, - Деймон приблизился вплотную к охотнику. Тот и не думал оказывать сопротивление, только едва вампир потянулся к его шее, отступил назад и уперся в капот машины, не меняя выражения лица.  
\- Дин, не сопротивляйся, - повторил приказ Деймон и опять придвинулся ближе, но к его всё возрастающему удивлению, Дин, которому некуда было отступать, откинулся назад, уперевшись локтями в капот. Деймон услышал, как колотится сердце человека и заглянул в его расширившиеся зрачки: было очевидно, что вопреки гипнозу, Дин прекрасно понимает, чем ему грозит подобная близость с вампиром, и вполне обоснованно боится этого. И это было странно, но предвкушающий легкий перекус Деймон не придал этому факту большого значения.  
\- Ну, всё, попался, - довольно хмыкнул вампир, склоняясь над охотником, и понял, что ладонь его жертвы упирается ему в грудь. Да, Дин не орал на всю округу и не звал на помощь, но при этом мягко и ненавязчиво не позволял вампиру подобраться слишком близко к его горлу, уставившись округлившимся от страха глазами ему в лицо.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой скромник, канзасец. Как лесная фиалка, - Деймон отстранился, и охотник тут же убрал руку. Деймон резко подался вперед, но опять наткнулся на выставленную ладонь.  
\- Ты серьезно? - Деймон покачал головой и пробормотал - Вот поэтому я предпочитаю женщин - они милые, нежные и более сговорчивые.

Можно было применить силу, и всё бы закончилось летальным исходом, но сейчас вампир не был голоден, а Дин ему пока что был интересней живым, чем мертвым.

\- Ладно, вставай, - с нескрываемой досадой в голосе приказал Деймон и отстранился.

Как только охотник принял вертикальное положение, вампир сосредоточился и приказал, глядя ему в глаза:

\- Сцены на капоте не было, - и на всякий случай добавил: - Забудь об этом.

А сам склонился над картой, мысленно надеясь, что в этот раз внушение не даст осечку - это вам не промашка в баре, сложно будет объяснить, с чего вдруг он только что завалил парня на капот его же собственной машины.

“Дотти, Дотти, что с тобой не так...Если бы внушение на тебя просто не действовало, но через раз… - размышлял вампир, рассеяно глядя на карту. - Или это со мной не так? Но мне же еще нет и двухсот лет, рановато для ментальной импотенции”.

Если бы вампир на мгновение перестал предаваться скорбным мыслям, уставившись в карту, то заметил, что с его строптивой жертвой творится что-то неладное.

Дин пребывал в полнейшем смятении чувств - мысли роились и гудели в голове, как потревоженный пчелиный улей, не отпускало чувство дежавю, и ко всему прочему охотник был уверен, что забыл что-то важное, а попытки вспомнить отзывались неприятным покалыванием в висках. Вдобавок к царившему в голове сумбуру Дин ощущал адреналиновый выброс и учащенное сердцебиение, как если бы только что избежал смертельной опасности, но при этом не находил для него повода в окружающей его пасторали - бледное зимнее небо; убранные поля, раскинувшиеся по обеим сторонам дороги; пустая трасса; нежданный попутчик, склонившийся над картой. Тревожное чувство дежавю как будто стало сильнее.

\- Хм, - Деймон наконец выпрямился, огляделся и кивнул в сторону проселочной дороги, делившую поле на две части. - Я уверен, нам туда.  
\- С чего ты взял? - Дин постарался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более непринужденно.  
\- Кукуруза нашептала, - хмыкнул Деймон и пояснил: - Если Тейт был местным богачом, то нажиться в этой части штата он мог только за счет сельского хозяйства. Скот, табак и кукуруза, - вампир широким жестом обвел простирающееся перед ними поле.

Винчестер проследил за его рукой и присмотрелся - урожай был давно убран, но на земле то и дело попадались сухие кукурузные стебли, листья и изъеденные птицами и грызунами початки.

\- А значит, родовое гнездо свил где-то неподалеку, чтобы было удобней контролировать владения, - продолжил Деймон. - Даже с учетом расширения посевных территорий за последние пятьдесят лет, усадьба должна находится не более чем в пяти-шести милях отсюда.  
\- Так, и куда мы попадем? - скептически поинтересовался Дин - перспектива тащиться по проселочной дороге не слишком его вдохновляла.  
\- Ну, смотри, - Деймон вновь склонился над картой, водя по ней пальцем. - Мы сейчас тут, это кукурузное поле. Срезаем через него, выезжаем к фермам, берем немного восточнее в объезд и выезжаем вот на эту дорогу, - Деймон указал на серую извилистую полоску в правой части карты. - А там уже должен быть съезд к владениям Тейтов.

Дин отметил, что в прошлый раз, пытаясь найти усадьбу, он двигался в правильном направлении - на юг, но не учел изменившихся с течением времени развилок. Теперь же их путь пролегал в стороне от основного шоссе, за фермами и садами. Грунтовая дорога была старая, давно не езженая, но тем не менее достаточно ровная для того, чтобы по ней могла проехать легковая машина.  
Его попутчик, ополовинив бутылку бурбона, вальяжно развалился на сидении, откинув голову назад, и тихонько подпевал:

“I'm so hot for you, baby  
love me through and through,  
I'm so hot for you,  
make you love me like I do...”

Дин понимал, что если он попросит его заткнуться, то в ответ получит массу вопросов, на которые ему не хотелось отвечать, да он бы и не смог объяснить так, чтобы это не звучало безумно. Сейчас Винчестеру по-настоящему хотелось только одного - зажать Деймону рот, чтобы тот замолчал, но это было бы еще более абсурдно и пугающе, чем история “Месяц назад я связался с вампиром и с тех пор слегка не в себе, так что заткнись и не провоцируй”.

Краем глаза Винчестер наблюдал за своим попутчиком, пытаясь заметить что-нибудь подозрительное, но лишь еще раз отметил, что тот, без всякого сомнения, обаятелен, улыбчив и притягателен, а для практически незнакомца - слишком располагает к себе. В остальном же парень на пассажирском сидении не вызывал никаких подозрений, разве что своей излишне подчеркнуто-небрежной манерой одеваться.

Словно почувствовав, что Дин на него косится, Деймон на секунду повернул голову в его сторону, будто невзначай скользнул взглядом по его лицу и снова уставился на дорогу. Не успев отвернуться вовремя и сделав это мгновением позже, чем следовало бы, Винчестер все же смог достаточно хорошо рассмотреть холодную синеву глаз и изогнутую линию бровей. Увиденное словно отпечаталось на сетчатке и стояло перед его внутренним взором даже сейчас, когда он опять смотрел вперед перед собой. Воспоминание о недавнем беспричинном выбросе адреналина всплыло совершенно некстати - от этого острого взгляда Дина прошиб пот, а по спине пробежали мурашки.

“Полегче, приятель. Придержи лошадок, куда-то тебя понесло не в ту степь, даже ладони вспотели, - Дин слегка разжал пальцы на руле. - Не повторяй ошибок, в этот раз у тебя не будет ни одного оправдания. Да к черту оправдания, не ты ли божился сам себе, что всё, что произошло в Форксе, должно остаться в Форксе? Лучше подумай о том, что этот мажор делал в придорожном рыгбаре, и почему местные хиллбилли не отправили его в больничку, да и тебя не уделали только потому, что он вмешался. Мальчики из каталога по таким местам не отираются… Дин, ты умудрился подцепить модельного красавчика в затрапезном кабаке у чёрта на рогах. Ну вот на хрена ты потащил его с собой? И хватит на него пялиться, не превращай детку в передвижной филиал “Голубой устрицы”, пускай даже в своем воображении!”

Деймон же и не подозревал какой эффект его присутствие оказывает на охотника, наслаждался поездкой, поглядывая из-под взъерошенной челки то в окно, то на дорогу, то кидая взгляды на водителя, помахивая бутылкой и продолжая подпевать. Дин поджал губы и прекратил коситься на попутчика, уставившись вперед через лобовое стекло. До старой дороги оставалось всего ничего, минут пять-десять езды, поэтому Винчестер запретил себе думать о постороннем и сосредоточился на вождении.  
  
**VI. Прах истории ******

********

********

Импала выехала на засыпанную гравием подъездную дорогу, по обеим сторонам которой тянулись поросшие бурьяном канавы, и вскоре впереди показалось начало владений - два кирпичных столба с воротами из сетки рабицы, простеньким навесным замком и полустершейся табличкой “Проход запрещен”, очень актуальной при отсутствии остальной части забора.

Дин заглушил мотор, вылез из машины и неспешным шагом направился к воротам, Деймон с интересом последовал за ним. Винчестер подергал замок и покачал головой - тот приржавел к креплениям на створках.

\- Что, дальше в обход, пешочком по канавам да буеракам? - предположил вампир.  
\- Издеваешься? У меня для таких случаев припасена волшебная палочка, - Дин развернулся и пошел обратно к импале. Открыв багажник, Винчестер извлек монтировку и помахал ею в воздухе. Деймону такой расклад чрезвычайно понравился, и он с удовольствием понаблюдал, как Дин, ни секунды не раздумывая, разломал проржавевший запор и с усилием потянул одну из створок на себя.

\- Помоги-ка мне, пижон, - пробурчал Дин, открывая половину ворот нараспашку. - Тяжело, зараза…  
\- Слабак, - Деймон, пряча усмешку, ухватился за вторую створку и без особого труда отвел её в сторону.  
\- Ладно, ты меня уел, - Дин забрался в машину и завел мотор. - Кто знал, что под модной курточкой прячется силач.  
\- Что, так и оставим двери нараспашку? - Деймон не спешил залезать в машину и стоял у ворот, выжидающе глядя на Винчестера.  
\- Ни в коем случае. Но раз уже ты такой сильный, а за рулем я - как только я загоню машину внутрь - закрывай ворота.

Оказавшись в черте усадьбы, Дин снова заглушил мотор, вышел и потянулся, затем, на ходу расстегивая ширинку, направился к краю канавы.

\- Я чувствую зов природы, - охотник на мгновение зажмурился и обвел прояснившимся взглядом горизонт. - Нет ничего лучше, чем помочиться на свежем воздухе.  
\- Не буду предлагать скрестить струи, а просто присоединюсь, - Деймон пристроился в паре метров от Винчестера, вовремя вспомнив, что вампирство вампирством, а пропущенный через себя алкоголь будь добр слить наружу. “В конце концов, это добавляет пару очков моему человеческому облику,” - подумал Деймон, завершая свои дела и поправляя куртку.

Шутливое предложение отлить на брудершафт Дина позабавило и незаметно для него самого сгладило чувство легкой тревоги и нервозности, одолевавшее его еще с перекрестка.

\- Дин, а ты веришь в проклятия, духов и прочую паранормальную активность? - уже в машине поинтересовался Деймон.  
\- А ты? - ответил вопросом на вопрос охотник, всё еще сомневаясь, заслуживает ли его штурман доверия.  
\- Верю, - честно признался Деймон, подумав, что сам являет собой один из вариантов паранормальных явлений.  
\- А я думаю, есть многое в природе, друг Горацио, что и не снилось нашим мудрецам, - уклончиво ответил Винчестер, подъезжая почти к самому крыльцу и останавливая машину.

Старый колониальный дом, окруженный одичавшими и разросшимися садовыми деревьями, производил мрачное впечатление. Двухэтажный, симметричный, с украшенными лепниной боковыми фронтонами и с парадной дверью, расположенной по центру, дом все еще хранил остатки былого величия. Только теперь кое-где крыша провалилась внутрь, сквозь разломы торчали обгоревшие перекрытия и печные трубы. Слепые глазницы окон были частично заколочены досками, даже дожди и время не помогли скрыть следы пожара на некогда белых стенах; не пострадало только каменное крыльцо и ступени, покрытые слоем грязи и пожухлых листьев.

\- Да уж, скорбное зрелище, - Дин, хлопнув дверью, направился к парадной двери, помахивая инструментом.  
\- А что, проникновения со взломом уже стали законными? - следуя за Винчестером, Деймон отметил про себя, что его новый приятель весьма сноровисто управляется с монтировкой, что свидетельствует о богатом опыте в подобных делах.

Охотник не ответил, ловко сбил навесной замок, распахнул скрипучую дверь и шагнул внутрь.

\- Эй, денди, тебе что, требуется персональное приглашение? - окликнул Дин застывшего на пороге Деймона.  
\- Да, я благовоспитанный молодой человек и не хожу в чужие дома, если меня туда не зовут, - шутливо ответил тот, внутренне чертыхнувшись - дом не хотел пускать его внутрь, что было странно, потому что здесь явно никто уже давно не жил.

“Может быть, перекупщики? Впрочем, вряд ли, участок не представляет никакой ценности. Да черт с ними, с перекупщиками - сейчас бы не облажаться, парень кажется слегка напрягся…”

Дин неторопливо подошел к двери, оперся плечом о косяк, вертя в руках монтировку, окинул стоящего перед ним мужчину изучающим взглядом и скучным тоном поинтересовался:

\- Нет, серьезно, что стоим, кого ждём?  
\- Знаешь… - осторожно начал Деймон, судорожно придумывая оправдание своему замешательству. - Как только я перешагну порог, наши отношения перейдут в другую плоскость - из собутыльника и попутчика я стану соучастником. Не уверен, что это хорошая идея - ходить по подобным местам, - вампир брезгливо скривился, разглядывая останки внутреннего убранства дома через плечо охотника.  
\- И это мне говорит завсегдатай реднек-баров, - Дин закатил глаза и опустил руку с монтировкой. - Хорош ломаться, заходи.

Деймон улыбнулся, медленно занес ногу над порогом и шагнул внутрь дома. Дин не заметил его заминки, потому что был занят осмотром помещения - огонь превратил бумажные обои в черные струпья, покрывающие стены, на потолке обнажились балки и перекрытия, а пол выглядел опасно ненадежным. Кое-где торчали острые обугленные доски и остатки мебели, и покрывал все это довольно толстый слой вековой пыли. Осторожно ступая, Дин проверял на прочность каждый метр пола и, полуобернувшись, поманил Деймона за собой.  
Сначала заглянули в левое крыло, там, судя по огромному закопченному очагу с пристроенной емкостью для нагревания воды, местами уцелевшим полкам и обилию кухонной утвари разной степени сохранности когда-то располагалась кухня и подсобные помещения. Мельком осмотревшись, Дин и его спутник направились в правое крыло; Винчестер, идущий впереди, сделал пару шагов, почувствовал как половицы проседают под его весом и отступил назад.

\- Я бы туда не стал соваться, пол не слишком надежный.

Деймон осторожной шагнул вперед и заглянул в дверной проем - просторная зала с колоннами пострадала больше всего, пол местами провалился, зияя черными дырами с ощерившимися краями гнилых досок. Деймон втянул носом воздух и скривился, уловив едва сохранившийся запах горелой плоти и более отчетливый смрад старой смерти, не заметные для человеческого обоняния, но очевидные для вампирского нюха, но источник запаха было не определить.

\- А не прогуляться ли нам наверх? - предложил Дин. - Думаю рискнуть.  
\- Тут либо думать, либо рисковать, - отозвался вампир, следуя за охотником.

Они благополучно миновали темный холл и поднялись по усыпанной мусором шаткой лестнице на второй этаж. Старый дом молчал и будто затаился - ни поскрипываний, ни шорохов, и совсем странно было то, что никакие звуки не проникали внутрь извне, словно здание было накрыто гигантской невидимой подушкой.

\- Так кто ты у нас, Дин? - полюбопытствовал Деймон. - Охотник за привидениями? Индиана Джонс? - вампир выдержал паузу. - Никко Зонд?

Дин ухмыльнулся, подумав, что доверчивость его случайного знакомого даже забавна, и что теперь они будто поменялись ролями - пришла его очередь быть скрытным и загадочным.

\- Всего понемногу, - расплывчато ответил он.  
\- И что мы ищем в этом царстве тлена и разрухи? - Деймон поковырял отстающий кусок обгорелых обоев, бумага отклеилась ещё сильнее, обнажая штукатурку и уцелевшую от огня кладку стены.  
\- Не могу сказать точно, что-нибудь вроде тайника, возможно, потайную комнату - короче, такое место, где ведьма могла бы надежно хранить свои магические причиндалы.  
\- Я знаю только одно надежное хранилище, и это Форт Нокс, - невнятно пробормотал Деймон, озираясь.

Дин фыркнул, подошел к ближайшей стене и принялся ее простукивать в надежде найти в ней полость. Деймон скептически наблюдал за его действиями.

\- Думаешь, до тебя искатели ведьминого клада тут не бывали? - осведомился вампир.  
\- Допускаю, что бывали, - не прерывая своего занятия, ответил ему охотник.  
\- Так какой смысл проверять места, которые уже исследовали?

Дин вопросительно посмотрел на вампира, тот указал глазами ему под ноги. Охотник проследил за его взглядом, для надежности посветив фонариком на пол перед собой, и только теперь увидел, что мусор, плотно покрывающий паркет, вдоль стены был потревожен - осыпавшаяся штукатурка и пыль лежали здесь чуть менее густым слоем. Винчестер пригляделся и обратил внимание, что таких “дорожек” на полу было очень много, но более отчетливыми они были вдоль стен.

\- Да ты просто Ястребиный Глаз, - с одобрением протянул охотник, отметив про себя, что чрезвычайная внимательность Деймона к деталям несколько настораживает.  
\- Скаутское прошлое не пропьешь, - вампир засунул руки в карманы джинс и двинулся к лестнице.

Они обошли весь второй этаж, заглядывая в комнаты, но везде картина была примерно одинакова: заколоченные досками окна, сквозь щели в которых пробивался тусклый свет; истлевшие обои и осыпающаяся со стен штукатурка, обнажающая изъеденную плесенью дранку; части поломанной мебели и цепочки следов.

\- Так, тайника тут точно нет, - подытожил результат обхода Деймон, когда они вернулись к исходной точке.  
\- В подвале его тоже скорее всего нет, слишком очевидное место, - вслух рассуждал Дин, спускаясь на первый этаж, - Но его мы можем проверить в самую последнюю очередь. Пока же остается зала с колоннами в правом крыле, кухня и подсобные помещения в левом.  
\- Ну, я бы исключил правое крыло полностью, - подал голос идущий сзади Деймон.  
\- Почему же?  
\- Гостиная, зала, столовая - это же натуральный проходной двор во время визитов, приемов, балов и званных ужинов, - пояснил Деймон таким тоном, как будто всё вышесказанное было очевидным и общеизвестным фактом.  
\- Логично, - Дин пожал плечами. - Тогда двинем на кухню.

Войдя в кухонное помещение, Деймон, окинув взглядом несметное количество шкафов, полок и рельефных выемок в стенах, поморщился.

\- Ковыряться в этом? Я просто не вижу в этом смысла, перебирать весь этот хлам можно до утра.  
\- Ну а как ты хотел, иногда тайны требуют полной отдачи, - Дин распахнул дверцу серванта. - Предлагаю начать с…  
\- Послушай, - нетерпеливо прервал его Деймон. - Предлагаю на минутку остановиться и прекратить эти бессмысленные поиски. И подумать головой.  
\- Ах ты ж елы-палы, ты еще и мыслитель, - Винчестер все же оставил в покое сервант и его содержимое и уставился на Деймона. - Ну, блесни интеллектом.  
\- Я немного интересовался историей в свое время, - с энтузиазмом начал вампир. - Скажем так, это было моим хобби… неважно, впрочем. Короче, я подумал, что стоит просмотреть толщину стен на предмет соответствия. Пока мы ходили по второму этажу, я поприглядывался, но ничего такого не заметил. Зато вот тут… - он сделал несколько быстрых шагов назад, к лестнице, и постучал по деревянным перилам. - Обрати внимание, что стена за лестницей выступает сильнее, чем та же стена, но этажом выше.  
\- Я понял, - медленно произнес Дин и, охваченный предвкушением разгадки, в один прыжок преодолел расстояние от кухни до лестницы и буквально взлетел на второй этаж. Деймон, подняв голову, выжидающе уставился на него. Дин прошелся до противоположной от верхних ступенек стены и прошагал оттуда, четко печатая каждый шаг, до начала спуска, считая про себя. Закончив, он крикнул ожидающему внизу Деймону: - Ровно восемь шагов!  
\- Схватываешь на лету, - усмехнулся вампир и проделал то же самое от входной двери до стены за лестницей. - Семь с половиной, - с удовлетворением сообщил он результат. - Либо мои шаги меньше твоих, либо…  
\- Я почти уверен, что тайник под лестницей, - заявил Дин, спускаясь и вытаскивая из кармана одновременно зажигалку и фонарик. - И сейчас мы в этом убедимся.

Винчестер, зажав в зубах фонарь, нырнул в узкое залестничное пространство и принялся водить лучом света вдоль стены, постукивая по ней монтировкой. Деймон, поджав губы, наблюдал за ним.

\- Ты действуешь слишком грубо, - со вздохом произнес он и пощелкал пальцами. - Наверняка тут должен быть скрытый рычаг в виде элемента барельефа, или кнопка, спрятанная в лампе, или...

Треск разламываемой обшивки прервал его речь.  
\- … или можно просто расхреначить всё ломом, - закончил Деймон, порадовавшись, что им не пришлось искать что-либо на кладбище, бесцеремонный канзасец явно не питал склонности к сантиментам, зато действовал в худших традициях мародеров.

Дин пробурчал что-то восторженно и перехватил фонарь левой рукой, орудуя монтировкой, зажатой в правой. Тайник действительно оказался вмурован в стену, практически у самого пола, и теперь Винчестер, добравшись до металлической дверцы, варварски срывал ее с петель.

\- Так, я тоже хочу посмотреть, подвинься! - Деймон бесцеремонным образом отпихнул Дина, и они жадно уставились в темное пространство внутри развороченной стены. Винчестер осторожно посветил фонарем в дыру. Луч света скользнул по темным сверткам, связкам черных свечей, перьям, маленьким черепкам животных и склянкам с непонятным содержимым.  
Охотник осторожно засунул руку в тайник и вытащил из-под свитков небольшую книгу в кожаном переплете, страницы которой были заложены потемневшим от времени ножом для писем.  
Вампир заметил как на мгновение что-то слабо блеснуло между свитков, когда Дин доставал книгу. Деймон быстро протянул руку, схватил узкую полоску металла и вытянул из тайника, похоже, единственную стоящую вещь - кинжал с темной ручкой, украшенной красными полупрозрачными камешками и пентаграммой, вырезанной в основании рукояти.

Дин, пытающийся разобрать написанное в книге, не заметил произошедшего, поэтому звук, который издал Деймон, заставил его вздрогнуть от неожиданности - он был похож одновременно на шипение и рык. Винчестер резко поднял голову и тут же отшатнулся назад, увидев его лицо - глаза налились кровью, сосуды, казалось, наполнились чернотой, из-за чего кожа приобрела землистый оттенок, а самое главное - открытый исказившийся рот демонстрировал хищный оскал с вылезшими клыками. Деймон отступил на шаг назад, выронив кинжал - на его ладони красовался дымящийся отпечаток рукояти.

Дин практически на автомате схватил нож для писем и, воспользовавшись замешательством вампира, с размаху воткнул тому клинок прямо в сердце. И пока Деймон был отвлечен неожиданным нападением, охотник откатился подальше от залестничного закутка, не забыв прихватить кинжал с пола, и замер настороженно на пути к входной двери.

Деймон охнул и с удивлением уставился на торчащий из груди нож, ухватился за рукоять и, поморщившись, резко выдернул.

\- Это ж дизайнерская вещь, чувак, нафига порвал! - вампир недовольно скривился, разглядывая дыру на рубашке, потом перевел взгляд на Дина и сказал, пристально глядя тому в глаза. - Ты ничего не видел.  
\- Что конкретно я не видел? - зло и желчно уточнил Дин, делая осторожный шаг в назад. - То, как тебя передернуло или то, что нож в груди тебе как слону дробина, выродок клыкастый?  
\- Дин, ты задел мои чувства, - Деймон повторил его движение, с опаской косясь на так болезненно обжигающее и наверняка опасное для него оружие в руках человека.  
\- Только чувства? - Дин поудобнее перехватил клинок. - Ножом-то?

Деймон сделал ещё одну попытку воздействовать на разум Дина, но понял, что он может пялиться в злые зеленые глаза сколько угодно - толку от этого не было никакого, человек не желал поддаваться его воздействию, и это заставило вампира нервно размышлять: “Либо он притворялся, что на него влияет моя телепатия и понял все гораздо раньше, либо по какой-то неведомой мне причине в этом доме мои способности совершенно не работают…”

\- Ты что, пытаешься меня загипнотизировать? - взбешенный голос Винчестера вернул Деймона к действительности - человек все так же стоял напротив него, вытянув перед собой руку с оружием, и следил за его реакцией.  
\- Да, раньше срабатывало, - чистосердечно признался Деймон и развел руками, надеясь, что это поможет сгладить неловкость момента. Его новый знакомый успел ему понравиться, и вампир не желал, чтобы все закончилось банально - мордобоем и смертью одного из них.  
\- Что ж, это объясняет ощущение ковыряния вилкой в мозгах и то, что я подписался взять тебя с собой, - сделал вывод Дин и перестал хмуриться, внезапно успокоившись. Эта перемена насторожила вампира - он хоть и был относительно бессмертным и сильным существом, но все же его возможности имели предел, а этот человек, случайно встреченный им в баре на отшибе, явно не был тем, кем хотел казаться.

“Да он вообще не удивлен существованием сверхъестественных существ, другой бы уже в штаны со страху наложил и бежал отсюда с воплями! - Деймон лихорадочно принялся отправлять мысленные приказы человеку, но тот не двигался и смотрел на вампира внимательно и, Деймон мог бы поклясться, с оттенком любопытства. - Кажется, пришло время мне паниковать…”

\- Ладно, неведомая ёбаная хуйня… - начал Дин.  
\- Вообще-то я вампир, - искренне возмутился такой формулировке Деймон.  
\- Вампир, ну конечно, - с досадой в голосе произнес Дин, не сводя глаз с Деймона. - Вампир-алкоголик, разгуливающий под солнцем и отливающий на брудершафт. Кто бы ты там ни был, предлагаю полюбовно разойтись, - Винчестер сделал осторожный жест в сторону входной двери.  
\- Похоже, у меня нет особого выбора, - Деймон покосился на кинжал в руке охотника, пропустив мимо ушей оскорбление. - Раз ты такой шустрый приключенец, то допускаю, что попытаешься прикончить меня при первой же возможности…  
\- Даже не сомневайся, - Дин сделал ещё один шаг назад, осклабившись.  
\- Поэтому я даю тебе время добежать до машины - под мое честное слово, - вампир склонил голову набок, поглядывая на охотника из-под взъерошенной челки. - Не успеешь - пеняй на себя.  
\- Ладно, - Дин сделал ещё три маленьких шажка и уперся плечом в дверь. Нащупав ручку, он со словами: - Учти, я хорошо обращаюсь с ножом! - рванул дверь на себя, но она не желала поддаваться. Винчестер дернул ещё раз и ещё, пробормотал “Какого хера…”, все так же спиной прижимаясь к стене, шагнул к окну и попробовал высадить раму локтем. Несмотря на то, что полусгоревшие доски держались на честном слове, а от стекла осталась пара осколков, торчавших сталактитами в проеме, оконная рама даже не шелохнулась, будто невидимый щит держал истлевшие остатки строения. По ту сторону окна начинала сгущаться темнота - Дин отметил, что они пробыли в доме гораздо дольше, чем он рассчитывал.

\- Что-то ты не торопишься уходить, - усмехнулся Деймон, глядя на манипуляции охотника.  
\- Дамы вперед, - Дин отступил подальше от двери, всё так настороженно следя за вампиром. Деймон фыркнул, подошел к двери и безуспешно подергал за ручку  
\- Открой двери модуля, Хэл… - пробормотал вампир и для верности пару раз пнул дверь - та даже не шелохнулась. Обнаружив, что помимо потери способности гипнотизировать, передвигаться с вампирской скоростью он также не может, Деймон направился на кухню и попытался разбить окно там, но с тем же результатом - горелые деревяшки были прочнее чугуна.

Шумно выдохнув и выругавшись, Винчестер оглядел помещение с опаской и подозрением. Дом молчал, ничем не выдавая присутствия потусторонних шутников, словно решивших поиздеваться над двумя противниками и запереть их в старом доме.

\- Хьюстон, у нас проблема, - заключил вампир, вернувшись в холл.  
\- Очешуительно, похоже, что мы заперты каким-то заклятием, - с досадой озвучил свои мысли Дин.  
\- У тебя часом нет волшебной палочки-заклятие-снималочки на этот случай?  
\- Я что, похож на Гарри Поттера?  
\- Нет, но спросить стоило, - Деймону сложившаяся ситуация нравилась все меньше. - И что нам делать?  
\- Придти к компромиссу, хоть ты и пугаешь меня до усрачки своим настоящим лицом, - неохотно признался охотник, все ещё оглядываясь на дверь. - Знаешь, что такое компромисс?  
\- Ага, - ухмыльнулся вампир. - Это когда ни тебе, ни мне, и никто из нас не доволен.  
\- Ты помочь хочешь или будешь издеваться? - Дин почувствовал ярость. Он, конечно, злился на своего нового знакомца, но эта вспышка была слишком неожиданной.  
\- Могу совместить, - оскалился Деймон.  
\- Короче, - Дин прислушался к своим ощущениям - гнев ушел так же неожиданно, как и появился. - Похоже, что легенда про ведьму - вовсе не легенда. И по какой-то причине её призрак все ещё здесь, в доме.  
\- Это как раз не удивительно, её здесь убили, - пожал плечами Деймон.  
\- Её сожгли, - снисходительно пояснил Винчестер. - А значит, дух не может быть привязан ни к каким останкам - огонь разрушает связь между телом и душой. Разве что если…  
\- Если что?  
\- Часть её тела в буквальном смысле - кожа, волосы, кости…  
\- Ну, время, чтобы перевернуть вверх дном весь дом и найти кусок отстриженного ногтя у нас есть, - съязвил Деймон. - Мы ведь тут заперты, похоже, навечно.

Дин снова почувствовал нарастающую внутри себя ярость, но она была не его, а словно навязанная извне - вязкое чувство накатывающей чужой воли.

\- Это опять твои штучки? - прорычал Винчестер, сгорбившись и пытаясь унять душившее его чувство.  
\- Мои штучки тут не действуют, - напомнил Деймон, с беспокойством поглядывая на охотника. - А в чем дело?  
\- В том, что меня будто кто-то заставляет срочно воткнуть в тебя кинжал, - Дин с усилием завел руки за спину, стараясь держать подальше от вампира клинок - та часть разума, которая ещё не потеряла способность рассуждать трезво, упорно твердила охотнику, что в сложившейся ситуации ему не стоит оставаться тут одному и с трупом врага наедине.  
\- Знаешь, грамотный психотерапевт может решить твою проблему… - вампир не успел договорить, как охотник резко выкинул руку с кинжалом вперед, и Деймон лишь чудом успел увернуться. В этот момент вампир осознал, насколько он привык к своим сверхъестественным способностям, а особенно к скорости, которой в данный момент был лишен, и как это непривычно, когда ты с противником практически на равных. К тому же Дин как назло был в хорошей физической форме и не соврал насчет умения ловко орудовать колющим оружием - он без устали размахивал клинком, стремясь зацепить вампира и целясь ему в сердце. Уклоняясь от его выпадов, Деймон думал о том, как бы так изловчиться и посильнее стукнуть совсем разошедшегося Дина, чтобы немного охладить его пыл. И когда тот излишне сильно замахнулся, вампир наконец-то сумел достать противника, ударив того в солнечное сплетение. Дин охнул, согнулся пополам и еле слышно просипел:

\- Тайм-аут...  
\- Что? - переспросил Деймон, уже замахнувшийся для того, чтобы вырубить склонившегося охотника метким ударом по затылку.  
\- Пит-стоп… - Винчестер облокотился на стену, тяжело дыша и пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

Вампир замер, настороженно глядя на охотника, который только что был готов пустить его на ремни, а теперь просил перерыв.

\- Что за хрень тут вообще происходит? - резонно поинтересовался Деймон, на всякий случай отступив от охотника на пару шагов.  
\- Похоже, что этот дом не только нас не выпускает, так еще не прочь поковыряться у меня в мозгах. Как некоторые, - последние слова Дин произнес с явной претензией в сторону вампира.  
\- Но почему тогда мне башню не срывает? - Деймон кинул быстрый взгляд по сторонам, будто опасаясь, что дом может ему вдруг ответить.  
\- Может, потому что нечего срывать? - отдуваясь, отозвался Дин.  
\- Ты на что это намекаешь?  
\- На то, что ты якобы блядский вампир!  
\- У каждого свои недостатки, - Деймон пожал плечами. - К тому же ты пырнул меня канцелярским ножом!  
\- Но ты же не умер, - парировал Винчестер.  
\- Это не оправдание, - поморщился Деймон.  
\- Зато это объясняет, почему дом всего лишь гасит твои вампирские способности. Формально ты не совсем жив, - Дин наконец-то отдышался и выпрямился. - Нам надо как можно быстрее найти то, что осталось от ведьмы, пока мы оба в относительно трезвом уме.  
\- А может, я просто сверну тебе шею и спокойно займусь поисками останков, не опасаясь получить ножом в очередной раз? - вполне серьезно предложил Деймон.  
\- Я бы так и сделал на твоем месте, - честно ответил Винчестер. - Если бы был уверен, что от этого не станет ещё хуже. Мы понятия не имеем, какое проклятие наложено на эту избушку и какие последствия повлечет смерть одного из нас.  
\- М-да уж, - пробурчал Деймон, осмысляя сказанное охотником. - Пристегните ремни, будет бурная ночка.  
  
**VII. Смертельная ловушка**

Первым делом Винчестер тщательно изучил содержимое тайника - среди остатков колдовских ингредиентов вперемешку с рассыпающимися от прикосновения свитками он не обнаружил ничего стоящего, кроме парочки потрепанных временем книг. Затолкав обратно в дыру извлеченный из нее хлам, Дин сделал себе пометку в уме прихватить книги с собой, если ему всё же удастся пережить эту ночь и выбраться из дома-ловушки.

Деймон благоразумно решил в тайник больше не соваться и вещи оттуда не трогать, и пока Дин изучал ведьмины пожитки, вампир устроил обыск кухни, и вскоре оттуда раздался удовлетворенный возглас.

\- Что-то нашел? - с надеждой в голосе спросил охотник.  
\- Ну, не совсем то, что хотелось бы… - протянул вампир, появляясь на пороге с запыленной бутылкой в руках. - Но в такой ситуации выбирать не приходится. Трезвость угнетает.

Деймон откупорил бутылку и понюхал содержимое.

\- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься это пить? - с отвращением спросил сидящий в паре ярдов от него Дин.  
\- По опыту знаю, нет в мире проблемы, которую нельзя было бы решить, основательно напившись! - продекламировал Деймон и глотнул из бутылки. - Будешь?  
\- Нет, спасибо, я и так периодически не в своем уме, - отказался Дин, с сомнение поглядывая на мутное стекло в руках Деймона, хотя основной причиной было хорошо усвоенное в Форксе правило “Не пить в обществе вампиров и других сверхъестественных существ”. - К тому же это пойло может быть заколдованным или отравленным. А я не аномальная хрень типа тебя, которой все нипочем.  
\- Хуже уже не будет, - Деймон поскреб ногтем пыльную этикетку. - Я и так заперт в доме с вооруженным психом. О, гляди-ка, а это “Джим Бим”!  
\- Ты поперся в заброшенный дом с первым встречным из бара! - сердито отозвался Дин, поудобнее устраиваясь на полу у стены. - И после этого я псих?  
\- Между прочим, это был один из самых разумных поступков за всю мою жизнь. А вернее, единственный случай, когда я поступил абсолютно разумно, - Деймон сделал еще глоток и добавил в сторону. - Не иначе как сдуру.  
\- Вот и мне интересна мотивация этого твоего решения, - Дин откинул голову назад и наблюдал за вампиром из-под полуприкрытых век.  
\- Я тебе отвечу цитатой, - Деймон прокашлялся и заскрипел: - “Мотивация - это херня. Мотивированные люди - это причина всех проблем. Мошенники, серийные убийцы, растлители малолетних, ортодоксальные христиане. Эти люди высокомотивированные”, - последнюю фразу Деймон произнес своим обычным голосом, сделал долгий глоток и утер губы тыльной стороной ладони. - А я просто подумал, что с тобой будет весело.  
\- Ну и как, весело?  
\- Да обосраться просто как, - подтвердил вампир, снова прикладываясь к бутылке.  
\- Та-а-ак, опять началось!… - Дин почувствовал, как холодеет воздух, а его сознание медленно уплывает. Правая рука сама собой потянулась к кинжалу и обхватила рукоять, по телу пробежала дрожь, голова налилась свинцовой тяжестью - в этот раз наваждение было куда сильнее и сложнее поддавалось контролю. - Если тебе дорога твоя задница, вали… - не в силах больше сдерживать собственное непослушное тело, Винчестер против своей воли медленно выпрямился в полный рост, поднял голову, и Деймон увидел почерневшие белки глаз охотника и радужку, окрашенную красным. Глядя исподлобья и не мигая, Дин двинулся к вампиру, вначале рваной походкой, но с каждым шагом все ускоряясь и одновременно занося руку для удара.

\- Вот дерьмо, - пробормотал Деймон и, запустив в охотника бутылкой, развернулся и побежал в правое крыло. Дин слегка повел головой в сторону, не замедляя ходьбы, и недопитый "джим" разбился о стену позади него. - Полное дерьмо! - ещё раз выругался Деймон. Достигнув залы, он лихорадочно принялся перебирать варианты действий: “Закрыть двери - не годится, горелые и трухлявые деревяшки легко сломает даже подросток, выломать себе дубинку из дверного косяка - не пойдет, слишком хрупкий материал против клинка... Вот если бы что-то попрочнее и подлиннее, чтобы можно было достать издалека… Хммм…”

Вампир пошарил глазами по сторонам, его взгляд упал на нагромождение мусора, обугленных тряпок и каких-то вроде бы металлических предметов возле полуразрушенного камина.

“Каминная кочерга, ну конечно!”

Дин уже появился на пороге залы, так что размышлять было некогда - вытянув первую попавшуюся железку из кучи хлама, Деймон занял оборонительную позицию и попятился вдоль стены назад, прячась за колонну. Его оружием оказался каминный совок на длинной ручке, увенчанный литой фигуркой странного животного. Напомнив себе, что сейчас не самое подходящее время разглядывать предметы старины, вампир подпустил к себе обезумевшего охотника как можно ближе и замахнулся на него совком. Дин оказался проворнее, чиркнув кижалом у Деймона под рукой и пропоров ему одежду.

\- Блядь! - вампир сверкнул глазами и отскочил в сторону. Чувство страха за собственную жизнь у него давно уже атрофировалось, но сейчас непривычные для практически бессмертного существа эмоции полыхнули у него огнем в груди. Его внутренний хищник не собирался мириться с таким положением дел, и ярость начала брать верх над сдержанностью.

Дин захрипел, опять поворачиваясь к вампиру и наступая на него. Молчаливое безумство охотника раздражало Деймона - будучи одержимым жаждой убийства, Винчестер не проронил ни слова, и это чертовски напрягало.

\- Ну, держись, Ван Хелсинг, щас кому-то напинают по жопке! - нервно отшучиваясь, вампир снова дал противнику подойти слишком близко, но в этот раз не позволил себе промахнуться, резко замахнувшись и огрев охотника чугунным совком промеж лопаток, когда тот по инерции от броска наклонился вперед. От удара Дин отлетел и грохнулся на пол, и едва Деймон успел подумать, не перестарался ли он и не сломал ли ему позвоночник, как Винчестер медленно поднялся и, тяжело ступая, опять двинулся в сторону вампира. Деймон перехватил свое оружие двумя руками, окончательно приняв решение вырубить Дина и дать ему отдохнуть в бессознанке, как вдруг после очередного шага доски под охотником затрещали и стали проседать, увлекая того за собой.

\- Да чтоб тебя! - секунду поколебавшись, Деймон одним прыжком кинулся вперед и успел схватить Дина за запястье правой руки - как раз той, в которой был зажат смертоносный для него клинок. Охотник провалился в дыру по пояс, застряв в гнилых перекрытиях, которые держались на честном слове, но продолжал вращать черными белками глаз и пытался достать вампира кинжалом, однако безуспешно - ход запястья был слишком мал, чтобы можно было полоснуть противника по руке. Деймон с опаской уперся одним коленом в пол - пока что горелые половицы выдерживали вес его тела, но неизвестно, как долго он так сможет простоять.

“Может, ну его, пусть летит ко всем чертям? Мне же лучше будет, минус один желающий меня прикончить. Но как мне выбраться из этого проклятого дома, ума не приложу…”

\- Эй, приятель, какого хрена ты делаешь? - недружелюбный тон Винчестера прервал размышления вампира. Охотник высвободил вторую руку и ухватил ею Деймона за рукав, пытаясь выкарабкаться из трухлявой ловушки. - Ты меня сюда затолкал - ты меня отсюда и вытаскивай давай!  
\- Ты сам провалился, - с неприязнью ответил Деймон, помогая Дину выбраться наверх. - Слушай, я, конечно, не против некоторой остроты в отношениях, - он вгляделся в прояснившиеся глаза охотника. - Но может, ты избавишься от кинжала?  
\- И остаться наедине с тобой без оружия? Нееет, я не настолько тебе доверяю, - Дин поморщился, выпрямляясь. - И, судя по ощущениям, правильно делаю. Ты меня что, кочергой огрел?  
\- Совком для золы.  
\- Больше так не делай.  
\- А когда тебя опять накроет, и ты попытаешься нашинковать меня в мясной салат - чем мне прикажешь заняться?  
\- Бегать.  
\- Что это значит?  
\- Знаешь способ снять с меня морок?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда убегай. Говорят, пробежки полезны для здоровья!  
\- Я бы с радостью поиграл в “Бегущего человека”, но к сожалению, даже не могу отойти от тебя достаточно далеко, вдруг ты опять решишь уподобиться Алисе и нырнуть в кроличью нору.  
\- Ты такой заботливый, я сейчас расплачусь, - Дин скривился. - А говорят, рыцарство мертво.  
\- Правда? Про меня то же самое говорят, - Деймон, подняв бровь, покачал головой. - Интересно, есть ли тут какая-то связь?

Дин не ответил, только смерил вампира долгим взглядом, который мог означать что угодно. Ещё только встав на ноги, он почувствовал, что с его физическим состоянием не все в порядке. Теперь же на него накатило головокружение, сердце забилось чаще, а под ребрами поселилась острая, пока ещё терпимая боль.

\- Знаешь, - охотник тяжело оперся о каменное основание колонны. - Я все таки живой, и мой организм иногда требует передышки.

Деймон недоверчиво оглядел побледневшего Винчестера, на лбу которого выступили крупные капли пота.

\- И не помешает выпить, - Дин слабо улыбнулся, молясь, чтобы вампир не смекнул, что он только что попытался сплавить его подальше от своего стремительно теряющего силы тела. - Я бы даже сказал, что не прочь надраться в говно.  
\- Неужели, мистер Трезвенник? - ехидно поинтересовался Деймон. - А то я уже начал сомневаться кто из нас двоих мертв. Что-то ты бледноват слегка.  
\- Если ты не заметил, то я всего лишь человек, немножко одержим, и ко всему прочему, ты отлупцевал меня металлическим совком, - Дин выделил последние слова интонацией.  
\- Ты пытался убить меня несколько раз, - напомнил ему Деймон и добавил: - Я думаю, это начало прекрасной дружбы.  
\- И за это определенно надо выпить, - подсказал ему Винчестер, незаметно ощупывая рукой левый бок. Добравшись до нижних ребер, он неловко задел пальцами явно отекшее место, и подреберье тут же отозвалось резкой, пронизывающей болью, так, что у Дина потемнело в глазах. Он стиснул челюсти, сдержавшись, и медленно убрал руку, надеясь, что вампир все же выметется вон, и он сможет спокойно осмотреть свои повреждения.  
\- Тогда я пойду, посмотрю на кухне, может, что и осталось, - Деймон сделал пару неуверенных шагов в сторону дверного проема и обернулся, терзаемый сомнениями.  
\- Я предупрежу, если мистер Хайд решит вернуться, - нетерпеливо махнув рукой, процедил Дин, и как только вампир скрылся из виду, с облегчением съехал на пол, облокотился на колонну и прикрыл глаза, шумно выталкивая воздух из легких. Стало чуть легче.  
\- Дин, могу я задать тебе вопрос интимного характера? - донеслось со стороны кухни.  
\- Валяй, - не открывая глаз, разрешил Винчестер.  
\- Кто ты? Только честно.  
\- Баффи Саммерс.

На кухне хохотнули, что-то тяжелое грохнулось на пол, и вампир витиевато выругался.

\- Значит, ты истребитель вампиров?  
\- Я скорей специалист широкого профиля, - Дин накрыл ладонью все сильнее ноющий бок и почувствовал во рту солоноватый привкус.  
\- Знаешь, как для охотника на андедов, ты не очень-то… профессионален.  
\- Как для вампира, ты не очень-то разбираешься в людях.  
\- Туше! - на кухне звякнуло стекло. - За 166 лет стоило научиться отличать охотника от простого искателя приключений. Особенно учитывая, что мой отец был охотником и самолично меня пристрелил.  
\- Высокие отношения отцов и детей… - Дин сплюнул на пол. Слюна была густой и красной.

“Дело крепко пахнет говном… - в нижней части легкого пульсировала боль, поэтому мысли охотника путались и выстраивались рваными обрывками. - Как-то все быстро произошло, но сейчас у меня нет сил об этом думать. Лишь бы кровосос не добрался до меня, пока я ещё жив”.

\- Скажи, как специалист широкого профиля, каковы наши шансы выбраться из этой передряги?  
\- Понятия не имею, - соврал Дин, понимая, что у него точно нет шансов пережить эту ночь. Заодно пришла в голову запоздалая идея, что надо бы позвонить Сэму, но конечности стали покалывать и неметь, и пальцы перестали его слушаться.  
\- Хороший ответ, в нем есть обнадеживающая недосказанность. И что, у тебя в жизни всегда вот так… неопределенно?  
\- Через жопу. Сравнение, которое ты пытаешься подобрать - через жопу. Нет, у меня всё в жизни происходит даже не через жопу, как у многих, а как-то ещё хитрее и заковыристее… - слабеющим голосом ответил Дин и подумал, что даже смерть у него какая-то нелепая - вампир-выпивоха случайно до смерти забил его совком для золы.

Деймон хохотнул, ему нравилась простоватая манера охотника называть вещи своими именами и не терять присутствия духа, даже оказавшись в столь невыгодной ситуации.

\- Приятель, ты мне нравишься. Напоминаешь мне меня, только не такого стильного и умного.  
\- Очешуеть…  
\- Бинго! Нашел! Баффи, детка, тебе захватить какую-нибудь посудину, или обойдемся по-простому из горла? - Деймон замолчал, прислушиваясь, но ответа не последовало. - Эй, Дин, тару тебе прихватить? Я нашел чудную чайную чашку костяного фарфора, правда без ручки… - он отставил бутылку в сторону и направился обратно в комнату, где оставил охотника. - Дииин…

“Не к добру это, - напрягся Деймон и ускорил шаг. - Так вот, что означает выражение “тишина стала громче”.”  
  
**VIII. После извлечения сжечь**

Миновав коридор и уже подходя к зале, Деймон подумал, не превратился ли Дин опять в одержимого Халка, притаившись где-нибудь в засаде, и замедлил шаг. Подкравшись ко входу, он осторожно заглянул внутрь, ожидая нападения из-за угла. Но вопреки ожиданиям, он увидел вовсе не то, что думал обнаружить - Дин полулежал у колонны и не шевелился. Его глаза были закрыты, но дыхание больше не вырывалось с шумом из легких, лицо было белым как бумага, а на губах проступила кровавая пена, стекающая тонкой струйкой по подбородку.

Деймон нервно провел по волосам пятерней и закусил губу.

"Не время паниковать, иди и проверь, может, он еще в сознании”, - вампир осторожно подошел к охотнику и присел на корточки напротив, прислушиваясь, и с долей облегчения отметил, что пациент скорее жив, чем мёртв. Пока что жив, и было понятно, что это ненадолго.

\- С тобой ведь никогда не бывает легко, да, Дин? - вслух спросил вампир, тревожно глядя на бледное лицо охотника и лихорадочно размышляя о том, что ему делать в сложившейся ситуации.

Проще всего было дать тому умереть, избавив себя от вероятности получить кинжалом в сердце. Но вдруг Дин был прав, и чертово ведьмино заклятие отреагирует на его смерть так, что беготня от вооруженного психа будет казаться веселой игрой в салочки.  
Даже если смерть человека ничего не изменит, то оказаться запертым с трупом в разваливающемся доме - перспектива более чем отталкивающая, покойники со временем начинают пахнуть отнюдь не розами.  
А самое главное, Деймон просто не хотел, чтобы охотник умер, во всяком случае не здесь и не сейчас.

Приняв решение, вампир закатал рукав куртки, обнажил клыки и прокусил собственное запястье. Темная кровь выступила на месте укуса, набухла крупными каплями, несколько из них скатились и упали на пыльную поверхность пола. Опустившись на колени рядом с Винчестером, Деймон левой рукой приподнял его голову, а правую прямо открытой раной быстро приложил ему ко рту. Пару мгновений ничего не происходило, охотник казался по-прежнему бездыханным, но едва первые частички крови вампира попали в его организм, как тело Дина напряглось, и он стал брыкаться и отворачиваться, будто в агонии, не приходя при этом в сознание.

\- Охотник не желает пить вампирскую кровь, потрясающе, - пробубнил себе под нос Деймон, крепче прижимая свое запястье к лицу Дина и не давая тому вырваться. Решив, что удобнее будет сдерживать Винчестера, если тот примет в горизонтальное положении, вампир с усилием уложил его головой к себе на колени, не отрывая от нее кровоточащей руки. Видимо, достаточное количество крови уже проникло внутрь и начало свое исцеляющее действие - рывки Дина стали слабее, дыхание и сердцебиение выровнялись, и он сам, видимо, инстинктивно, обхватил руку Деймона и принялся жадно глотать эликсир жизни.

\- Полегче, ковбой, - проворчал Деймон, отнимая руку от лица охотника. - Тебе уже хватит, полежи-ка теперь спокойно.

Винчестер расслабился и затих, его черты разгладились, лицо порозовело, а грудь мерно вздымалась, не терзаемая больше жгучей болью. Деймон задумчиво изучал взглядом лежащего перед ним человека, понимая, что не жалеет о своем только что свершенном поступке, и гадая, как среагирует на него пациент.

Неприятные позывы медленно уходили, сознание прояснялось, и Дин сконцентрировался на собственных ощущениях: во рту чувствовался стойкий привкус железа, зато от боли не осталось и следа, он чувствовал себя неприлично здоровым и отдохнувшим.

“Баста, карапузики, кончились танцы, похоже, я умер”, - мелькнуло в голове, и Дин осторожно открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть райские кущи или адское пекло, в зависимости от того, насколько ему повезет.

Вместо этого его взору предстал ободранный закопченный потолок, и Дин понял, что по-прежнему находится в усадьбе Тейтов, только теперь лежит на полу, головой на коленях у вампира, и тот как-то заинтересовано и одновременно с беспокойством на него смотрит.

Охотник медленно сел и осторожно потрогал левый бок - ни следа гематомы. Дин нервно облизнул губы - вкус крови во рту стал насыщеннее, и по спине пробежал холодок от мелькнувшей на миг мысли. Винчестер утер рот рукавом куртки и насторожено взглянул на вампира.

\- Полегчало? - поинтересовался Деймон.  
\- Да, - хмуро ответил Винчестер. - Что странно, учитывая скорее всего пробитое ребром легкое.  
\- Ну, я подумал, что раз уж несколько переборщил с самообороной, то будет невежливо дать тебе умереть в этом бомжатнике.

Дин молча поднялся.

\- Хоть я и не часто практикую подобное, - продолжил вампир, последовав его примеру. - Но могу сказать, что ты первый умирающий, который упорно отказывался пить мою кровь.

Деймон успел заметить, как охотник вздрогнул и, изменившись в лице, толкнул его к колонне с такой силой, что с той осыпалась штукатурка.

\- Ты что это удумал, гаденыш?  
\- Я рассчитывал на несколько иную реакцию! - вампир вывернулся и отпрыгнул от него подальше.  
\- А что ты ожидал? Дружеских объятий? - возмущенно раздувая ноздри, процедил Винчестер.  
\- Ты мог бы просто сказать спасибо за то, что я тебя исцелил.  
\- Ну, спасибо, Деймон, огромное, блядь, спасибо!  
\- Да не переживай ты так. Никто не собирается превращать тебя в злого страшного вампира, - Деймон небрежно смахнул кусочки штукатурки с плеча. - Тебе всего лишь надо постараться не умереть в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа.  
\- О, да, такая малость, при условии, что я уже чуть не умер.  
\- Не драматизируй, - Деймон подошел к охотнику и дружески похлопал Винчестера по плечу. - В худшем случае, из тебя получится весьма привлекательный вампир.

Дин скинул его руку и попытался ударить вампира. Деймон уклонился от удара, перехватил занесенный кулак и, зло глядя противнику в глаза, угрожающим тоном произнес:

\- Дин, давай не будем делать вид, что ты неуязвим, в то время как мне так легко тебя прикончить, - вампир отпустил охотника и добавил. - Думаю, ни ты, ни Сэмми не будете в восторге от твоего перерождения.

Винчестер стоял перед ним, сжав кулаки и напрягшись, и был похож на сжатую пружину, готовый вот-вот сорваться. От глупого и импульсивного поступка Дина удержало лишь вовремя включившееся чувство самосохранения. Охотник закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул, мысленно произнес “I soar like a leaf on the wind…” и шумно выдохнул - это нехитрое упражнение помогло ему успокоиться, как и в предыдущие разы.

\- Окей, поздняк метаться, - произнес Дин уже спокойным тоном. - Деймон, можно попросить тебя об одном одолжении?

Вампир кивнул, с любопытством глядя на охотника и про себя дивясь тому, как быстро тот взял себя в руки.

\- Постарайся больше не забивать меня до смерти каминными принадлежностями.  
\- Ну, откровенно говоря, на твое здоровье в большей степени повлияло падение в подполье с торчащими деревяшками… - Деймон указал на дыру в полу. - Но ладно, в следующий раз я буду помнить о том, что твоя оболочка слишком хрупкая для таких забав.  
\- Покороче выражать свои мысли тоже было бы неплохо, - Винчестер осторожно двинулся вдоль стены к выходу из залы. - Так ты нашел выпивку?  
\- Нашел, и оставил её на кухне, - Деймон последовал за охотником. - Что, все же решил промочить горло?  
\- Я бы надрался, но что-то меня отговорило от этой мысли, - через плечо бросил Дин, заходя в холл. - Но пара глотков определенно не повре…

Не успев закончить фразу, он как-то странно споткнулся на ровном месте и замер, сгорбившись. Вампир, идущий в паре шагов позади, остановился и насторожился.

\- Дин? - на всякий случай Деймон сделал шаг в сторону лестницы.  
\- Ведьма… - охотник издал непередаваемый рык и медленно повернулся к вампиру. В его руке блеснул кинжал, вытащенный из-за пазухи, который он успел спрятать до того, как потерять сознание у колонны.  
\- Да ты издеваешься что ли? - возмутился Деймон, озираясь в поисках чего-нибудь увесистого, но вовремя вспомнил об обещании не лупить человека неподходящими предметами. - Ладно, бить не буду, но обороняться мне придется, - договорился он сам с собой, выламывая лестничную балясину и выставляя её перед собой на манер ханбо.

Винчестер замахал кинжалом, напирая на вампира и пытаясь загнать его в угол. Скосив глаза, Деймон увидел, что позади него только стена, а лестница осталась правее, и значит, он не сможет сбежать на второй этаж. Между ним и охотником оставалась всего пара ярдов, когда вампир, сделав обманный замах, швырнул балясину в Дина, а сам быстро сделал кувырок по полу в сторону противника и сбил его с ног. Потеряв равновесие, Винчестер выронил кинжал, чем немедленно и воспользовался Деймон, прижав его руки к полу и поражаясь, откуда в смертном теле столько сил. Дин упорно пытался скинуть сидящего на нем вампира, стараясь дотянуться до валяющегося рядом клинка и злобно брыкаясь. Тут на какое-то мгновение его сознание прояснилось, охотник почти перестал сопротивляться и впился глазами в ручку клинка - он мог поклясться, что круглая головка рукояти, увенчанная пентаграммой, должна откручиваться.

\- Кинжал… - с трудом тихо прохрипел Винчестер, чувствуя, как подкатывает новая волна безумия.  
\- Ага, размечтался, - зло ответил Деймон, лихо выкручивая Дину запястья. - Чтобы ты опять попытался меня им пырнуть.  
\- Нет, кинжал… рукоять…

Деймон непонимающе уставился на охотника, потом скосил глаза на украшение кинжала, присмотрелся и чертыхнулся - то, что они так старательно искали, всё это время было у них под носом. И тут перед вампиром встала дилемма: он не мог прикоснуться к клинку, а находящемуся под чарами охотнику не доверял по вполне объективным причинам. Деймон выругался и соскочил с охотника, отпрыгнув от того как можно дальше. Почувствовав свободу, Дин тут же схватил кинжал, непослушными пальцами открутил головку рукояти, и из той выпал на пол перетянутый веревочкой локон волос.

\- Обычно в таких делах помогает вот что, - Дин выхватил из кармана зажигалку, намереваясь сжечь прядку, но тут его глаза вновь налились кровью и почернели, руки задрожали, выронив зажигалку, и Дин со сдавленным рычанием снова метнулся к кинжалу.

Деймон стиснул челюсти, опять выругавшись про себя, схватил зажигалку, которая подкатилась прямо к нему под ноги, кинулся и подхватил с пола прядь волос ведьмы, понимая, что оказался слишком близко к кинжалу в руке Дина. Винчестер с искаженным лицом занес оружие, намереваясь всадить клинок вампиру между лопаток, Деймон судорожно чиркнул колесиком зажигалки - вхолостую, чиркнул еще раз, и сухую прядь охватило пламя. Вампир выронил горящую прядку и на всякий случай откатился подальше от Дина, и вовремя - тот мгновенно пришел в себя, скинув чары колдовства, но его рука по инерции с усилием опустилась вниз, и кинжал прошил гнилое дерево половиц, войдя в них по самую рукоятку.

Тут же охотника отбросило назад, а вампир опять сидел на нем, прижимая руки к полу.

\- Слезь с меня, придурок мертвый, - процедил сквозь зубы Дин и зло посмотрел на склонившегося над ним Деймона, старательно вглядывающегося ему в глаза.  
\- А ты не ощущаешь неконтролируемого желания меня убить? - вполне серьезно поинтересовался вампир.  
\- Ощущаю, но желание вполне осознанное.  
\- Вот и славно, - Деймон скатился с охотника на пол и с облегчением выдохнул.

Они полежали на полу какое-то время, глядя в закопченный потолок. Дин отметил, что дышать стало легче, ушла гнетущая атмосфера старого дома, и появились звуки, скрипы и сквозняки - обугленный ставень захлопал на ветру, из подвала сквозь прохудившийся пол доносилось капание воды, за входной дверью шуршала о стену пожухлая растительность у крыльца.

\- Как думаешь, что стало с теми, кто потоптался тут до нас? - первым нарушил молчание вампир, повернув голову и глядя на Дина.  
\- Думаю, что все они мертвы, даже мертвее, чем ты.  
\- А трупы тогда где?  
\- Поищи в подвале.  
\- Безумно заманчивое предложение, но я, пожалуй, откажусь. И что, мы теперь можем покинуть это логово Пилы?  
\- Надеюсь, что да, - Винчестер медленно сел, передернул плечами и взглянул в окно на начинающее бледнеть небо - до рассвета оставалось пару часов, а он всё еще находился в заброшенном доме в компании вампира с неясными намерениями.

Охотник поднялся на ноги, отряхнулся, огляделся и нашел глазами кинжал - оставлять такой полезный в борьбе с вампирами артефакт было неразумно, поэтому Дин подошел и легко вытащил клинок из рассохшейся древесины паркета. Крышечка от рукояти куда-то закатилась, да и искать ее было лень. Вампир всё это время молча лежал, положив руки за голову, и только внимательно наблюдал за действиями человека из-под опущенных ресниц.

\- Ладно, Баффи, - подал голос Деймон, почувствовав напряжение, исходящее от охотника. - Я обещал дать тебе фору. Так что пользуйся моим неожиданным приступом благородства.

Дин взглянул на него, ничего не ответив, прихватил валяющиеся на полу книги и вышел из дома, притворив за собой дверь. Вампир слышал его удаляющиеся шаги, а затем звук открываемого багажника.

“Самые нелепые поступки совершается всегда из благороднейших побуждений”, - патетично подумал Деймон и выматерился, поняв, что остался один в заброшенном доме у черта на рогах.  
Он встал, оглядел себя, придя к выводу, что похож на гламурного бомжа, и одежду будет проще выкинуть, чем привести в божеский вид, еще раз ругнулся и направился на кухню за оставленной бутылкой, рассудив, что раз уж ему предстоит долгая прогулка пешком, то малыш Джимми составит приятную компанию.

Вампир подхватил бутылку, прислушался и нахмурился - ни шума мотора, ни шороха покрышек по гравию. Деймон осторожно вернулся к двери и выглянул - охотник как ни в чем не бывало сидел на ступеньках спиной к нему.

\- Тебя только за смертью посылать, - не поворачивая головы, произнес Дин.  
\- А куда мне торопиться, - хмыкнул Деймон, присаживаясь рядом и откупоривая бутылку.

Вампир сделал глоток и протянул бутылку охотнику.

\- Ты ведь не бросишь меня в этой глуши? - Деймон проникновенно заглянул Винчестеру в глаза, и тот ощутил уже знакомый свербеж в висках.  
\- Если не прекратишь, то будь уверен, оставлю без всякого сожаления, - Дин устало потер висок и забрал у вампира бутылку.  
\- Вообще-то ты не должен чувствовать внушение, - Деймон искоса глянул на него.  
\- А я вот очень даже чувствую.  
\- И на что это похоже?  
\- Будто тараканы в голове решили устроить капитальный ремонт, - Дин откинулся назад, оперся локтями на ступеньку и вытянул ноги.  
\- Так ты меня подвезешь?  
\- Да.  
\- А за руль пустишь?  
\- Имей совесть, упырина.

Деймон задумчиво нахмурился и замолчал. Дин вопросительно приподнял бровь.

\- Я пытаюсь сообразить, что такое “совесть”, - пояснил вампир, расплываясь в улыбке.

Небо посветлело, и из-за деревьев медленно выплыл оранжевый диск солнца. Дин посмотрел на вампира и задал вполне резонный вопрос:

\- Ну и почему ты не сверкаешь?  
\- Потому что я живу в реальном мире, где вампиры сгорают на солнце.  
\- Что-то ты не торопишься вспыхнуть и обратиться горсткой пепла.  
\- Так, немного магического солнцезащитного крема.  
\- Читер, - Дин встал, потирая шею рукой. - Куда тебя подбросить? Обратно к хиллбилли?  
\- Нет, пожалуй, с меня хватит отираний по помойкам. Сам-то куда?  
\- В Мистик Фоллс, - Винчестер плюхнулся за руль и завел мотор.  
\- Прекрасно, я с тобой. Давно пора нанести визит своим живым и не очень живым родственничкам.  
\- Почему-то я уверен, что они будут не в восторге.  
\- В этом-то и вся прелесть, - добродушно отозвался Деймон, открывая дверцу машины. - Зачем ходить туда, где тебе и так рады.  
  
**IX. Театр одного актера**

Дин крутанул руль, и импала съехала с дороги на прилегающую территорию бензоколонки. Название - Tesco Petrol, красные буквы, белая вывеска - он приметил издалека, решив, что сейчас будет как раз вовремя залить бензина - до города оставалось две мили, а на пути к мотелю охотник заправок не заметил.

\- Похоже, что твоя “детка” жрёт как лошадь, - Деймон потянулся и, как только машина остановилась, вышел наружу, оглядываясь. Серенькое здание было украшено тусклыми гирляндами вдоль карниза, лампочки вяло перемигивались, напоминая о грядущих праздниках, семейных застольях и гуляниях. За время поездки действие алкоголя ослабло, Деймон почувствовал, насколько он голоден, и раздул ноздри, принюхиваясь.  
\- Крошка, он пошутил, - неслышно проговорил Дин, наклонившись к рулю. Заглушив мотор, Винчестер направился к входной двери. Вампир, поглядывая по сторонам, последовал за ним.

“Везти упыря до города или не везти, вот в чем вопрос, - заплатив за бензин позевывающей кассирше, Дин вышел к колонке, сунул заправочный пистолет в отверстие бензобака и задумался, перебирая в голове варианты. - Он, конечно, не самый беспринципный мерзавец, но кто знает… О каких родственниках шла речь? Каков шанс, что он не сожрет их в этот же день? Про не пожри ближнего своего разговоров не было…”

Размышления о гастрономических пристрастиях пассажира напомнили Дину, что он сам не ел со вчерашнего дня и чертовски устал, и охотник решил вернуться в магазин прихватить чего-нибудь перекусить. Захлопывая лючок, Винчестер мельком глянул на светящееся окно кассы - силуэта девушки-кассира не было видно.

“Куда она так некстати свалила? Приспичило? Кстати о засранцах - где мой клыкастый попутчик? Или… Да твою ж мать!”

Последнюю мысль Дин додумывал, одним прыжком преодолевая расстояние до входа и толчком распахивая дверь. За стойкой кассы было пусто, как и между редкими рядами полок, ни следа Деймона или кассирши, но так же и ни единого пятна крови и следов борьбы. Дин прислушался, покрутил головой и заметил в дальнем углу желтую дверь, наверняка ведущую в подсобное помещение. Медленно вытащив кинжал, Дин неслышно приблизился к двери - та была приоткрыта, обнаруживая за собой неосвещенное пространство, и из темноты слышалась тихая возня. Рывком распахивая дверь, охотник был уверен, что опоздал, но он попал почти на самую кульминацию - Деймон, разинув клыкастую пасть, уже прицелился, намереваясь прокусить шею совершенно не сопротивляющейся девушке. Та безучастно смотрела остекленевшим взглядом куда-то мимо Дина - было совершенно очевидно, что вампир успел её зачаровать, иначе она бы вопила на всю округу, едва завидев его лицо и оскал.

\- Отпусти ее, сукин ты сын! - Винчестер быстро сориентировался, поднеся кинжал к лицу вампира, и тот замер с открытым ртом, скосив глаза на клинок. - А не то разделаю как бог черепаху!  
\- Кинжал убери. - Деймон медленно втянул клыки, продолжая держать жертву. Дин отвел оружие в сторону, не спуская с вампира глаз.  
\- Сейчас я тебя отпущу, ты вернешься за кассу и все забудешь, - в голосе Деймона  
мелькнула нотка сожаления, и вампир разжал руки. Девушка скользнула невидящим  
взглядом по лицу Дина, проходя мимо него, и молча ушла на рабочее место.  
\- Совсем очешуел при мне упырничать? - недобро поинтересовался Дин, пряча кинжал за пазуху, прикрыл дверь и повернулся лицом к вампиру. Узкая полоска света легла на пол и картонные коробки, выстроенные вдоль стены, немного рассеивая мрак в подсобке - к Деймону уже вернулся обычный его вид, глаза посветлели, а кожа перестала напоминать своим видом о несвежих покойниках.  
\- А тебя никто свечку держать не звал, - раздраженно выдохнул вампир. - Пара глотков, и разошлись бы как в море корабли, но нет, принесла тебя нелегкая, Робин Гуд хренов. И  
что теперь?

Дин равнодушно пожал плечами.

\- Знаешь ли, вампирский голод - это не то, что можно заглушить парой бутербродов.  
\- Не мои проблемы, - зло ответил охотник. - Терпи, кровосос, или зажуй пару белочек.  
\- Белочек? Серьезно? - язвительно уточнил Деймон. - Раз уж ты так печешься о благополучии других, то может, придем к компромиссу? Например, ты сам побудешь донором.  
\- Не самая удачная идея. Даже если я соглашусь, от этого будет только хуже нам обоим, - странный разговор и ненормальная ситуация заставляли Дина видеть их диалог под немного иным углом, нежели ему хотелось бы, и абсурдные слова вырвались сами собой.  
\- Да? А я рискну, пожалуй, - Деймон снова нацепил добродушную ухмылку и совершенно незаметно глазу переместился вплотную к Дину, мягко, но с силой вжав его в стенку подсобки, и потянул носом, глубоко вдыхая будоражащий запах человека.

Охотник нервно облизнулся, напрягся и замер, но не попытался вырваться, только смотрел на Деймона в упор, разглядывая начавшее меняться лицо вампира.

\- Только не за шею. Мне не идут водолазки, - попытался пошутить Дин осипшим голосом, напуганный не столько близостью опасного существа, сколько своей реакцией на нее, понимая, что мысль “только бы не встал” - не то, о чем ему следовало бы беспокоиться, находясь наедине с голодным монстром. Глаза Деймона стали совсем безумными, видимо, участившийся пульс человека и грохот крови в артериях еще сильнее раззадорили его; вампир приоткрыл рот, задрав верхнюю губу, и Дин увидел, как заостряются и удлиняются клыки, и почувствовал, как рука Деймона надавливает на его затылок, заставляя его повернуть голову в сторону, открывая шею, черт, просил же не трогать горло, неужели так сложно…

“Господи, вот сейчас он точно не копается у тебя в мозгах, Дин, старик, ты безнадежен… - мысли метались и сталкивались друг с другом в голове охотника, образуя совершенно неприличный коктейль из эмоций, желаний и страхов. - Ты нарываешься, дебил, снова нарываешься, только этот субчик не станет себя сдерживать и вести себя так, как тебе хочется. Почему у вампира горячее дыхание и руки? Не о том, не о том думай, за твою жизнь сейчас и гроша ломаного дать нельзя…”

Неожиданно теплый и влажный язык дотронулся до его шеи, мгновенно оборвав мыслительный процесс, Дин выдохнул, глядя куда-то в темноту, и в голове у него воцарился космический туман. Все нервные окончания словно собрались в одной точке - там, где был эпицентр пугающего удовольствия, обжигающего касания, сбивающего с толку. Секунды превратились не просто в вечность, а стали невыносимой тысячелетней пыткой, и небрежное касание стало ощущаться почти как клеймо раскаленным металлом. Дин коротко вдохнул, и очарование момента тут же пропало - Деймон быстро отстранился, втянув клыки и слегка озадаченно хмурясь.

\- Я ценю твою добрую волю, ковбой, но нет, - вампир поджал губы и отошел к двери. Винчестер с недоверием уставился на него, непроизвольно потирая место предполагаемого укуса, и молчал. - Со своими демонами я разберусь сам и попозже.  
\- С этого и надо было начинать, - Дин откашлялся, мысленно порадовавшись, что не стал включать в подсобке свет. Наверняка сейчас его лицо полыхало всеми оттенками пунцового - адреналин, выбросившийся во все части тела сразу, разогнал кровь, и Дин чувствовал, как у него горят щеки. - А то устроил тут спектакль.  
\- Возможно, мне всего лишь показалось, - усмехнулся Деймон, открывая дверь. - Но готов поклясться, что тебе понравился второй акт. Эй, не надо лезть за кинжалом! Я же пошутил.  
\- Попридержи шуточки до апреля, - мрачно огрызнулся Дин, опустив оружие обратно во внутренний карман и следуя к выходу.

Девушка-кассир сидела за стойкой как ни в чем не бывало, читая журнал, и не особо заинтересовалась двумя ранними посетителями, прошедшими мимо нее и ничего не купившими. Устроившись за рулем, Дин вспомнил, что из-за творческой импровизации в подсобке завтрака у него так и не случилось, и сердито зыркнул на вампира, уже расположившегося на пассажирском сидении и нацепившего маску скучающего озорника. Жаловаться на неудобства было лишним, Дин помнил, что его пассажир сейчас тоже голоден и наверняка от этого зол, и примерно представлял, скольких усилий тому стоило сдерживаться. Поэтому Винчестер просто завел мотор и вырулил на дорогу, взяв курс в сторону Мистик Фоллс.

Деймон помалкивал, время от времени поглядывая в окно, и периодически крутил массивный перстень на левой руке. Только эти нервные движения пальцев могли выдать его истинное состояние - непонимание и смятение.

Весь царивший в голове у вампира сумбур можно было передать одной лаконичной фразой - “Какого хрена?!”.  
Во-первых, Деймон абсолютно не мог понять мотивов поведения охотника. Тогда на перекрестке, будучи под гипнозом, Дин умудрился оказать какой-никакой отпор, не позволяя вампиру приблизиться. А что теперь? Никакого внушения, ни намека на сопротивление. И это было странно, потому что Деймон не видел никаких, по крайне мере очевидных, причин для таких кардинальных перемен.  
Ну, а во-вторых… Вторым пунктом душевных терзаний шло пресловутое “Какого хрена”, которое вампир в очередной раз задавал сам себе, не находя хоть сколько-нибудь вразумительного ответа.  
Чёрт с ним с Дином и его внезапными метаморфозами, но уж себя Деймон, казалось бы, знал вдоль и поперек, и что в итоге? Редчайший случай, когда жертва без какого-либо принуждения и внушения готова подставиться под клыки, а он… растерялся? Смутился? Проявил благородство? Нет, последний пункт точно не про него, в этом Деймон был уверен, голодный не отказывается от еды, которая сама просит “съешь меня”.

Вампир оставил перстень в покое и застыл, ошарашенный внезапным пониманием того, что в какой-то момент просто перестал воспринимать охотника как возможное пикантное блюдо.

“Finita la comedia! - озадаченно подумал Деймон. - Я превращаюсь в своего братца. Прощайте, кровавые оргии, здравствуй, закуска из бурундучков, или кого он там жрёт по лесам”.

Вампир мельком взглянул на охотника, скользнул взглядом по напряженно поджатым губам, остановился на шее, там, где под кожей скрыта артерия, и зажмурился. Сцена в подсобке всплыла во всех деталях, и Деймону стало не по себе от факта, что вместо того, чтобы просто вонзить клыки, он не удержался и превратил смертельное касание в совершенно интимное, почти ласкающее. И последняя деталь смущала больше всего.

“Какого ж хрена?” - в очередной раз спросил у себя вампир и опять не нашел ответа. Зато он вовремя прервал размышления, заметив за окном знакомый поворот.

\- Притормози-ка здесь.  
\- Кладбище?  
\- А что тебя удивляет? Вампир на кладбище - по-моему, это уже классика. Прогуляюсь среди могил, проведаю фамильный склеп.  
\- Ты пьешь алкоголь и у тебя есть склеп, - Дин покачал головой. - А телека у тебя случаем в склепе нет, а, Спайки?  
\- Нет, зато есть могильная плита с моим именем, может, как-нибудь покажу, - Деймон вылез из машины, махнул рукой на прощание и зашагал в сторону входа на кладбище.

Отъезжая, Дин запоздало подумал, что только что самолично привез вампира в город, и этот экземпляр явно не чурается пить кровь людей.

“Вот шериф Форбс обрадуется, скажет: “Дин, ты был очень плохим мальчиком!” и сделает со мной что-нибудь болезненное и противоестественное, протащит за машиной через весь город, а потом линчует на площади, - Дин раздосадовано засопел. - Дожили, я ищу компании вампиров, я пью с вампирами, я… м-да, и этим тоже грешу. Ладно, со мной всё понятно, с недавних пор, ты, приятель, западаешь на мертвых красавчиков, но что за интимчик произошел на заправке? Голодный упырь тебя не сожрал и уж явно не из благородных побуждений. Тогда почему?… А вот хрен знает почему… вообще, бессмысленно пытаться понять логику нежити, радуйся, что в это раз обошлось без осложнений…”

Дин вошел в комнату как раз в тот момент, когда обеспокоенный долгим отсутствием брата Сэм набирал его номер.

\- Ты опять ночевал на кладбище? - скорее утверждая, чем спрашивая, произнес младший Винчестер, сбрасывая вызов.  
\- Не угадал, гостил у Тейтов.  
\- Дин, твою ж мать!  
\- Сэм, не забывай, она и твоя мать тоже.  
\- Не ёрничай, ты же обещал!  
\- Немножко забыл, немножко не хотел, с кем не бывает.  
\- Со мной не бывает, - Сэм хмуро глянул на брата.  
\- Ничего не могу с собой поделать, бездействие сводит меня с ума. Кстати, я тебе подарочек привез, - Дин протянул брату стопку книг. - Всё, что уцелело.  
\- Так тайник всё таки существует, - немного удивленно пробормотал Сэм, принимая подарок. - А что насчет проклятия и привидений?  
\- Брехня, - уверенно ответил старший Винчестер. - Но, судя по общей закоптелости части дома, бабу там походу реально сожгли.  
\- И как ты отыскал усадьбу?  
\- Помнишь, ты мне звонил днём, я тогда ещё в кафешке был, - Дин дождался утвердительного кивка от Сэма и продолжил: - Ну так вот, поболтал с одним из местных любителей истории. Чего только не узнаешь за… чашечкой кофе.

Сэм всё же заметил небольшую заминку брата и покачал головой.

\- Хорошо хоть в этот раз ты не вляпался ни в какие неприятности, - он надел куртку и прихватил ноутбук. - Пойдешь со мной в Зал?  
\- Ты же знаешь, как я обожаю ковыряться в делах давно минувших дней, но в этот раз я пас, - Дин подошел к своей кровати и, не раздеваясь, плюхнулся на нее. - Давай вечерком заскочу за тобой, и мы завалимся в Мистик Гриль пропустить по стаканчику, заодно расскажешь, что интересного вы с твоим юным дружком накопали.  
\- Договорились. А сам чем займешься?  
\- Буду подушечку душить, - Винчестер принялся расшнуровывать ботинки. - Ночные бдения, знаешь ли, утомляют.

Дверь за Сэмом закрылась, и Дин блаженно растянулся на кровати, зарывшись лицом в подушку. Уставшее тело с благодарностью отозвалось на долгожданный отдых - его практически сразу же сморил сон.

Пробуждение наступило как-то слишком быстро и было неприятным - спиной Дин чувствовал жесткую металлическую поверхность, слышал урчание мотора заведенной машины, а все его поле зрения заполняли желтые немигающие глаза вашингтонского вампира. Сердце ухнуло в пятки, Дин дернулся, намереваясь откатиться в сторону, но обнаружил, что совершенно не может пошевелиться. Обнажились клыки, оскал надвинулся, и Винчестер зажмурился, понимая, что ничего не успевает сделать. Однако прошла минута, а он все еще был жив; Дин осторожно приоткрыл глаза и обнаружил, что хищник исчез, и теперь на него смотрят холодные синие глаза его недавнего пассажира. Белки этих глаз медленно начали краснеть, сосудики под кожей почернели, и вампир нетерпеливо оскалился, наклоняясь над обездвиженной жертвой.

Беззвучно вопя, Дин судорожно рванулся и проснулся второй раз - теперь уже окончательно. Медленно принял сидячее положение, спустив ноги с кровати. Холодный пот струился по спине, сердце колотилось как бешеное, в висках стучало, а к горлу подступил ком. Винчестер шумно выдохнул и нервно потер лицо ладонями, пытаясь отогнать остатки кошмара, руки заметно дрожали.

“Сраные вампиры и их фокусы… Ну, Деймон, гаденыш клыкастый… Он что, действительно завалил меня на капот детки, или это мой эротический кошмар? А если завалил, то зачем? Господи, у меня сейчас мозг вскипит от всех этих “зачем” и “почему”… Чертовски неловко признавать, но Сэм был прав, заставляя принимать вербеновые настойки - внушение штука неприятная. Куда ж я сунул чудо-пойло… кажется в тумбочку…”

Бутылка темного стекла стояла на прежнем месте, и из нее несло все так же - резкий запах спирта и едкий запах травяной настойки. Задержав дыхание, охотник сделал большой глоток и скривился - на вкус было по-прежнему противно. Поискав во внутреннем кармане флягу, Дин вытащил её и наполнил содержимым бутылки до краев. Закрутив крышку, убрал флягу обратно во внутренний карман, решив, что носить с собой антивампирское зелье будет разумнее, а то кто знает, куда его занесет нелегкая. Морщась, Винчестер выпрямился, покрутил шеей и взглянул на часы - время было половина пятого после полудня. Решив, что проспал достаточно, а упущенное наверстает ночью, Дин быстро ополоснулся под душем, и спустя полчаса они с Сэмом уже подъезжали к Гриль Бару.

Занятия у школьников закончились, из бара доносилась музыка, а парковка была заставлена машинами. Заказав по стейку с картофелем и пиву, братья протиснулись сквозь толпу подростков к освободившемуся столику.

\- А ты не преувеличивал, - Сэм огляделся. - Действительно - будто вся старшая школа здесь.  
\- У них тут реально реально тухло с развлечениями. Даже до водопадов тащиться несколько часов.  
\- Зато с историческим прошлым весело, - попытался ненавязчиво свернуть беседу в нужное русло Сэм.  
\- Ладно, Сэм, валяй, оседлай своего любимого конька, - милостиво разрешил старший Винчестер. - Мне даже самому интересно, что ты там накопал.  
\- Самым интересным и информативным оказался дневник Гилберта, поистине кладезь информации. Хоть Стефан и советовал воспринимать его как научно-фантастическую мистификацию про вампиров…  
\- Да что этот сопляк понимает в мистификациях и вампирах, - буркнул Дин - парень раздражал даже одним упоминанием своего имени.  
\- В этот раз не могу с тобой не согласится, - впервые поддержал брата Сэм. - Гилберт был не просто охотником на упырей, но и изобретателем - он создал звуковое устройство против вампиров.  
\- Сигнализацию что ли?  
\- Нет, что-то вроде ультразвукового отпугивателя для грызунов, вызывает у вампиров чудовищную головную боль.  
\- Да любой вооруженный охотник сам является воплощенной головной болью у нежити, - хмыкнул Дин.  
\- А еще он создал компас, указывающий на вампиров.  
\- Это как? - Дин даже подался вперед от любопытства.

Сэм открыл было рот, но тут рядом с их столиком нарисовался официант, и Дин был готов ткнуть того принесенной им же вилкой в задницу - так медленно он составлял принесенное с подноса на стол.

\- Так что там с компасом? - нетерпеливо напомнил Дин, лишь официант сделал шаг в сторону от их стола.  
\- Помнишь компас Джека Воробья?  
\- Ну. Этот тоже показывает на Тортугу?  
\- Принцип тот же, только стрелка указывает, представь себе, на вампиров.  
\- И что, этот детектор упырей реально существует?  
\- Судя по упоминаниям в дневниках других охотников, да.  
\- Нам бы такой, - мечтательно протянул Дин, подумав, что будь у него такой девайс, скольких бы неприятностей и конфуза он бы избежал. - И где он?  
\- Увы, единственный экземпляр, передающийся из поколения в поколение. Фамильная реликвия Гилбертов.  
\- Может… - пробубнил Дин с набитым ртом, выразительно подергивая бровями.  
\- Ага, чтобы шериф натравила на нас всю полицию штата?  
\- Да, не вариант, - разочарованно выдохнул старший Винчестер и, дожевав, отхлебнул пива. - Эта баба и так от меня не в восторге… - и завершил фразу уже мысленно: “А когда узнает про привезенного вампира… Лучше даже не думать об этом”.

К тому времени концентрация алкоголя в крови молодой поросли явно достигла нужного уровня, музыку сделали громче, и детишек потянуло на танцы. Дин хмуро огляделся, встретился с взглядом с братом и картинно закатил глаза, тот пожал плечами в ответ. Старший Винчестер осуждающе покачал головой и сосредоточился на содержимом своей тарелки. Когда со стейком было покончено, сытый, а потому благодушный Дин откинулся на спинку стула, рассеянным взглядом блуждая по бару, и поинтересовался у брата:

\- Ну и сколько еще ты намерен просиживать, окопавшись в книгах?  
\- Да в принципе можем уже собираться, - ответил Сэм, хотя сам был бы не прочь пожить в Мистик Фоллс ещё недельку, но Дина уже потянуло тут на приключения, а значит лучше было бы отбыть из городка, пока братец не натворил дел.  
\- Неужели можем свалить уже завтра?  
\- Можно и завтра.  
\- Чудненько, - Дин потер руки - сразу несколько проблем отпадали сами собой. - Тогда пакуем штанишки и в путь - дорогу.  
\- Дин, а ты ошибался, у них тут всё же бывает весело… - пробормотал Сэм, с любопытством глядя через плечо брата.

Дин обернулся и чуть не поперхнулся пивом - на барной стойке в компании двух девиц зажигательно отплясывал его случайный попутчик собственной персоной.

“О, нет”, - только и успел подумать он, и, словно уловив его мысль, Деймон посмотрел в их сторону, встретился с охотником взглядом и удивленно вскинул брови, мол, какая неожиданность. Затем наклонился к уху одной из девиц, что-то ей сказал и, мягко спрыгнув со стойки, неторопливо направился к Винчестерам.

Дин не мог не отметить, что для только что пережившего ночные приключения в доме с призраком Деймон выглядит чрезвычайно бодро - ни следа усталости на лице, ни единой заминки в скользящей походке. Все тот же красавчик, что и прошлым вечером - вечное очарование застывшей молодости и игривый блеск в глазах.

Старший Винчестер задумчиво уставился на приближающегося вампира, пытаясь придумать, что бы такое рассказать Сэму, не говоря при этом ничего.

“Хорош, сукин сын, не отнять. Ну, хоть портки ему пришлось сменить, и на том спасибо”.

Деймон, словно почувствовав одобрение охотника, лениво растянул уголки губ в ухмылке и слегка склонил голову набок. Завороженный плавными движениями сверхъестественного существа, Дин скользнул взглядом по линиям его тела, практически неразличимым в темноте, и подумал, что не будь он заморочен на куче условностей, то просто зажал бы Деймона в темном углу и сотворил с ним целую кучу противоестественных и волнующих вещей. Тут же над всеми этими размышлениями замаячила еще одна мысль - что он сейчас не под внушением, и это его собственные грязные мысли.

"Ты будешь гореть в аду, Дин, и каждый покойный Винчестер на том свете будет плевать тебе в лицо", - вздрогнув, он вынырнул из омута подсознания, поднял глаза выше и встретился с бессовестным прищуром. Деймон тут же, будто издеваясь, подмигнул. Дин почувствовал жар в области шеи и щек, краска залила ему лицо, он быстро отвел глаза и отвернулся, проклиная себя, несдержанность своих мыслей и всех вампиров мира заодно.

Сэм заметил внезапно охватившее брата смятение, Дин же хотел было сказать какую-нибудь колкость по поводу увиденного, чтобы сгладить неловкость момента и стереть это дурацкое выражение удивления и недоверия с лица младшего брата, как вдруг его хлопнули по плечу, сильнее, чем следовало бы, и знакомый голос с ехидцей в тоне воскликнул:

\- Вау! Канзас, какая встреча!

“Да чтоб тебя…” - подумал Дин, но вслух ответил, поворачиваясь:

\- Действительно нежданчик!  
\- Я присяду? - вампир, не дожидаясь разрешения, небрежно опустился на свободный стул.  
\- Сэм Томпсон, - младший Винчестер протянул руку.  
\- Деймон Сальваторе, - вампир ответил на рукопожатие.  
\- Случайно не родственник Стефана Сальваторе?  
\- О, так вы уже знакомы с моим младшим братишкой. Мир чудовищно тесен.  
\- Стефан не говорил, что у него есть брат… - пробурчал Дин, в очередной раз испытав чувство дежавю и с неудовольствием отметив, что и в этот раз вытащил двойной приз.  
\- Ну, Стефан не любит хвастаться, - Деймон улыбнулся и окликнул проходящего мимо официанта, - Эй, Мэтт, бутылку бурбона! Что-нибудь будете? - спросил он у Винчестеров, те одновременно отрицательно покачали головами. - Только бурбон.  
\- А когда вы успели познакомиться? - поинтересовался Сэм у Дина и Деймона - новый знакомый брата явно не входил в категорию тех, с кем Дин стал бы общаться.  
\- О… - только Деймон собрался ответить, как Дин его перебил:  
\- А Деймон тот самый любитель истории, что так любезно объяснил мне, как найти усадьбу Тейтов.

Деймон сдержался на полуслове и утвердительно кивнул головой, мол да, всё так и было, и бросил на Дина несколько недоумевающий взгляд. Выходило, что охотник не рассказывал своему компаньону подробностей поездки в усадьбу и почему-то не хотел, чтобы тот их узнал. Старший Винчестер едва заметно качнул головой, призывая вампира не сболтнуть лишнего.

\- Ну, а где вы умудрились свести знакомство со Стефаном? - услужливо сменил тему разговора Деймон, поудобнее устраиваясь на стуле.  
\- В библиотеке Зала Основателей, - ответил Сэм.  
\- Ну да, где же еще, - хмыкнул вампир.

Подошел официант и поставил перед Деймоном бутылку и тамблер, тот плеснул себе выпивки и продолжил:

\- То, что Стефан любит посидеть над древним фолиантом, я знаю, но вы-то там что забыли?  
\- Дин разве не говорил? Мы журналисты из Ричмонда, - ответил Сэм.  
\- Упомянул, - Деймон едва сдержал неучтивую ухмылочку и отпил бурбона. - Но я не могу представить, что интересного можно написать про Мистик Фоллс?

В ходе последующей беседы, задавая наводящие вопросы, Деймон убедился, что Дин не рассказал ни о своих злоключениях, ни об участии Деймона в них, ни о том, что “любитель истории” на самом деле вампир. Зато выяснилось, что это его младший братец сподвиг Дина на поиски проклятой усадьбы, и теперь Деймон не мог определиться, то ли сказать Стефану спасибо за случайно организованное рисковое приключение, то ли отвесить леща по тому же поводу. А еще было любопытно узнать, догадался ли его братец о том, что один из “журналистов” точно не журналист.  
Деймону весь день не давал покоя инцидент на заправке и собственный абсолютно не мотивированный приступ человечности. И, увидев охотника в баре, вампир понял, что судьба не иначе как преподнесла ему еще один шанс, упустить который равносильно признанию, что он на пути к безалкогольному пиву, резиновым женщинам и крови зверюшек. Утренний промах требовал срочной реабилитации в собственных глазах. Но для этого требовалось аккуратно и ненавязчиво устранить лишних свидетелей.

“Допустим, что здоровяк не знает, кто сейчас перед ним сидит, - потягивая виски и отвлеченно отвечая на вопросы, размышлял Деймон. - А значит, он думает, что я человек, который к тому уже выдул больше полбутылки вискаря в одно рыло. Пора уже изобразить алкогольное опьянение".

\- Так, ты что-то сейчас сказал? - выдавил Деймон, глядя маслеными глазами на Дина. - Извини, я кажется прослушал.  
\- Я говорю, не староват ли ты для общения с несовершеннолетними, - Дин с подозрением уставился на вампира, пытаясь понять, какого черта тот прикидывается захмелевшим и плохо соображающим.  
\- Я молод душой… и мне надо в сортир, - Деймон выбрался из-за стола и остановился, пошатываясь.  
\- А ты дойдешь? - поинтересовался Сэм, наблюдая за увеличивающейся амплитудой колебаний нового знакомого.  
\- Пффф, - Деймон попытался сделать шаг, его качнуло, и он завалился на плечо сидящего рядом Дина. - Упссс… а вот щас уже не уверен.  
\- Да чтоб тебя, - сердито буркнул старший Винчестер уже вслух, внутренне закипая и перебирая выражения, которыми он сейчас угостит этого клоуна. - Сэм, посиди тут, сейчас приду. Еще не полночь, а Золушка уже в дугаря и сама не доберется до кареты.

Дин поднялся из-за стола, прихватил вампира за шкирку и потащил в направлении туалета. Сэм, с интересом наблюдавший за разворачивающейся пьесой, кивнул и остался на месте, не спуская глаз с брата, удаляющегося к двери в противоположной стене.

\- Какого черта? - прошипел Дин, едва дверь туалета за ними закрылась. - Вот и что это было за представление?  
\- Эй, не распускай руки! - Деймон стряхнул пальцы Дина со своего воротника и поправил замявшуюся ткань. - Ну поддал слегка. Кто меня теперь осудит?  
\- Ты неубедителен, - заявил Дин, открывая кран и суя ладонь под воду. - Я же видел, как ты выжрал пузырь по дороге, добил пойлом в доме ведьмы, и был трезв как судья в день слушания.  
\- Раз на раз не приходится, - пожал плечами Деймон, опираясь спиной на стену.  
\- Деймон, ближе к делу, ты меня сюда выманил явно не для того, чтобы я тебе в унитазе по пьяни утонуть не дал.  
\- Хотел уточнить, мне показалось, или твой приятель Сэм не в курсе наших приключений. У вас, что, какие-то секреты друг от друга?  
\- Это не твоего ума дело, - огрызнулся Дин, стараясь не смотреть вампиру в лицо и закручивая кран. - Но в твоих же интересах, чтобы он и не узнал, кем на самом деле является мистер Сальваторе. - Дин выпрямился и на секунду зажмурился. - Погоди-ка, а твой братец Стефан, он тоже упырь?  
\- Ты на редкость догадлив для охотника, я, кажется, уже говорил это.  
\- Что-то еще?  
\- Хотел спросить, может, подбросишь меня домой?  
\- Такси вызывать не пробовал? Я к тебе водителем не нанимался.  
\- Дин, таксист может не вернуться домой со смены.  
\- Это что, шантаж?  
\- Не шантаж, - Деймон перекатился на плечо и посмотрел Дину в лицо, придвинувшись немного ближе, - а компромисс.  
\- Знаешь, что… - начал было вскипать Дин, полыхнув краской от такого близкого соседства, в голове опять зароились непрошеные мысли. Винчестер подумал, что если бог и существует, то не то чтобы откровенно ненавидит его, но явно не дурак поиздеваться, устроив охотнику демо-версию Дня Сурка. И вот Дин опять стоит в нужнике в обществе вампира, только в этот раз он сам был не прочь зажать кровососа в уголке.

Дверь в туалет распахнулась, какой-то парень промчался мимо них к кабинке, и парой секунд спустя оттуда раздались звуки натужного блевания, выдернувшие Винчестера из эротических фантазий в суровую реальность. Взвесив все за и против, и незаметно нащупывая ведьмин кинжал за подкладкой куртки, он решил подыграть вампиру. В конце-концов, внушение на него сейчас не действует, рвотной настойки он обпился просто до тошноты, и в случае чего шлепнуть упыря сможет, не дрогнув. Правда, было непонятно, что за блек-джек тот затеял на сей раз, поэтому стоило вывести Сэма из числа игроков.

\- Впрочем, ладно, - словно нехотя соглашаясь, протянул Дин. - Только вначале завезу Сэма в мотель. Но тебе придется доиграть роль бухарика до конца.  
\- Договорились, - ленивая улыбка вновь появилась на лице Деймона, глаза блеснули. - Мне и подыгрывать не надо, поверь, я и правда немножко захмелел.

Слова Дина о том, чтобы он играл свою роль до конца, Деймон воспринял слишком буквально - к столу они вернулись, являя собой неразделимую инсталляцию “Накренившаяся мачта и её опора”. Нисколько не стесняясь, вампир ухватился за рукав куртки Винчестера, дыша перегаром ему в лицо, и висел на нем, щекоча взъерошенной челкой Дину шею и блудливо улыбаясь. В помещении было полутемно, поэтому окружающие люди не особо обращали внимания, как нетрезвый молодой человек жмется к своему спутнику, глядя на него снизу вверх хмельным взглядом и спотыкаясь о расставленные не к месту стулья.

\- Заканчиваем посиделки, - хмуро объявил Дин, пытаясь отцепить от себя вампира, но отделаться от него было сложно - Деймону нравилось дразнить Винчестера, и он для надежности просунул руку ему под куртку, схватившись за ремень джинс. - Я опрометчиво пообещал завезти это позорище к нему домой.  
\- Пардоньте, ребятки, - Деймон глупо улыбнулся и попытался развести руками. - Обычно я свою меру знаю.  
\- Ага, упал - хватит, - буркнул Дин.  
\- Да ничего, - Сэм прекрасно видел, как Деймон шарит руками, и очень хотел заржать, но понимал, что Дин сейчас очень зол и может запросто оставить его тут вместе с этим алкоголиком, мотивируя тем, что раз бухарик братец его библиотечного приятеля, то Сэму с ним и нянчиться. - Я уже расплатился, так что можем идти.  
  
**X. King of Fools**

\- Садись, - Дин услужливо распахнул перед Деймоном заднюю дверь машины.  
\- Ща, момент, - вампир наконец-то отцепился от Винчестера и ввалился в салон, только ноги остались торчать наружу.  
\- Да блядь, - выругался Дин, а наблюдавший за этой картиной Сэм стиснул зубы, стараясь сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. - Сэм, только попробуй заржать, - пригрозил Дин, утрамбовывая пьяное тело на заднее сидение и захлопывая дверцу, пока оттуда еще чего-нибудь не вывалилось. Обойдя машину и открыв дверь с другой стороны, он наклонился к самому уху чрезвычайно довольного своим поведением вампира и сквозь зубы процедил: - Не переиграй, заблюешь мне салон - и осиновый кол в жопе тебе обеспечен. Понял?  
\- Дин, ты пошляк, - Деймон издал смешок, оценив двусмысленность фразы, но Дин уже с силой захлопнул дверцу и сел за руль.  
\- Ладно, Дин, “that’s what we do with a drunken Sailor, еarl-aye in the morning?” - шутливо поинтересовался Сэм у брата, усаживаясь на пассажирское сидение.  
\- “Shave his belly with a rusty razor” - мрачно ответил старший Винчестер, на что вампир на заднем сидении то ли хмыкнул, то ли фыркнул, то ли пьяно икнул.

Похоже, что высшие силы сжалились над Дином - всю дорогу до мотеля Деймон благоразумно помалкивал, с удобством расположившись на заднем диване, и смотрел в потолок машины. В общем, вел себя тихо, как и подобает мертвецу, только старший Винчестер не особо радовался этому факту, будучи уверен, что вампир задумал какую-то пакость. Единственным плюсом в сложившейся ситуации было то, что по одному пункту они с Деймоном были солидарны, и дело осталось за малым - спровадить Сэма, не вызвав у того подозрений.

\- Может мне все-таки поехать с тобой? - импала остановилась перед длинным двухэтажным зданием мотеля, Сэм уже взялся за ручку и вопросительно посмотрел на брата.  
\- Иди, - отмахнулся Дин. - Не королеву сопровождаем.

Обойдя машину спереди и оказавшись напротив водительской двери, Сэм вдруг остановился и постучал по стеклу.

\- Ну что? - спросил Дин, опустив стекло  
\- Ты уверен, может я…  
\- Что я, пьянчугу до порога не довезу, - хмыкнул старший Винчестер.  
\- В том-то и дело, что с тебя станется «потерять» тело по дороге.  
\- Были прецеденты? - озабоченно поинтересовался вампир с заднего сидения.  
\- Пока что нет, но…  
\- Сэм, не ссы в компот - не повышай кислот, - схохмил Дин и добавил уже персонально для Деймона: - Если тело будет лежать смирно и помалкивать, то доедет до дома без приключений.  
\- Ладно, если что звони, - пробурчал Сэм, напоследок наградив брата своим фирменным обеспокоенным взглядом.  
\- Куда тебя везти, забулдыга? - поинтересовался Дин, подняв стекло и взглянув в зеркало заднего вида. Не обнаружил вампира и вздрогнул, когда тот ответил уже с пассажирского сидения:  
\- Где кладбище помнишь?  
\- Ты все-таки живешь в склепе?  
\- Шутишь? Там будет подъездная дорога к моему дому.  
\- Домик на погосте, как мило.  
\- И удобно, далеко трупы тащить не надо. А твой друг юморист. Хантер С. Томпсон - шикарный псевдоним, “Страх и ненависть в Мистик Фоллс”.

Дин не ответил, только сделал радио погромче и погрузился в свои мысли, не замечая вампира, а поразмыслить было о чем. Пока что Деймон устанавливал правила игры, и Винчестер терялся в догадках, пытаясь понять, что тот задумал.

“Что ж, проведем рекогносцировку… Один упырь с неясными намерениями обтирает сидухи, второй в уме. И я добровольно еду к ним в логово. Очешуенно, приятель! По-хорошему, ты должен сейчас паковать вещички, а не искушать судьбу отвесить тебе хорошего пинка. Но нет, Дин Винчестер не выбирает легких путей. А стоило бы начать думать, прежде чем впутываться в вампирские игрища, правил которых ты не понимаешь… Едритские гондольеры, ну не сожрать же он меня попытается в самом деле? Возможностей для этого было предостаточно, а теперь, когда он сам засветился перед Сэмом, да еще о родственных связях со Стефаном проболтался, случись со мной что - и первым делом Сэмми с шерифшей нарисуются на пороге Сальваторе-хаус. Не будет же он так подставляться? Хотя… Нет, не совсем же он идиот. Или идиот? Вот я точно претендую на звание идиота года…” - размышлял Дин и, казалось, вообще забыл, что второй претендент на “почетный” титул сидит рядом. Зато тот украдкой наблюдал за водителем краем глаза, подперев голову рукой и стараясь не шевелиться.

Задумавшийся охотник сначала просто постукивал пальцами в такт мелодии, но затем увлекся и начал тихо подпевать:

"You got a body like the devil and you smell like sex  
I can tell you're trouble but I'm still obsessed

Because you know you're so hot, I want to get you alone  
So hot, I wanna get you stoned  
So hot, I don't want to be your friend  
I want to fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again  
Yeah… C'mon…"

\- Да неужели? - ехидно поинтересовались сбоку, Винчестер покосился на вампира, увидел, как тот насмешливо и с любопытством таращится на него, стушевался и уставился на дорогу, сердито захлопнув рот. Деймон нарочно хмыкнул, и к его огромному удовольствию Дин побледнел от неудобства и смущения. Это привело вампира в такой восторг, что он не сумел сдержать смех и прыснул, скаля зубы.  
\- Смотри из своих узких джинсиков не выпрыгни, - недовольно пробормотал Винчестер, чувствуя себя дураком.  
\- Дииин, не стесняйся, - радостно ухмыляясь, ответил вампир. - Считай, меня здесь и вовсе нет.  
\- Угу, - промычал охотник. - Прекращай вибрировать, а то пойдешь пешочком.

Отсмеявшись, Деймон откинулся на спинку сидения и задумался, а разумно ли он поступил, вынудив охотника подвезти его до дома. Недовольное сопение водителя, конечно, было забавным, но еще этот человек был явно себе на уме. Он ведь не внушал ему и не приказывал, Дин сам, по сути, поехал в обитель вампиров в одиночку, оставив своего напарника Сэма в мотеле.

"Либо он дурак, либо… он дурак, - не придумав ничего умнее, сделал заключение Деймон, отвлеченно скользя взглядом по фасадам зданий, проносившихся мимо. - Либо я дурак. Может, он решил сделать зачистку в Мистик Фоллс, прихлопнув весь род Сальваторе разом? Ну-ну, один против двух вампиров. Он, конечно, звезд с неба не хватает, но не настолько же глуп и самонадеян. Понять людские мотивы не сложно, сложно понять их правильно. Не знаю, на что ты рассчитываешь, Дин, охотник против вампира - расклад явно не в твою пользу, - Деймон взглянул на водителя и улыбнулся в предвкушении приятной забавы. - There's something wild about you child, that's so contagious. Let's be outrageous - let's misbehave!”

Мистик Фоллс - городок маленький, и они довольно быстро добрались до поместья Сальваторе. Дин мысленно присвистнул, увидев огромный кирпичный дом, окруженный садом с аллеями, и подумал, что вампиры определенно неплохо устроились в этом мире.

\- Зайдешь на рюмашку коньячку? - небрежно поинтересовался Деймон, когда импала притормозила у дома.  
\- Заманчиво, но нет. У меня на завтра до хрена планов, и похмелье в них не входит, - секунду поразмыслив, все же отказался Винчестер, а сам внутренне насторожился, ожидая ответной реакции вампира и надеясь, что в случае чего вербеновая настойка не подведет.  
\- Дин, ты зайдешь в дом и выпьешь со мной, - не терпящим возражения тоном приказал Деймон, глядя охотнику в глаза и не моргая.

Дин ощутил едва заметное, но такое уже привычное покалывание в висках, не без удовольствия отметив, что легко может послать вампира в пешее эротическое путешествие сию же секунду, не испытывая ни малейшего сомнения. Настойка действовала, предоставляя Винчестеру свободу выбора и действий, и тот, поколебавшись, решил воспользоваться этим небольшим преимуществом и заодно посмотреть, что же задумал его мертвый пассажир.

\- Ладно, только на пару шотов.  
\- Не пожалеешь, - Деймон многообещающе улыбнулся и бодро выпрыгнул из машины.

“Смотри, сам не пожалей”, - злорадно подумал охотник, не спеша последовав за ним.

\- Да, ребятки, вы любите жить с размахом, - пробормотал Дин, когда они вошли через арочный вход в застеленную коврами и обшитую дубовыми панелями гостиную.  
\- Чем дольше живешь, тем больше начинаешь ценить комфорт. Располагайся. Что будешь? У нас были Пэнни, Джек, птичка, Сэм и шотландская лошадка.  
\- Давай старину Джека.

Пока вампир ходил за выпивкой, Дин прошелся по комнате, заглянув в арочные порталы, ведущие в другие части дома, покачал головой, оценив интерьер и габариты жилища, и с удобством расположился на одном из стоящих друг напротив друга диванов.

Деймон появился незаметно - казалось, в комнате только что было пусто, и вдруг в одну секунду вампир перемахнул через спинку дивана, и вот уже сидит рядом, улыбаясь от уха до уха и протягивая стакан. Дин даже не успел вздрогнуть от неожиданности, а хозяин дома уже наливал ему виски.

\- А где твой мёртвый младший братец? - вскользь поинтересовался Дин.

Деймон замер, будто прислушиваясь, и спустя несколько секунд пренебрежительно фыркнул и сообщил:

\- Заперся у себя в комнатке, и ставлю “Бенджамина”, опять изливает души прекрасные порывы в дневничок. Он скоро старушку Картленд переплюнет по масштабам графоманства.  
\- И о чем же он там пишет?  
\- В основном размышления о том, каким говном был, - серьезным тоном ответил Деймон. - И каким унылым говном стал. К слову о мемуарах, Дин, - Деймон закинул ноги на кофейный столик и пригубил виски. - Наверняка у тебя в запасе тоже есть парочка веселых историй из жизни охотника на привиденчиков.  
\- Знаешь, все самые забавные истории всегда про простых смертных.

Деймон скептически приподнял бровь.

\- И не надо мне тут брови гнуть, я серьезно - ни одно сверхъестественное существо не отжигает так, как обычные люди. У вас, паранормальных ребят, фантазии не хватает на нечто большее, кроме как напугать до усрачки.  
\- Я живу на этом свете больше ста пятидесяти лет и, уж поверь, видел всякое.  
\- Ладно, расскажу тебе историю о Мордехае и Профессиональных Охотниках за Привидениями, - Дин выделил интонацией последние три слова.

Вампир налил себе еще виски и устроился поудобнее. Название интриговало, и повествование обещало быть по меньшей мере просто интересным.

\- …ну, вот, и этот очкарик на пафосных щщах говорит, что серьезные дяди заинтересовались их деятельностью, и что их ждет головокружительный успех.  
\- И что, серьезно кто-то решил вложиться в их проект?  
\- Пфф, это Сэм им позвонил. А я подкинул им дохлую рыбину в машину.

Деймон, сдержанно хмыкавший и угукавший в течение всего рассказа, не выдержал и загоготал, взмахнув руками и плеснув виски на ковер. Дин осторожно забрал у него стакан и поставил на стол, пока вампир не залил алкоголем всё вокруг.

\- Господи, ну и дебилы… - простонал Деймон, откидываясь на спинку дивана и глядя слезящимися глазами в потолок.  
\- Приятно видеть, что Ваше Мертвячество способно оценить остроумные выходки простых смертных, - с ноткой одобрения в голосе отметил Винчестер, удовлетворенный тем, что сумел рассмешить вампира до соплей.  
\- Мы, вампиры, больше всего любим секс и юмор. Это не детские игры, а самые серьёзные ценности, какие только могут быть у бессмертного существа, - Деймон лениво повернул голову и взглянул на охотника. Тот сидел, облокотившись на спинку дивана, подперев голову рукой, и улыбался. Вампир сделал себе пометку в уме, что Дин наконец-то расслабился, прекратил строить из себя сурового борцуна с нечистью, и из-под маски напускной брутальности показался харизматичный и юморной засранец, так похожий на него самого.

Деймон быстро подался вперед и мягко, но настойчиво приказал:

\- Не сопротивляйся.

Дин почему-то забыл, как дышать, при этом прекрасно понимая, что внушение на него не действует. Лицо вампира, красивое и выразительное лицо, было совсем близко; теплые, как у живого человека, пальцы скользнули по шее, оттягивая ворот рубашки. Охотник замер, понимая, что если Деймон приблизится к нему еще хоть на миллиметр, то он не сможет себя сдержать и сам вцепится ему в воротник, потянет на себя и…

Где-то сбоку деликатно кашлянули. Деймон чертыхнулся и приказал Дину:

\- Когда я щелкну пальцами, ты забудешь о том, что сейчас произошло, - вампир быстро вернулся на свое место и щелкнул пальцами.

Дин нервно сглотнул и мысленно перевел дыхание, велев себе сидеть тихо.

\- Привет, братишка, не спится? - ехидно поинтересовался Деймон, глядя куда-то через плечо Винчестера.

Дин обернулся и увидел Стефана, напряженно застывшего в арочном портале, ведущим из жилой части дома.

\- Здравствуй, Дин, - поздоровался младший Сальваторе, переводя взгляд с брата на человека, которого никак не ожидал увидеть у себя дома. - Какая неожиданная встреча. Я не знал, что вы знакомы.  
\- Вчера познакомились, - ответил Дин, пытаясь не выдать своего волнения из-за только что произошедшего между ним и старшим Сальваторе, и испытывая смешанные чувства по отношению к Стефану, который одновременно был и нежданным спасителем, и в то же время совершенно непрошеным свидетелем.  
\- Да, Дин любезно подбросил меня до города, - Деймон подхватил стоявший на столе стакан и глотнул виски. - Не хочешь присоединиться?  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
\- Деймон, ай-ай-ай, спаивать несовершеннолетних, - Дин укоризненно покачал головой. - Стефан, тебе же только восемнадцать?  
\- Семнадцать, - поправил младший Сальваторе.  
\- И давно тебе семнадцать? - желчно поинтересовался охотник, одарив его совершенно нелюбезным взглядом - Стефану на мгновение даже показалось, что он оказался на солнцепеке, а магия кольца перестала действовать. Он опешил, не зная что ответить, пока повисшую в гостиной напряженную тишину не нарушил Деймон, многозначительно протяжно присвистнув.  
\- Извините, что прервал ваши посиделки, - младший Сальваторе натужно улыбнулся. - Я заберу брата на пару минут. Деймон, - Стефан кивком головы поманил его к арке, ведущей к выходу. Деймон переглянулся с охотником, извиняющееся пожал плечами и последовал за братом. Винчестер проводил вампиров мрачным взглядом, откинулся на спинку дивана, скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился. Мотивы Деймона оказались банальными и предсказуемыми - выходило, что вампир затащил его к себе домой, чтобы повторить попытку попробовать кровь охотника на вкус, только теперь на своей территории и в более спокойной обстановке. И это факт ужасно бесил, потому что Винчестер испытывал к нему совершенно другие чувства. Дин закусил губу, размышляя о том, что делать дальше. Деймон явно повторит попытку, а охотник помнил, что даже с ограниченными возможностями в скорости вампир мог без труда с ним справиться. Винчестер напряженно засопел, уставившись на стоящую на столе бутылку, и неожиданно победно улыбнулся, буквально увидев решение перед собой.

\- Кажется, он догадывается, что я вампир, - встревоженно прошептал Стефан, когда они с братом оказались у входной двери.  
\- Более того, он в этом уверен, - ответил старший Сальваторе, небрежно облокотившись о стену.  
\- Что?  
\- Он знает, что мы вампиры, - пожал плечами Деймон.  
\- Но откуда?  
\- Я ему сказал.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Да вышел небольшой конфуз, пришлось объясняться. Сам знаешь, как нервно охотники реагируют на наше вампирское обличие.  
\- Он охотник? - Стефан не поверил своим ушам.  
\- Правда, этот факт добавляет некоторую пикантность происходящему? - глядеть на то, как Стефан начинает сатанеть, для Деймона было одно удовольствие.  
\- Деймон, ты что, совсем спятил? Ты притащил охотника к нам в дом, ты хоть понимаешь чем это чревато? - реакция Сальваторе-младшего была предсказуема.  
\- Стефан, не шипи на меня на повышенных тонах.  
\- Немедленно сотри ему память и спровадь из моего дома!  
\- Это и мой дом тоже. А он мой гость, и мы только начали. Братишка, расслабься и присоединяйся, будет весело.  
\- Ты издеваешься? Совсем уже остатки разума пропил?  
\- М-м-м, раньше я думал, что бесить тебя - это такой вид спорта. Теперь я считаю это своим моральным долгом.  
\- Знаешь что, Деймон, понятия не имею, что ты задумал, но предпочитаю держаться от этого подальше.  
\- Мудрое решение, мистер Паникер, - Деймон распахнул дверь, развернул брата за плечи и выставил за порог. - А теперь растворись в тумане, - приказал старший Сальваторе, захлопывая дверь перед носом Стефана, и раздосадовано подумал, что его брат - извечная ложка, нет, даже ведро дёгтя в бочке мёда, и с него станется не вовремя вернуться домой, а значит, надо переносить место действия.

Пока братья Сальваторе выясняли отношения, Дин не терял времени зря - достав фляжку с вербеновым пойлом, он щедро влил половину прямо в бутылку с виски и незаметно взболтал её, чтобы слои перемешались. Когда Деймон вернулся обратно, Дин уже сидел со скучающим видом, флегматично потягивая алкоголь.

\- Как говорят, у страха глаза велики и мочевой пузырь слаб, - заявил Деймон, разводя руками. - Мой братец решил не рисковать сухостью штанишек и сбежал в панике, узнав, что ты охотник.  
\- О, так я теперь бугимен для вампиров, - Дин сделал небольшой глоток. - Не буду притворяться, что огорчен его внезапным бегством.

Деймон вопросительно вскинул брови, уловив нотки недовольства в тоне охотника.

\- Твой братец меня раздражает с первого дня нашего знакомства, - пояснил Винчестер.  
\- У нас с тобой много общего, - хмыкнул вампир и добавил: - Меня он тоже бесит. Особенно его прическа.

Дин улыбнулся, достал мобильник и взглянул на дисплей.

\- Ладно, Деймон, первый час ночи, последний шот, и пожалуй мне пора, - Винчестер отложил телефон и налил себе виски.  
\- Э, нет, ты не можешь уйти, не заценив семейную усыпальницу Сальваторе. Вряд ли тебе еще раз предоставится такая возможность, когда хозяин самолично проведет экскурсию по собственному склепу. Сейчас хоть и не полнолуние, но луна довольно яркая, в темноте не заплутаем, - Деймон осклабился.  
\- Вот ты мне сейчас предлагаешь прогуляться с тобой по кладбищу при луне? - уточнил Дин, скептически глядя на вампира снизу вверх.  
\- Да, - задумчиво протянул Деймон, не понимая недоверчивого тона охотника, и вдруг рассмеялся. - Ах, вот оно что, да, предложение прозвучало несколько… - вампир пощелкал пальцами, пытаясь подобрать сравнение.  
\- Странно, - подсказал Дин.  
\- Нетривиально.  
\- Нет, именно, что странно.  
\- Ладно, я же вампир, мне полагается быть странным. Честное вампирское, с кладбища ты уйдешь на своих двоих. Ну же, Дин, we're all alone, no chaperone can get our number, the world's in slumber - let's misbehave!  
\- Так и быть, уговорил, чертяка языкастый, - Дин поднялся, прихватив бутылку виски с намешанной в нее вербеной. - Потопали, посмотрим на твой будуар. И кстати, оговорка про кол все ещё в силе.  
\- Дин, ты по-прежнему ранишь мои чувства, - Деймон покачал головой и пошел к выходу из залы.  
  
**XI. Шах и мат**  
  
Дин энтузиазма своего спутника не разделял, но старался не подавать виду, что догадывается, чем для него закончится эта недолгая прогулка под луной. Обнадеживала мысль, что если задуманное не сработает, можно будет плеснуть вербеновым виски Деймону в лицо и выгадать себе время для… черт знает чего. Убивать вампира не хотелось; подставляться под клыки было чревато последствиями; а умирать сегодня мало того, что не входило в планы, так еще грозило перерождением - сутки не прошли, и вампирская кровь не потеряла своей силы.

“В двух случаях нет смысла переживать: когда дело еще можно исправить, и когда уже нельзя исправить. В конце концов, всё как-то устраивается… - попытался утешить себя Винчестер. - И, ну да, чаще всего плохо”.

Путь через кладбищенские аллейки был недолог, Деймон быстро шел первым, уверенно выбирая нужные тропы и обходя препятствия в виде размытой почвы и кучек упавших ветвей.

\- А вот и последнее пристанище рода Сальваторе.

Дин поджал губы, пытаясь сдержать улыбку и удивляясь тому, насколько всё-таки причудливо жизнь тасует колоду, и насколько относительно такое явление, как смерть.

\- Симпатичное строение.  
\- Ты еще внутри не был.  
\- Я верю, что там чарующая атмосфера могильной сырости с ноткой тщетности бытия.

Вампир рассмеялся и сказал:

\- Пойдем, - кивком головы приглашая Винчестера следовать за ним.  
\- Что я, в катакомбах не был что ли, - отмахнулся Дин, не очень-то горя желанием оказаться наедине с вампиром в темном могильнике.  
\- Пойдем, - с нажимом произнес Деймон, и охотник решил ему подыграть, с трудом подавив недовольство - беспардонные, хоть и не срабатывающие принуждения раздражали, и Дин пообещал себе, что не упустит возможности отыграться.  
\- И зачем вам склеп? - поинтересовался Винчестер, поднимаясь по ступенькам вслед за вампиром. - Вы даже в гробах не спите.  
\- Досадное недоразумение, - Деймон распахнул двери пошире, чтобы лунный свет беспрепятственно проникал в помещение. - Мы официально умерли, и никто не ожидал воскрешения. Херня, знаешь ли, случается.  
\- Да ты только что мою жизнь описал. Хмм, скромно и со вкусом, - осторожно заходя внутрь и оглядываясь, высказался охотник. - Ну и который камушек твой?  
\- Тот, на котором моё имя, - Деймон подошел к каменной усыпальнице и похлопал по сырому камню рукой. - Тысяча восемьсот шестьдесят четвертый - високосный год, переломный момент в истории человечества. Достоевский умер, младший Люмьер родился, началась Гражданская война, я “родился во тьму”.  
\- Жизнь прекрасна и удивительна, - глаза наконец привыкли к темноте, Дин подошел к усыпальнице и небрежно облокотился на нее. - Если выпить предварительно, - охотник сделал глоток и на автомате протянул бутылку вампиру, секундой позже сообразив, что жест вышел идеально естественным, не вызывающим подозрения и как нельзя более к месту.  
\- За жизнь на полную катушку! - не успел Дин в полной мере осознать восторг от изящности цепочки действий, как Деймон взял протянутую бутыль и глотнул.

Винчестер затаил дыхание и мысленно поздравил себя с успехом - вампир поперхнулся, широко открыл рот и согнулся пополам, сделав пару неуверенных шагов назад и выронив бутылку. Стекло разлетелось вдребезги, ударившись о каменный пол, и виски с вербеной брызнуло во все стороны.

\- Надо же, сработало, - Дин медленно потянул кинжал из-за пазухи, осторожно подходя к Деймону. Тот хватал ртом воздух и, видимо, испытывал не самые приятные ощущения, опираясь на угол каменного гроба и слабея с каждой секундой.  
\- Вербена… Ты, хитрый говнюк… - Деймон попытался ухмыльнуться, но гримаса вышла искаженной и мученической. Собрав остатки сил, он попробовал выпрямиться, однако концентрат ядовитого вещества в виски был довольно высок, а глотнул Деймон прилично, поэтому попытка закончилась неудачно - вампир сполз к основанию усыпальницы, чувствуя, что ноги отказываются его держать. Регенерация не успевала сработать, обожженное горло горело огнем, и Деймон почувствовал, как из уголка рта медленно вытекла струйка крови.  
\- Признаться, я немного разочарован, - Дин, вертя в руках кинжал, со скучающим видом приблизился к вампиру и присел перед ним на корточки. - Затащить меня к себе домой только ради того, что ты мог сделать еще на заправке, - охотник осуждающе покачал головой. - Ни ума, ни фантазии.

Деймон застыл в напряжении, ожидая действий со стороны Винчестера и проклиная свою доверчивость, хотя напрягаться выходило не очень-то. Попытался шевельнуться, отползти, но тело будто парализовало. Поводив глазами по потолку, вампир перевел взгляд на Дина - тот смотрел ему в лицо изучающе, задумчиво сдвинув брови. Затем поднял кинжал до уровня глаз и демонстративно покрутил им перед носом у Деймона.

\- Я помню, как тебя скрутило, когда ты схватился всего лишь за рукоять, - лезвие небрежно качнулось в сторону, совсем немного задев бледную кожу шеи вампира, и тот болезненно зашипел, не в силах дать отпор или отодвинуться. - Неужели так больно? - Дин удовлетворенно отвел оружие, но руки не опустил. Деймон скосил на кинжал глаза, затем посмотрел на Винчестера.  
\- Щекотно, - находиться в беспомощном положении было нелепо и непривычно, мышцы шеи по-прежнему не слушались, и Деймону приходилось разговаривать, откинув голову назад, на  
каменную стенку. - Вечер как-то перестал быть томным.  
\- Ну, - лезвие снова двинулось к шее и замерло в паре сантиметров. Взгляд Дина  
заострился. - Тебе же нравилась некоторая острота в отношениях.  
\- Но не настолько, - Деймон прикрыл глаза. - А ты вроде казался нормальным. Нормальным для чужака и охотника, разумеется.  
\- Ты не очень-то хорошо разбираешься в людях, как я уже говорил.

Когда Деймон снова поднял отяжелевшие веки, лицо Дина оказалось совсем близко, зрачки охотника расширились, заполнив собой практически всю радужку. Он кусал губы, напряженно застыв в той же позе - одной рукой упираясь в каменный край гробницы над головой Деймона, другой сжимая клинок, так и не воткнув его вампиру в шею. Деймон сфокусировал взгляд на потемневших глазах Винчестера; тот раздраженно раздул ноздри и, словно собравшись с силами, прохрипел сквозь зубы:

\- Ты как блядское наваждение… думаешь, я не заметил твоих многообещающих взглядов, о, их было трудно не заметить. Знаешь, Деймон, последнего человека, который на меня так пялился… я сам пялил, - подрагивающие губы чуть приблизились, Деймон слышал, как грохочет сердце человека. - …видит дьявол, я бы тебя просто скрутил и бесцеремонно оттрахал еще там, в вонючем барном сортире. Вот так просто, без изысков и прелюдий, - Дин наклонился вперед, в темноте черты лица стали казаться еще острее. - Потому что от тебя, говнюк, у меня крышу срывает, и я сам не знаю, что удерживает меня от того, чтобы отодрать тебя прямо сейчас.

Деймон молчал, переваривая полученную информацию, не в силах отстраниться, чувствуя горячее дыхание Дина на своих губах, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с тяжелым взором своего мучителя. Собственное бессилие раздражало больше, чем пугающая близость вооруженного охотника. Зато теперь было ясно, что означали те тревожащие задумчивые взгляды, которые Дин украдкой бросал на него с момента их знакомства. И как-то Деймон упустил момент, когда интересный незнакомец из бара превратился в обуреваемого страстями расчетливого психопата.

\- Не бойся - солдат ребенка не обидит, - язвительный голос Винчестера вернул Деймона к реальности - пока он мысленно пытался проанализировать всю ситуацию целиком, Дин поднялся на ноги и убрал кинжал. - Тебе сегодня чертовски повезло.

“Да просто охренеть как повезло!” - только и подумал вампир, провожая охотника взглядом.

Дин вышел из склепа, втянул носом холодный ночной воздух, медленно выдохнул и в сердцах саданул кулаком по ближайшему надгробию. Резкая боль пронзила руку до плеча, охотник стиснул зубы и зажмурился. Вспышка боли привела его в чувство, и Винчестер с ужасом понял, как близок был к срыву. Одно дело проучить самоуверенного упыря, подмешав вербену в алкоголь, и совсем другое - воспользоваться его беспомощностью.

“Приятель, ты похоже совсем с катушек слетел, - обреченно размышлял Дин, лавируя между надгробий. - Ладно бы просто попугал вампирюжку кинжальчиком, чтобы впредь было неповадно с охотниками в кошки-мышки играть, но, етитская сила, что это был за поток сознания? Ты бы ему еще в деталях рассказал, что именно и как ты собирался с ним сделать. Да, во всех тех красочных и мельчайших подробностях, на которые способна твоя больная фантазия…”

Не разглядев в темноте повалившееся от времени надгробие, Дин споткнулся, едва удержавшись на ногах, огляделся и понял, что в приступе самоедства не заметил, как отклонился от курса и забрел вглубь кладбища, граничащего с лесом.

\- Ну охуенчик, - пробормотал Винчестер, осматриваясь и пытаясь определить в какую сторону ему идти. Вспомнив, что сегодня он так и не воспользовался кабинкой туалета по прямому назначению, и с мыслью “Пусть лучше лопнет совесть, чем мочевой пузырь” Дин пристроился за деревом, рассеянно блуждая взглядом по темным очертаниям надгробий.

“Джонатан Гилберт, - прочел Дин на ближней к нему могильной плите. - Гилберт… О, какая встреча, мистер Гилберт. Даже загробный мир тесен… Знаете, вам стоило пустить ваш чудо-компас в массовое производство, многие хорошие люди избежали бы больших неприятностей… И в данном случае я говорю о себе. Всегда думал, что я в принципе неплохой человек и хороший охотник, а теперь сам себе не доверяю. Раньше бы не раздумывая прикончил упыря, а что теперь… тьфу, - Дин досадливо сплюнул, на автомате встряхнул и убрал хозяйство обратно в штаны. - Я был на волоске от того, чтобы без зазрения совести завалить беспомощного засранца на его же собственное надгробие. Я плохой человек? Не отвечайте, сам знаю, теплое местечко в аду мне гарантировано… А который сейчас час хоть?”

Дин полез в карман за мобильником, не обнаружил его и вспомнил, что последний раз доставал телефон в гостиной Сальваторе и там же его и оставил на столе. Чертыхнувшись вслух, Винчестер сунул руки в карманы куртки и быстро зашагал с кладбища обратно в сторону дома. Стоило поскорее забрать телефон и свалить от греха подальше, пока вампир не пришел в себя. Кто знает, чем кончится дело, если они пересекутся вновь.

Действие вербены начинало постепенно ослабевать, и к Деймону стала возвращаться способность двигаться и ясно думать. Причем последнему факту он был не сильно рад, понимая, что панибратские заигрывания с охотником вышли ему боком, да так, что его чуть не нагнули раком в собственном фамильном склепе. С одной стороны сложившаяся ситуация не на шутку его перепугала, с другой стороны, сейчас, когда опасность миновала и никто не щекотал шею острыми предметами, произошедшее стало восприниматься как сюжет какого-то юмористически-шизофренического ситкома с элементами черной комедии. Деймон пошевелил пальцами и медленно потянулся рукой к шее, нащупывая почти затянувшийся порез и попутно размышляя о случившемся.

“Обалдеть, офигеть и легонечко так охренеть… Вот так думаешь, что у тебя все козыри на руках, а выясняется, что вы играете в шахматы. И тебе поставили шах, чудо, что не мат. Конечно, один раз не Элтон Джон; было бы что вспомнить, но стыдно рассказать… - Деймон переместил пока что не очень хорошо слушающуюся руку к лицу и осторожно стёр кровь с подбородка. - Каков засранец, вербена в виски, и когда только успел подмешать? - Вампир прикинул в уме, что единственная возможность подлить отраву в алкоголь была, когда он выпроваживал не вовремя нарисовавшегося брата. - Ну, Стефан, вот умеешь ты подгадить даже дистанционно. Ладно, грех предаваться унынию, когда есть столько других грехов. В конце концов, из всех безумцев мира мне достался самый благородный. Симпатичный, благородный и сексуально-озабоченный, - Деймон озадаченно хмыкнул. - Прекрасный принц на железном вороном коне, даром что псих-затейник. Секс с охотником на вампиров на могильной плите - это слишком диковинно и конфузно даже для меня. Всё это было бы смешно, когда бы не было… а, нет, всё равно смешно без вариантов”.

Деймон рассмеялся вслух, осознав, что даже если он вздумает кому-нибудь об этом рассказать, то ему просто напросто не поверят. История вышла пикантная и поучительная. Дин не был похож на человека, способного вести двойную игру, но, как оказалось, в тихом омуте водились такие матёрые черти, что даже двухсотлетнему вампиру задали жару.

Вампир неловко поднялся, опираясь на усыпальницу, чувствуя себя измотанным и чертовски уставшим, даже подумал, а не остаться ли в склепе, пока отрава не выйдет из организма. Но всё же решил попробовать доковылять до дома - всё-таки приятней страдать физически и душевно в комфорте на мягкой кровати, а не на холодных каменных плитах.

По дороге к дому Деймон прокручивал в голове события последней пары дней, пытаясь понять, что же в конечном счете привело к инциденту в склепе. И как неприятно было это признавать, но причиной всей этой катавасии с первых нот и до финального аккорда были его собственные действия - начиная от навязанного знакомства в придорожном шалмане, и заканчивая предложением прогуляться по кладбищу при луне. Дин же изначально восторга от компании вампира не испытывал и не особо пытался это скрыть. Правда, что-то изменилось тогда в доме ведьмы - охотник как будто стал спокойней и сговорчивей. Это озадачивало, и вампир не смог придумать ничего лучше, кроме как приписать эти перемены отголоскам действия собственной крови. Этим же вполне логично можно было объяснить внезапный сексуальный интерес охотника. Нелогичным было только то, что раньше таких побочных эффектов замечено не было, но, как говорится, всё когда-нибудь бывает впервые.

“Я создал монстра, - буднично подумал Деймон, припомнив, что и сам вел себя двусмысленно. - Создал и спровоцировал. Я определенно удачливый сукин сын - так налажал, а анальной кары избежал”.

Вампир хмыкнул - на скудность фантазии он никогда не жаловался, так что в красках мог вообразить себе кладбищенский интим, заодно подумав, что папаша Сальваторе перевернулся бы в гробу и не один раз. А уж если бы Дин проявил сноровку в… Деймон поспешно прервал свои размышления, пока полет богатой фантазии, помноженный на опыт прожитых лет, не унес его в голубые дали. И с неохотой признался себе, что почти пожалел, что это всего лишь мысли и игра воображения, и что его озабоченный приятель не довел начатое до конца.

Деймон нахмурился, увидев припаркованную у крыльца импалу - выходило, что охотник всё еще ошивается где-то поблизости, и это настораживало. Вампир помедлил, осмотрелся по сторонам и только после этого вошел в дом, предусмотрительно заперев за собой дверь. И был крайне неприятно удивлен, столкнувшись на пороге гостиной нос к носу с Винчестером.

\- Не напрягайся, я просто забыл телефон, - первым произнес Дин, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с застывшим перед ним и всё ещё по-человечески беспомощным вампиром.  
\- Удачно же ты его забыл, - процедил Деймон, который успел прийти в себя настолько, чтобы быть злым как чёрт, которому прищемили хвост дверью.  
\- Вербена так быстро повыветрилась, что у тебя даже есть силы язвить? - Дин сунул телефон в карман и переступил с ноги на ногу.  
\- Неужели опасаешься, что я уже в состоянии раздать тебе пиздюлей?  
\- Нееет, - протянул Дин, ухмыляясь. - Тебя еще заметно штормит.  
\- О, неужели, - Деймон медленно обошел охотника и направился к столу. - И кто же в этом виноват…  
\- Считай это… - Дин развел руками, - кармической отдачей.

Деймон подошел к столу, плеснул себе в стакан виски из графина и повернулся к охотнику.

\- Так это месть, - вампир присел на краешек стола, поднес стакан к губам, но вспомнил про инцидент в склепе и решил не рисковать, отставив алкоголь в сторону. - Я тебе что - на хуй соли насыпал?  
\- Не люблю, когда меня пытаются укусить, сучоныш.  
\- Ах, вот оно что… - протянул Деймон. - Знаешь, Дин, ты был таким милым и трогательно беззащитным.  
\- Прямо как ты в склепе, - не удержался Винчестер.  
\- Вот только я не пытался трахнуть тебя среди коробок и чистящих средств.  
\- Ну так и я проявил благородство и не воспользовался твоей слабостью, - Дин улыбнулся, поняв, что вампир и не подозревает даже, что внушение на него не действует и вообще-то он имел ввиду произошедшее на перекрестке, но сообщать об этом хозяину дома не стал.  
\- Тогда будем считать, что мы квиты. И теперь я вежливо попрошу тебя свалить из моего дома.

Винчестер фыркнул, угрюмо глянул на вампира и развернулся к выходу.

Деймон понимал, что в сложившейся невыгодной для него ситуации не стоит нарываться и провоцировать Дина, и лучше как можно быстрей спровадить охотника из дома, запереть дверь и забыть всё произошедшее. Или не забыть, а извлечь урок, какой, правда, вампир еще не определился. Но вместо того, чтобы заткнуться и дать охотнику уйти, он брякнул вслед:

\- И вот эта исповедь в склепе… Браво! - Деймон пару раз хлопнул в ладоши, заметив, как Дин непроизвольно дернулся от первого хлопка, прозвучавшего в напряженной атмосфере гостиной как выстрел. - Было впечатляюще, очень эмоционально и волнительно.  
\- Заткнись и не провоцируй, - Дин замер на пороге и медленно повернулся к вампиру.  
\- Я знаю, что привлекателен, да что скрывать - чертовски хорош собой и запредельно сексуален. Но вот от тебя я никак не ожидал такого. Хотя, пожалуй, стоило догадаться, вся эта излишняя брутальность…  
\- Кто-то сейчас договорится до неприятностей.  
\- Ох, оставь эти угрозы для других. Мы оба знаем, что ты слишком правильный, чтобы позволить себе роскошь быть настоящим подонком.  
\- Ты как будто разочарован.  
\- Хм, разве что немного, дурная вампирская привычка - ожидаешь от людей большего… - Деймон на мгновение замолчал, ухмыльнулся и приказал: - Подойди.

Охотник сделал вид, что секунду поколебался и выполнил приказ, остановившись в нескольких шагах от вампира.

\- Ближе, - приказал вампир.  
\- Уверен? - уточнил Дин, не без удовольствия наблюдая как на лице вампира медленно тает самодовольная ухмылка. - Внушение не действует.  
\- И давно не действует? - нейтральным тоном поинтересовался Деймон, понимая, что попал.  
\- Ты упустил свой шанс на заправке, - с удовольствием произнес Дин.  
\- Ну да, если ты узнал про вербену… Так всё это время ты притворялся. И что теперь?  
\- Ничего… в смысле хорошего. Для тебя. Похоже, что моя речь в склепе тебя зацепила сильнее, чем я думал.  
\- Твоё красноречие не оставит равнодушным даже мертвеца, - вампир нервно усмехнулся, понимая, что доля правда в этом была.

Дин ничего не ответил, молча разглядывая стоявшего перед ним парня. Лицо охотника ничего не выражало, что выглядело странно со стороны, учитывая напряженность момента. На деле же он быстро прокручивал в голове возможные варианты - фраза, произнесенная Деймоном, царапнула разум, заставляя его лихорадочно искать правильный ответ. Но слова не шли, и он не представлял, можно ли вообще придумать что-то, что его оправдает, и главное - нужно ли?

\- Вот правду говорят, что самые сексуальные люди на земле - это психи, - Деймон словно нарочно продолжал испытывать на прочность терпение охотника. - Ты так молчишь, что мне хочется раздеться.  
\- Могу это устроить, - Дин переменился в лице, Деймон насторожился, как следует сосредоточился и приказал:  
\- Дин, ты меня не тронешь! - и понял, что этой попыткой внушения подписал себе приговор.  
\- А я рискну, пожалуй! - передразнил Дин, решительно направляясь к вампиру. Тот испуганно отпрянул, сделал неуверенные полшага назад и уперся в стол.

Вцепившись Деймону в плечо, Дин поволок его в сторону дивана, не обращая внимания на покатившиеся со стола на пол предметы и стеклянные стаканы, которые он смахнул в запальчивости. Вампир слабо упирался, но сил у него было недостаточно, чтобы вывернуться, а Винчестер держал его крепко, упрямо сжав челюсти и твердо намереваясь на этот раз довести дело до конца. С силой толкнув Деймона от себя, Дин швырнул его на софу и, не особо нежничая, заломил ему руки за голову. Перехватив оба запястья левой рукой, правой он принялся быстро расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке, грубо и нетерпеливо елозя ладонью по груди. Вампир пытался сопротивляться и оттолкнуть охотника, но проще было остановить несущийся под откос локомотив.

Словно по сигналу калейдоскоп эмоций сжался до размеров булавочной головки, и Дин превратился в один натянутый нерв, обнаженный и болезненно реагирующий на малейшее движение частиц вокруг. Это означало, что окружающий мир снова переворачивается, становится с ног на голову, подменяя привычные вещи остротой новых ощущений. Темнота в голове давила и скрывала неловкости, сглаживала острые углы, прохладный воздух остужал разгоряченный лоб, но все равно - запахи, звуки и предметы были искажены, казались не такими, как обычно. Дин медленно погружался в уже знакомое ощущение уплывающей реальности, чувствуя покалывание в кончиках пальцев, нетерпеливо шарящих по чужому телу, тянущее напряжение в паху и прерывистый ритм пульса, стучащий в висках.

На этот раз никаких внушений, напомнил себе Дин, он слишком слаб. От этой мысли он внутренне дернулся, понимая, что почти получил то, чего подсознательно хотел уже столько времени - желание, которое было стыдно сформулировать даже самому себе, да к тому же подогретое выпитой вампирской кровью, выплеснулось на случайного знакомца, столь любезно этой кровью поделившегося.

Только одна неприятная мысль зудела тоненько на задворках сознания не давала ему отдаться на волю страстей. Винчестер прекрасно знал, что сроду не отличался особой чистотой помыслов и правильностью поступков, но он ни разу не переступал собственных границ дозволенного. И вот сейчас он как никогда был близок к тому, чтобы перешагнуть черту. И пускай даже его жертвой был самый настоящий монстр, все равно эта ситуация выглядела как банальное насилие.

Немного отрезвленный безрадостными думами, Дин замер, нависнув над Деймоном и ведя мучительный внутренний диалог. Вампир, почувствовав, что может относительно свободно двигаться, понял, что прямо сейчас может воспользоваться кратковременным замешательством охотника и беспрепятственно слинять, и тот не попытается его остановить. Деймон попробовал осторожно подтянуться вверх, некстати зацепился поясом джинс за пряжку на ремне охотника и замер, уперевшись пахом в ощутимо выступающую выпуклость в области ширинки Дина. В его собственных штанах тоже выпирал сюрприз - реальность оказалась куда горячее фантазий, вампир и представить себе не мог, что грубая хватка, жар и тяжесть навалившегося на него тела способны его так завести. Его сопения и поёрзывания привели Дина в чувство, и он тут же сфокусировал взгляд на лице Деймона:

\- Это моя богатая фантазия, или твой член упирается мне в бедро? - Винчестер дернул бровью, но не потрудился отодвинуться и сделать ситуацию менее щекотливой.  
\- А что, есть еще варианты? – не без ехидцы в голосе ответил вопросом на вопрос Деймон, пряча за насмешливым тоном собственное смущение.  
\- Тогда ты понимаешь, что сейчас произойдет? - скорее утвердил, чем задал вопрос Дин, разглядывая крошечные пятнышки крови в углу рта вампира.  
\- Догадываюсь, что мы с тобой не в картишки перекинемся, - Деймон давно понял, что вечер перестал быть томным, и теперь вполне осознанно желал продолжения. Хотя признаваться Дину в открытую он не спешил, уже до смешного стыдно было бы это отрицать перед самим собой. Откровенный вопрос Винчестера неожиданно дал ему необходимую лазейку - можно было сыграть в открытую, сохранив при этом лицо.  
\- Не хочу тебя ни к чему принуждать, - слова дались Дину нелегко. Гораздо проще было все это переваривать в собственной голове, чем высказать вслух.  
\- Дин, мы же взрослые люди, - пробормотал Деймон, приподнялся на локтях и сделал то, что хотел сделать еще на заправке - коснулся языком горячей шеи Дина в районе сонной артерии, медленно провел им ниже, скользнул до яремной впадины, чувствуя, как у охотника сбилось дыхание.  
\- Уверен, что это не вербеновый виски за тебя говорит? - опять заговорил Винчестер, понимая, что каков бы ни был ответ вампира, он уже ничего не изменит. - А то, знаешь ли, кельты готовили из вербены любовные зелья.  
\- Очень познавательная информация, но я тебя точно не люблю, - Деймон скривился, старательно пряча улыбку.  
\- Прекрасно, карты на стол, - Дин ухмыльнулся, - тогда я тебя просто трах…  
\- Заткнись уже, Канзас, - оборвал его вампир, притягивая Дина к себе и стаскивая с него куртку.  
\- Роял-флэш, Деймон, - последнее слово Дин оставил за собой и тут же грубо прижал вампира к дивану, скользнул ладонью по его груди, еще ниже, по напряженному прессу к ширинке. Деймон нетерпеливо водил руками по рубашке Винчестера, нащупывая пуговицы, которые вертелись и никак не поддавались; плюнув, он рванул отворот, ткань натянулась и треснула. Рубашка полетела на пол, Дин быстро стянул футболку, навалился всем телом на вампира, совсем по-человечески горячего, и принялся жадно целовать его кажущиеся жесткими губы, на деле мягкие и отзывчивые, чувственно отвечающие на каждое прикосновение. Когда Дин оторвался от Деймона и посмотрел ему в лицо, тот глядел на него с одобрением и, Винчестер готов был поклясться, с ожиданием.

Пока вампир не успел чего-нибудь ляпнуть, Дин осторожно закрыл ему рот ладонью и покачал головой. Светлые глаза Деймона с вызовом уставились на него, руки медленно гладили его плечи и тянули к себе, упрашивая немедленно, сию же секунду продолжить.

Избавиться от остатков белья и сдернуть джинсы теперь было куда проще, Деймон уже сам помогал Дину, выкручиваясь из одежды. Для него все происходящее ощущалось как правильное, как необходимое, как само собой разумеющееся; тугие гладкие мышцы рук, крепкий торс, непривычная грубость и мужественность его партнера. Деймон прикрыл глаза, слушая свое тело, как делал это всегда - и кроме удовлетворения происходящим не почувствовал ничего. Договариваться с собой он всегда умел, и поэтому сейчас его организм сообщил ему, что все под контролем, что он может расслабиться и получать такое долгожданное удовольствие.

Дин коснулся ладонью груди Деймона: вдох-выдох, неясно, зачем вампиру дышать, возможно, это всего лишь память тела, проснувшаяся в, несомненно, экстремальной ситуации. Медленно провел ниже, перевел взгляд на лицо: глаза широко распахнуты, зрачки расширены, на лице смесь из тревоги и предвкушения - будоражащий букет. Ситуация сама давала повод удовлетворить любопытство, проверив реакцию вампира на кое-какие вещи. Именно повод, причина у Дина уже имелась. Наклонившись, он осторожно дотронулся губами до напряженной кожи на животе вампира, затем уже смелее провел языком снизу вверх, оставляя влажную дорожку на обнаженном теле. Деймон дернулся, Дин сильнее придавил его, продолжая свою ласковую пытку, чувствуя, что сам заводится от этого, и ощущая под собой чужую напрягшуюся плоть. Заходить слишком далеко в своих экспериментах он не собирался, но узнать о произведенном эффекте хотелось сейчас же - Дин приподнял голову, снова заглянул Деймону в лицо: глаза полуприкрыты, затуманенный взгляд устремлен вниз, на него. Заметив, как охотник на него смотрит, вампир бесстыдно облизнулся, что показалось Дину чрезвычайно пошлым и будоражащим, и не удержался от того, чтобы озвучить вслух свои мысли:

\- Улыбка - это вторая классная вещь, которую ты можешь сделать своими губами. Знаешь, какая первая? - Деймон растянул губы в уже привычной охотнику нахальной усмешке - она и испортила все впечатление, повлияв на решение Дина и переведя его мысли в агрессивное русло. Винчестер скептически приподнял бровь, уставившись вампира, затем медленно подтянулся вверх и прошептал тому на ухо:  
\- Нет повести печальнее на свете, чем повесть о несбывшемся минете, да, Деймон?

Издевательский тон задел вампирское самолюбие, хотя в сложившейся ситуации это было последнее, что должно было его волновать. Дурной норов требовал сиюминутного реванша - Деймон попытался удержать Дина в том же положении, надавив на затылок, но Винчестера это только сильнее разозлило. Пальцы вампира впились Дину в плечо, когда тот запустил руку ему в волосы и рывком запрокинул его голову назад. Винчестер мельком отметил, что, судя по хватке, к Деймону понемногу начинает возвращаться сила; вампир оскалился, не выпуская клыков, вздернул брови и процедил:

\- Я умею из всего извлекать удовольствие, - собравшись с силами, Деймон рванул охотника за плечо к себе и разинул пасть, намереваясь дотянуться до шеи и укусить. Вот только Дин хоть и не обладал вампирской прытью, но на скорость реакции не жаловался, и Деймон не успел сомкнуть челюсти, как охотник перехватил его за руку и неожиданно ловко развернул спиной к себе, все ещё легко преодолевая слабое сопротивление. Потеряв равновесие, Деймон был вынужден наклониться и уперся лбом в поверхность дивана. Для надежности Дин заломил Деймону руку и надавил на лопатки, удерживая вампира в весьма недвусмысленном положении. Свободную руку охотник положил ему на живот, ближе к паху, прижал, не давая шевельнуться - тот глухо застонал, понимая, что его сейчас ждет что-то вроде наказания.

У охотника сложилось двоякое впечатление - было непонятно, или вампир просто не задумывается об уместности своих слов и действий, или же специально нарывается на грубость. Впрочем, размышлять на эту тему у Дина не было никакого желания; в отличие от своего партнера, он четко знал чего хочет, сообщил о своем намерении, заручился согласием и больше не собирался терзаться сомнениями. И вообще думать головой.

Инстинктивно Деймон попробовал сопротивляться, но слабость была еще довольно сильна, и ему вовсе не так уж и хотелось прекращать начатое. Все это было, несомненно, страшно, в новинку, немного стыдно, но возбуждало так, что в глазах темнело от приливающей к паху крови. Он по-настоящему хотел этого. Хотел, чтобы именно Дин проделал с ним все те грязные вещи, что сейчас крутились в его голове. Член дернулся и болезненно заныл, это сразу же отвлекло от вереницы образов.

Не успев сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, Деймон тихо охнул, чувствуя на животе горячую ладонь Дина, его сильные пальцы, впивающиеся в кожу; он напряг пресс и ощутил, как шершавые подушечки пальцев скользнули по мышцам и сжались крепче, фиксируя его тело в одном положении. Отступать назад было поздно, инстинкты рвали разум на части, но испытываемые эмоции опьяняли, затыкая шумный поток отвлекающих мыслей. Деймон дотянулся свободной рукой до своего ноющего члена и сжал его, сильнее прогнулся в пояснице, прикрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться, отпуская свою неуверенность и отдаваясь на волю партнера, который, похоже, точно знал, что нужно делать.

Дальнейшие события разворачивались настолько быстро, что непривычные ощущения не успевали закрепиться в мозгу и вихрем проносились по коридорам сознания, оставляя сладкую дрожь. Рука партнера, сжавшая бедро; движение пальцев, ощущение влажности - слюна, ну конечно; сокращение собственных мышц от неожиданного прикосновения. Деймон втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и опустил голову ниже, замерев в ожидании и слегка расслабив бедра, чтобы избежать возможного дискомфорта. Дин воспользовался моментом, надавив сильнее. Мышцы поддались, разошлись, и он протолкнулся вперед, медленно, но уверенно погружаясь в тело вампира. Дыхание охотника становилось все более шумным по мере того, как он двигался все быстрее и быстрее, постепенно доводя Деймона до состояния желе. Каждая фрикция усиливала тянущее чувство - вампир не ожидал, что его тело так быстро обмякнет под напором новых ощущений, и позволил рукам Дина удерживать себя в нужном положении. Это было приятно и вызывало горячие приливы, прокатывающиеся по всему телу, заставлявшие дрожать колени и сводившие мышцы живота от удовольствия.

Еще пару дней назад скажи Деймону кто-нибудь, что его с его же согласия на диване в собственной гостиной будет грубо трахать подцепленный в придорожном баре охотник, вампир бы откровенного рассмеялся. Рассмеялся, а потом раздал профилактических люлей, чтобы впредь неповадно было даже думать о подобном. Теперь же он был вынужден признать, что если Дин вздумает остановиться - он просто умрет, и неважно, бессмертен он или нет. И еще он понял, что слишком много думает. Например, о том, как непривычно он ощущал себя поначалу, и какие головокружительные ощущения он испытывает сейчас, когда нужно вообще отключить разум и перестать пытаться следить за временем.

Покалывающее чувство усиливалось, руки Дина, сжимающие его бедра, стали казаться нестерпимо горячими, в паху будто пробегали маленькие разряды тока. Каждое движение, каждый толчок задевали чувствительную точку, посылавшую волнами пульсацию все дальше и дальше по всему организму. В какой-то момент, когда контролировать все это уже было невозможно и напряжение достигло предела, жаркая волна прокатилась по низу живота, выплеснулась выше и затопила разум, стерев все предыдущие впечатления. Задыхаясь, Деймон обессиленно растекся по дивану, прикрыв глаза и мелко подрагивая, но в наэлектризованную безмятежность ворвались болезненные ощущения - Дин, отпустив обмякшее тело Деймона, схватил его за волосы, запрокинув его голову назад, и прошептал сипло в самое ухо:

\- Еще один интересный факт, - он запнулся, провел языком по пересохшим губам. - Говорят, что вербена усиливает потенцию, так что не надейся на скорый финал.

Дин прикрыл глаза, впитывая и смакуя ощущения - чужое тело, растревоженное, разомлевшее, сокращало мышцы, сжимая его член, и от этой пульсации нервные окончания словно накалялись и сгорали, будто предохранители, один за другим. Внутрь - быстро, назад - медленнее. Обратное движение раскрыло новые границы впечатлений, наслаждение в какое-то мгновение стало острее, вспыхнуло у самого выхода, прокатилось разрядом по паху и позвоночнику. И опять - внутрь, но теперь медленнее, смакуя каждый сантиметр, балансируя на самом гребне волны острого, пронизывающего удовольствия, контролируя его, не давая ему превратиться в цунами и выплеснуться наружу раньше времени.

Чтобы отвлечься, Дин разглядывал спину вампира, водя по ней кончиками пальцев, дотронулся до выступающей лопатки, двигающейся под кожей. Деймон тут же отреагировал на прикосновение, глухо промычав что-то; он раскачивался в такт движениям Винчестера, одна его рука была уведена вниз и ритмично двигалась. Удовлетворившись взбудораженным состояние вампира, Дин, не прерывая медленных толчков, схватил его за основание шеи и потянул на себя, заставляя выпрямиться и отклониться назад. Испытывая мучительно приятные ощущения, Деймон откинул голову на плечо Дину и не сдержался, застонав и вцепившись в предплечье руки охотника, сжимающей его шею. От этого звука кровь ударила Дину в голову, он выпустил вампира из захвата, сжал его бедра и ускорил темп, с силой вколачиваясь в тело партнера. От осознания того, что он погружает в мужскую задницу собственный член по самые яйца, Дин едва ли не взвыл, от удовольствия практически потеряв способность мыслить. Казалось, что все тело раскалилось от трения; в паху стрельнул разряд, обжёг сведенные мышцы, ударил в основание члена и взорвался ослепляющей вспышкой, снимая наконец напряжение и на несколько мгновений раскалывая реальность на части.

Деймон не сообразил вовремя вывернуться, и внутренности окатило жгучей волной. Инстинктивно дернулся вперед, однако охотник держал его крепко, и пришлось оставаться в том же положении. Пока тело спешно восстанавливало поврежденные ткани, он, стиснув зубы, терпел и запоздало подумал, что можно было догадаться, каким будет финал - вербеновая настойка хорошо усваивалась человеческим организмом. Не замечая напряженности в позе вампира и тяжело дыша, Дин уткнулся лбом в его спину, навалившись на него всем весом, помедлил немного и наконец вытащил обмякший и мокрый член. Чувство наполненности ушло, Деймон с облегчением завалился вперед, чувствуя себя приятно измотанным, из последних сил перевернулся на спину, ощущая, как мир вокруг будто тает и отдаляется, и опустил ставшие вдруг тяжелыми веки. Тепло тела рядом на какое-то время исчезло, затем вернулось - Дин укладывался возле него, и это было последнее, что уловил Деймон ускользающим сознанием. Не хотелось ни укусов, ни крови, легкая слабость охватила тело - насколько бы крепок не был организм вампира, но после всего происшедшего даже он нуждался в отдыхе.  
  
**XII. Последний шот**  
  
Сон вампира обычно подобен кошачьей дремоте - мышцы расслаблены, но органы чувств работают, слух улавливает звуки, обоняние чувствует запахи, и организм готов в любой момент к активным действиям. Выныривая из омута беспамятства, Деймон первым делом подумал, что совсем забыл, каково это - уснуть по-настоящему. Разомлевшее тело дало сигнал спать, и вампир погрузился в состояние глубокого забытья, из которого его вывели осторожные прикосновения к лицу и груди. Открыв глаза, вампир успел заметить, как Дин быстро убрал руку от его щеки и самодовольно улыбнулся.

\- Что-то интересное увидел? - Деймон проследил за траекторией движения руки в воздухе и перевел взгляд на Дина.  
\- Ты так неприлично выглядишь, что приятно посмотреть, - охотник ухмыльнулся.  
\- И зачем я только спросил, - вампир повел глазами в сторону. - Знал же, у кого спрашиваю.  
\- Стесняшка.  
\- Придурок, - Деймон старался произнести это с укором, но фраза вышла снисходительной - он поленился отодвинуться от Дина и только поудобнее перекатил голову, комфортно расположившись под боком у охотника. Тот ничего не ответил, задумчиво изучая потолок и небрежно поглаживая пальцами спинку дивана. Даже мысли в голове Деймона в этот момент текли размеренно и неторопливо: “Вот и настал тот щекотливый момент, когда просыпаешься у мужика под боком, и ладно бы просто мужика, на том же Вудстоке и не такое творилось, но охотник… Хотя кому, кроме как охотнику, вообще взбредет в голову попытаться завалить вампира. И хватит ума и безрассудства это осуществить”.

Скосив глаза, вампир отметил, что Дин уже успел натянуть джинсы, значит, спал он так крепко, что ничего не услышал. И он сам по-прежнему лежал совершенно голый. При этом нынешнее молчание не напрягало, каждый думал о своем, и собственный голос показался Деймону неестественно громким в этой тишине, когда он наконец решил заговорить:

\- Что ж, было неплохо, но не пора ли тебе пора?  
\- Всего лишь неплохо?  
\- Ладно, ты мастер предисловий, да и кульминация была хороша.  
\- Я бог прелюдий, - Дин зажмурился и зевнул.  
\- Знаешь, бог, я могу свернуть тебе шею так быстро, что ты не успеешь сказать “черничный пирог”.  
\- Угрожаешь, цитируя криминальное чтиво?  
\- Констатирую факт.  
\- Ты такой суровый, когда трезвый. Всё еще жаждешь моей крови?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - вежливо отказался Деймон, с сожалением скатился с дивана и потянулся, хрустнув суставами. - На сегодня с меня хватит вербеновых коктейлей.

Дин удивленно вздернул брови, не сразу сообразив, о чем вампир говорит, потом прикинул, что вербеновая настойка, как и алкоголь, усваивается организмом, затем попадает в кровь, оттуда в органы и далее…

\- Оу…  
\- Заткнись, - перебил его вампир, - одевайся и проваливай уже.

Дин попытался сдержать улыбку, отчего выражение его лица стало еще более глумливым, но хохму про hot shots благоразумно оставил при себе - в конце концов, вампир не шутил про свои возможности.

Поднимая с пола разорванную рубашку, охотник подумал, что если события и дальше будут развиваться в том же ключе, то он разорится на сменной одежде. У вампиров явно были какие-то личные счеты с этим предметом его гардероба. Винчестер покачал головой и досадливо цокнул языком.

\- Могу одолжить свою. Не твой стиль, конечно, но других нет, - Деймон не сдержал смешок, глянув на насупленного Дина.  
\- И что мне с ней делать, Дюймовочка? Даже если я влезу в твой девчачий размер, то будет ни вздохнуть, ни пёрнуть.

Приметив на журнальном столике полный тамблер виски, Деймон уж было потянулся к нему, но вовремя вспомнил, что Дин наливал его из той самой роковой бутылки, содержимое и осколки которой украшают сейчас пол родового склепа, и отдёрнул руку. Пошарив глазами по комнате, вампир нашел взглядом запечатанную бутылку коньяка, в запале сбитую со стола и теперь валяющуюся у одного из кресел, подхватил её, откупорил и накапал немного выпивки в подвернувшийся под руку стакан. На всякий случай понюхав содержимое, Деймон пригубил коньяк, вернулся к дивану и принялся лениво наблюдать за тем, как охотник подбирает с пола свои вещи.

\- Эй, Дороти Гейл.

Дин обернулся и одарил вампира недовольным взглядом.

\- Как тебя по-настоящему зовут?  
\- А зачем тебе?  
\- Мало ли, увижу имя в разделе некрологов, цветочки на могилку пришлю, - Деймон пожал плечами. - Тебе жалко что ли?  
\- Дин, - ответил охотник, натягивая футболку. - Винчестер.  
\- Как городок в Массачусетсе?  
\- Как винтовка, завоевавшая Запад.  
\- Что ж, Винчестер, если вдруг будешь проезжать мимо - проезжай. А то, знаешь ли, вот, то, что произошло ночью…  
\- Мы, люди, называем это “секс”, - насмешливо перебил его Дин.

Деймон поморщился и поставил стакан на столик.

\- Поебушки, потрахушки, перепихон… - начал перечислять варианты синонимов охотник.  
\- Хватит, - вампир поднял руки, призывая Дина замолчать. - Я понял, у тебя богатый словарный запас на эту тему. Так вот. Надеюсь, что я тебя больше не увижу, а то произошедший между нами казус бросает тень на мою репутацию очаровательного мерзавца и ловеласа.  
\- Боишься не устоять перед соблазном?  
\- Иди ты, - отмахнулся вампир. Подумав, что ему бы тоже не помешало одеться - со Стефана же станется припереться некстати и застать вполне однозначную ситуацию - он поискал взглядом свои джинсы, подхватил их и впрыгнул в штанины, стараясь не выдавать свою торопливость. Снова подняв стакан с выпивкой, Деймон хотел уже было глотнуть, как Дин вздохнул, подошел к нему и отобрал стакан. Вампир с любопытством проследил за его действиями, но ничего не сказал - его организм почти полностью восстановился, и Деймон был уверен, что в случае чего ему хватит сил дать отпор.

Сделав хороший глоток коньяка, охотник ткнул пальцем в грудь продолжавшего наблюдать за ним вампира, и тот, хмыкнув, опустился на диван, попутно отметив, что в данный момент он испытывает почти полное доверие к Винчестеру, и ему совершенно не хочется оказывать сопротивление. Это было завораживающе странно и непривычно, как, впрочем, и многое другое, что успело произойти за время их знакомства. Дин отставил стакан в сторону и сел рядом с ним. Пара секунд немого обмена взглядами, за которые Деймон успел на всякий случай просканировать руки охотника - нет ли у того кинжала - и Дин быстро наклонился к отвлекшемуся вампиру, одна его рука легла ему на затылок, притягивая к себе, а горячие губы почти нежно прижались к его губам. Деймон на мгновение опешил от неожиданности, но легкое замешательство быстро уступило место познанию новых ощущений - напористость, влажное дыхание, терпкий древесный вкус коньяка на языке, теплая рука на шее, шершавые пальцы. Деймон скользнул языком по губе Дина, слегка прикусил ее и уже протянул было руку, чтобы прижать охотника к себе, но тот вдруг разорвал поцелуй и, улыбаясь, выпрямился.

\- Боишься, - самодовольно констатировал Дин, оглядев взъерошенного вампира.  
\- Придурок, - Деймон прочистил горло, в его голосе слегка сквозило раздражение, за которым он попытался скрыть свое смущение. Снова чертово смущение.

Дин лишь улыбнулся в ответ, надел куртку и убедился, что в этот раз ничего не забыл. Винчестер был уверен, что если бы пришлось вернуться, то он точно задержался бы еще на пару часов.

\- Не могу не сообщить тебе - ты не подарок, - вампир накинул на плечи рубашку, подумал, просунул руки в рукава и попытался разгладить сморщенную ткань.  
\- Ну, так и у тебя не день рождения.  
\- Мог бы быть немножко тактичнее, - Деймон оправил манжет, стряхнул с него несуществующую пылинку.  
\- Деймон, не с твоей регенерацией тканей беспокоиться по пустякам, - Дин пожал плечами. - Я тебя ножом в грудь пырнул, и ты не особо переживал.  
\- А это тут причем? - сухо спросил Деймон, прервав свое занятие.  
\- В этот раз даже не нож был, - поглядывая по сторонам, скучным тоном ответил Винчестер.  
\- Ты ужасен, - вампир покачал головой.  
\- Вот таким ты меня и запомни, - снова улыбнувшись, Дин направился к двери.  
\- Эй, Винчестер, ты меня удивил, - донеслось ему вслед.  
\- Ну, ты у меня не первый, - ответил Дин, не оборачиваясь, и добавил: - Вампир.

Деймон не нашелся, что ответить, лишь проводил охотника взглядом.

“Что ж, это многое объясняет”, - рассеянно подумал вампир, хотя это не объясняло ровным счетом ничего, кроме интересного факта, что где-то на белом свете бродит как минимум еще один упырь, споткнувшийся о Дина Винчестера - охотника, который завязывает весьма занимательные отношения с вампирами. Чем, собственно, и нарушает к чертям каноничную и обмусоленную со всех сторон кинематографом и литературой линию мертвого Ромео и боевой Джульетты. И теперь Ромео-на-одну-ночь снедало любопытство - может статься, что он даже пересекался когда-то с “первым вампиром” или прихотью судьбы еще встретится с ним в будущем, и тогда у них будет о чем поболтать за бокальчиком чего-нибудь горячительного.

При этой мысли Деймон хмыкнул вслух и тут же спохватился, что ночь пролетела быстро и скоро рассвет, и неохотно поднялся с дивана. Следовало привести себя в порядок до прихода брата, чтобы избежать ненужных вопросов. За годы развеселой загробной жизни Деймона уже мало что могло смутить, но вот произошедшее между ним и охотником он предпочитал оставить при себе, но не в себе. И этот досадный нюанс настоятельно рекомендовал посетить ванную комнату как можно скорей. Вампир рекомендацией внутреннего голоса пренебрегать не стал, по пути до уборной не раз помянув недобрым словом охотников как вид и наградив до кучи особо нелестными эпитетами конкретно Дина Винчестера. Заодно вспомнив едкое замечание охотника про “даже-не-нож” и тут же воздав хвалу вампирской регенерации - будь он человеком, то синяки и походка моряка на ближайшие дни были бы ему обеспечены. А так не было ничего, что не могли бы исправить водные процедуры.

Приведя себя в порядок и переодевшись, Деймон вернулся в гостиную и хотел было прибрать следы бурной ночи, но махнул рукой - всё равно придется вызывать клининговую компанию выводить разводы алкоголя с персидского ковра. Окинул помещение оценивающим взглядом: вполне себе обычный бардак после попойки, лишь ненужное свидетельство ночных событий на обивке софы - подсохшее пятно невнятного цвета - мозолило глаза, и то в связи с тем обстоятельством, что вечеринка была только для мальчиков. Стакан с вербеновым виски, всё еще стоявший на журнальном столике, пришелся как нельзя кстати - что добру пропадать, рассудил Деймон, заливая алкоголем следы своей капитуляции.

Стефан вернулся домой часа через два после ухода охотника, застав в гостиной последствия ночного веселья: разбросанные по полу предметы, некогда стоящие на столе, витающий в воздухе крепкий дух алкоголя и Деймона, сидящего на диване и рассеяно взирающего на творящийся беспорядок. В целом вид у вампира был задумчивый и даже немного озадаченный, что не предвещало ничего хорошего.

\- Стефан, видеть тебя одно удовольствие, не видеть - другое, - поприветствовал брата старший Сальваторе, продолжая созерцать софу.  
\- Удивительно, ты жив.  
\- Ты как будто не рад, - Деймон наконец-то взглянул на брата.  
\- У нас тут что, ураган бушевал?  
\- Человек южного ветра слегка вспылил.  
\- К вопросу о квадратноголовых, и где он? - Стефан нахмурился, увидев лежащую на спинке софы рубашку охотника.  
\- Ушел.  
\- Как ушел?  
\- По-хамски, не попрощавшись.  
\- Деймон, может, ты не в курсе, но он приехал в город не один, и если ты…  
\- Да, я уже познакомился с твоим вуки по имени Сэм, - перебил его Деймон и подергал бровями. - Ты стал совсем взрослым, о, эти неловкие попытки завести друзей.  
\- Не меняй тему, - Стефан подцепил двумя пальцами рубашку охотника и помахал ею в воздухе. - Ушел, значит?  
\- Ага.  
\- И я должен в это поверить. Особенно после того, как застал тебя за попыткой сожрать его на диване.  
\- Нууу… - протянул Деймон. - Считай, что он убедил меня этого не делать.  
\- Может, он и мне откроет секрет, как ему это удалось?  
\- Эм, тут главное не как, а кто, - расплывчато ответил Деймон. - Не смотри на меня подозрительно, канзасец ушел цел и невредим. И даже вроде не в претензии, ко мне во всяком случае, - Деймон загадочно улыбнулся, но тут же добавил серьезным тоном. - Уверен, ты ему всё так же не нравишься.

Стефан недоверчиво вздернул брови.

\- Ты никому не нравишься. Мог бы смирится с этим фактом.  
\- Так уж и никому.  
\- Ах, ну да, - протянул Деймон. - У тебя же в кой-то веке появился приятель. Как думаешь, вы сможете остаться друзьями, когда Вун Вун узнает твой маленький секрет?

Стефан помрачнел, понимая, что его брат прав, но самым неприятным был факт, что Деймон вообще узнал про Сэма и теперь будет при любом поводе изводить его ехидными комментариями на тему дружбы с охотником. А уж находить, а при необходимости и создавать повод Деймон умел.

\- Ты правда думал, что они журналисты? - старший Сальваторе плеснул бурбона в стоящий на столике тамблер.  
\- Ну, твой приятель Дин вызывал некоторые подозрения с самого начала, - с акцентом на имени пробормотал Стефан и криво ухмыльнулся, вспомнив, каким возмутительным образом охотник привлек его внимание.  
\- Не грусти, братишка, - Деймон подошел к брату и всучил ему тамблер с бурбоном. - В мире полно дураков, и среди них обязательно найдется друг для тебя.  
\- О, спасибо.  
\- Не отчаивайся, - Деймон ободряюще похлопал брата по плечу. - Ты не одинок, я тебя люблю и буду с тобой вечно.  
\- Мне уже стало легче от этой радужной перспективы, - пробурчал Стефан, представил вечность в обществе брата, внутренне содрогнулся и залпом осушил тамблер.

“Да, Стефан, пора тебе закруглятся с беличьей диетой, - даже с некоторой долей сочувствия подумал Деймон, наблюдая как его брат харкает кровью на многострадальный ковер. - Вербены-то кот наплакал. Что бы с тобой стало, доведись тебе пережить вечеринку в стиле Винчестеров?”

\- За что? - с трудом просипел Стефан и зашелся новым приступом кашля.

Деймон хотел ответить, что за устроенное приключение на его задницу, но решил, что не стоит давать брату даже намек на произошедшее между ним и охотником, и уж тем более на пусть и косвенную причастность младшего братца к вербеновой вечеринке.

\- Было бы за что, - старший Сальваторе склонился над братом, глядя тому в глаза, - вообще убил бы. - Деймон наградил Стефана своей фирменной ухмылкой, выпрямился и добавил. - И вызови химчистку, ты испачкал ковер.

*******

По дороге к мотелю Дин размышлял, что ответить Сэму на вполне обоснованный вопрос - где его всю ночь черти носили, когда он должен был всего лишь завезти Деймона домой и вернуться. Опять врать и придумывать побасенки не хотелось, рассказать правду - тоже не вариант по понятным причинам. Имей его ночное приключение исключительно гомосексуальный характер, Дин мог бы и отшутиться, что он настолько уверен в своей гетеросексуальности, что может позволить себе подобные шалости, но то, что объект его страстей формально мёртв и ко всему прочему находится в первой десятке списка на уничтожение, с шутками-прибаутками не объяснишь. Да и Сэм не дурак, скажешь “А”, придется и дальше по алфавиту пройтись, а на букву “Ф” что? Правильно, Форкс. Один раз - случайность, два - совпадение…

“Всё что произошло в Мистик Фоллс, должно остаться в Мистик Фоллс,” - подумал Дин и усмехнулся.

Подъезжая к мотелю, Винчестер отметил, что вот-вот рассветет, значит, он отсутствовал всю ночь, а раз Сэм не обрывает ему телефон, то скорей всего спит. Неслышно повернув ключ в двери номера, Дин вошел внутрь и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. В помещении было темно и тихо, и свет он включать не стал - Сэм действительно уснул, так и не дождавшись его возвращения. Постояв с полминуты в темноте и поразмыслив, Дин направился в сторону кровати брата. Стараясь ступать как можно тише, он подкрался к тумбочке, осторожно повернул регулятор громкости на радио-будильнике, склонился к уху спящего и ничего не подозревающего Сэма и с силой вдавил кнопку, подхватив грянувший из динамиков текст песни:

“Be the hunter and the hunted  
Keep your target in your sight  
Don't be side tracked or shunted  
Let pretenders feel your bite”

Сэм подскочил в кровати, жмурясь и пытаясь понять, что происходит, не с первого раза нашарил рукой будильник и выключил.

\- Дииин, - недовольно промычал младший Винчестер, с трудом разлепив глаза. - Какого лешего? Шесть утра еще.  
\- Уже шесть утра, - Дин включил ночник над кроватью.  
\- И что тебе не спится… - Сэму наконец-то удалось сфокусировать взгляд на брате. - Ты что, только что пришел?

Дин утвердительно кивнул.

\- И где тебя в этот раз всю ночь носило?  
\- Ну, отвез Деймона домой и, знаешь, как бывает, когда тебя в знак благодарности приглашают пропустить пару стаканчиков, вы мило беседуете, а потом выясняется, что твой собеседник вампир и хочет тебя сожрать…  
\- Что-то я плохо соображаю, - перебил брата Сэм, - повтори-ка еще раз.  
\- Сначала я отвез Деймона домой, потом…  
\- Мне послышалось, - опять перебил его Сэм, - или ты упомянул вампира. Кто вампир?  
\- Деймон. И Стефан. Так что ты зря сомневался в моем профессиональном чутье.  
\- Что? То есть как? - попытался сформулировать правильный вопрос Сэм, но спросонья, да еще от удивления не смог подобрать слов, а Дин не мог не воспользоваться моментом и поддразнить брата.  
\- Извини, интимных подробностей перерождения братцев Сальваторе не знаю, - наигранно извиняющимся тоном ответил старший Винчестер и развел руками.  
\- Дииин! Ты понял о чем я!  
\- Понял-понял, - Дин примирительно поднял обе руки. - Деймон показал своё истинное упырье личико, попытавшись меня сожрать. А про Стефана он мне потом сам сболтнул.

Вид у Сэма стал еще более растерянный и недоумевающий, Дин мог поклясться, что слышит, как натужно скрипят извилины в голове младшего брата, пытавшегося осмыслить всё услышанное. И Дин не стал ему мешать, с блаженством плюхнувшись на свою кровать и развалившись, заложив руки за голову.

\- Деймон вампир и попытался тебя сожрать? - спустя примерно минуту усиленных размышлений подал голос Сэм.  
\- Ага.  
\- И что ему помешало это сделать?  
\- Ну, ты же знаешь, после Форкса я мастер-джедай и умею общаться с вампирами, - Дин подавил ухмылочку. - Не составило особого труда убедить его, что это не лучшая идея.  
\- Зная твое жизненное кредо, что лучший способ убеждения - это принуждение, спрошу: ты его вербально или физически уговаривал?  
\- Сэмми, моим главным оружием всегда было слово,- ответил Дин и, видя скептическое выражение на лице брата, добавил: - матерное. Ну, и немного вербены в вискаре сделали его чуть сговорчивей.  
\- Ты умудрился опоить вампира вербеной? - Сэм даже улыбнулся.  
\- Это оказалось не так уж сложно, а когда он перестал харкать кровью, мы поболтали. Так за разговорами вся ночь и пролетела. Весёлый парень, хоть и упырь.  
\- И ты его не убил?  
\- Нет, это было бы невежливо, он был гостеприимен. И к тому же я не был уверен, что это хорошая идея - выпилить пусть и не совсем живых потомков одного из старейших семейств в городе, к тому же входящего в Совет Основателей.  
\- Ну и ну, - задумчиво протянул Сэм, взвешивая все за и против. - Как думаешь, шериф Форбс в курсе?  
\- Без понятия.  
\- Может, стоит ее предупредить?  
\- И что ты ей скажешь? Дорогая Элизабет, мой брат всю ночь бухал с Деймоном Сальваторе и случайно узнал, что он и его братец вампиры?  
\- Звучит не очень, но в твоем стиле. Не знай я тебя так хорошо, тоже бы не поверил.

“А так ли уж хорошо ты меня знаешь, Сэмми”, - подумал Дин, а вслух сказал:

\- Забей, Сэм, ты сам говорил, что местные вампиры не наша забота. У них тут целый Совет для борьбы с ними создан, уж с двумя упырями если что и сами справятся. Давай собираться, в Мистик Фоллс хорошо, а в дороге лучше.

Сэм с последним утверждением был не согласен - время, проведенное в Мистик Фоллс, было самым спокойным и приятным за последние месяцы, но возражать не стал, вздохнул, с сожалением выбрался из кровати и скрылся в ванной.

Приглушенный шум воды, доносящийся из-за закрытой двери, убаюкивал, и Дин почувствовал, как на него так некстати накатывает сонливость. Охотник сел на кровати, потер лицо руками и ухмыльнулся, уловив на себе едва заметный чужой запах. Сколько раз он вот так возвращался в номер под утро, пропахший алкоголем и сладковатыми девчачьими духами. И странно сейчас было ощущать на руках слабый аромат мужского парфюма, смешанный с запахом чужого тела.

Винчестер встал, потянулся, подошел к окну и открыл шторы, впуская в комнату тусклый утренний свет. Постоял немного, глядя на пустынную утреннюю улицу - очередной маленький город со своими скелетами в подвалах и подземельях. В этот раз приключение тоже завершилось удачно, и пора было уносить отсюда ноги.

Шум воды стих, Винчестер оторвался от созерцания улицы, вернулся к кровати, достал фляжку из внутреннего кармана куртки и вылил остатки вербеновой настойки в стакан, стоящий на тумбочке.  
Задумчиво понюхав содержимое, он сделал маленький глоток и задержал его во рту, словно смакуя жгучий вкус спирта с терпким привкусом вербены на языке.

\- Дин, раннее утро, а ты уже квасишь, - выходя из ванны, урезонил брата Сэм, укоризненно покачав головой.  
\- Последний день в Мистик Фоллс, последний глоток вербенового зелья, - Дин одним глотком допил содержимое стакана. - Символично получилось.

Сборы не заняли много времени.

\- Какие-то нетипичные вампиры нам попадаются последнее время, - Сэм окинул взглядом номер и убедился, что они ничего не забыли. - Местным солнце нипочём, кофе и алкоголь хлещут как живые. Форксовские на диете и мерцают на солнце… А они действительно блестят? - поинтересовался младший Винчестер, которому так и не удалось убедиться в этом воочию.  
\- Так, поблёскивают.  
\- И на что это похоже?  
\- Будто на него напали обдолбанные стриптизерши. Что?  
\- Ты сказал “на него”.  
\- Да, и я имел ввиду Эдварда, - спокойно ответил Дин. - Поскольку кое-кто тогда удачно съехал с темы, у меня была масса времени полюбоваться на вампирского мальчика при разном освещении.

Сэм фыркнул в ответ на шпильку в адрес своего вынужденного больничного отдыха, но про себя отметил, что брат, обычно заводившийся при любом упоминание вашингтонского дела и особенно вышеупомянутого вампира, почему-то ответил совершенно равнодушно и даже миролюбиво.

\- Вроде ничего не забыли, - Дин подхватил сумку с кровати и подавил зевок - сказывалась вторая к ряду бессонная ночь. - Хочешь порулить?  
\- А в бубен не дашь?

Дин хмыкнул, достал ключи из кармана и кинул их брату.

\- Что-то ты в подозрительно благодушном настроении, - пробормотал Сэм. - У меня как будто дежавю.  
\- Сэм, я могу и передумать, - пригрозил Дин, направляясь к выходу. На пороге он приостановился и, полуобернувшись с загадочной улыбкой, поучительным тоном сообщил: - Как сказал один мой знакомый, надо уметь из всего извлекать удовольствие.


End file.
